A Gift Of Love
by Clairisant2000
Summary: AJ is sent by the President to find a daughter he never knew he had and believes that AJ's sister is the mother.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: A Gift Of Love

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

RATING: NC 17

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant  and brendagaye42210 

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta reader Qupeydoll.

Chapter 1

Tuesday, November 16, 2004

1015 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

It was a normal Tuesday at JAG, the morning staff meeting had just ended, and Petty Officer Coates had given the Admiral his messages when she sat back down at her desk and answered the ringing phone. "Admiral Chegwidden's office, Petty Officer Coates speaking. How may I help you?" Jen asked as she always did when answering the phone.

"Yes, Petty Officer, the President Elect of the United States, calling for Admiral Chegwidden," came the voice of his secretary.

This was a first for Jennifer and in her excitement hit the switch on the phone twice instead of once and because of that, announced to the President Elect, "Sir! You have a call from the President!"

President Elect Lassiter laughed and said, "Really? Do you know what I was calling myself about, Petty Officer?"

"Oh drat!" she exclaimed into the phone and this time got up and ran into the Admiral's officer to say, "Sir, the President is on line two for you!" and picked up the receiver from the phone on his desk to hand it to him as she pushed the button for line two.

Shaking his head at her lack of decorum, AJ said into the phone, "Yes, Mr. President?"

"It's actually President Elect Lassiter, Admiral."

"Good morning, Sir. What can I do for you today?"

"I need a favor from you, Admiral. A personal favor."

"Of course, Sir, anything I can do to help," AJ replied, very curious now as to where this could be leading.

"I need your help in finding my daughter."

His brow furrowed in thought, AJ couldn't recall any mention that the incumbent President had a daughter. "Your daughter, Sir? I was not aware you had a daughter."

"It seems that the intense investigation that I went through last week turned up a youthful indiscretion that none of the other background checks found. I was not aware of her existence before yesterday."

"I am at a loss as to how I can be of help in this matter, Sir." AJ was truly confused.

"This needs to be handled discreetly and with care. I am being given time to find her and bring her forward so she can be openly acknowledged."

"Again, Sir, I am wondering how I fit into this?"

"The investigator could not find my daughter, but he has located her mother in Texas. I want you to go down there and find out where Tessa is, and bring her back with you."

"Sir, I am honored to serve you in anyway I can, but surely there is someone better suited to the task?"

"No, Admiral, you are my first and only choice for the job."

"May I know the reason you've selected me, Sir?"

"I hope you're sitting down, Chegwidden."

"I am, Sir."

"Her mother is Adele Chegwidden, your sister."

"Sir, that is NOT possible!"

"The report has been checked and double checked. There is no mistake."

"There has to be, Sir! My sister is a Nun!"

"What?!"

"A nun, Sir. She is the Mother Superior of the Little Sisters of Saint Mary."

"This just keeps getting better!" exclaimed John Lassiter. "I may not remember your sister, but I am sure that I was never with a nun!"

"You don't even remember the incident, Sir?"

"No, but that is 'need to know' Admiral!"

"Yes, Sir! Sir, may I ask how long ago this incident was?" AJ inquired.

"Thirty five years ago, Tessa is thirty four."

"Adele has been a nun for thirty five years. Sir, I can assure you that my sister and I are close; if I had a niece she would have told me about it."

"Maybe the reason we can't find my daughter is the she gave up the baby for adoption and then entered the convent?" Lassiter suggested.

"Sir, I am sure that is not the case, but I will take on this job for you, and I will discover the truth."

"Thank you, Admiral, please send all of your expenses to me, how quickly can you leave?"

"I will be on the next flight, Sir."

"Please keep me posted on anything you find out."

"I shall, Sir." After hanging up the phone, AJ told Coates to get Lieutenant Roberts and Colonel Mackenzie into his office ASAP! When the two arrived minutes later, AJ instructed Bud to book him on the first available flight to Houston and then began to go over the things that needed taking care of in the office while he was gone, leaving Mac in charge in his absence.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AJ was on the plane headed for Houston by 1300. Leaning his head back on the seat cushion, his thoughts drifted to his sister, Adele. As twins they had always been close. Adele, being only minutes older than him, had always felt she needed to take care of him. 'Why had she entered the convent at such an early age? I don't remember seeing any strong religious signs in her growing up. I came home from Vietnam and found that she had just left word that she'd become a nun! Could she have become pregnant, and with no one to care for her went to the nuns? She could have put the baby up for adoption and remained at the convent. Why would she not have told me?' he wondered. 'But then again, how could she tell me if I was out of the country? Still, we never kept secrets from one another. If she'd had a child and given it up, she would have let me know. Adele and I have no secrets from each other! Please, Adele let me be right about this!'

It was late when the plane finally touched down. It was too late to go by the convent without an appointment, so AJ checked into a hotel. The first thing he did, was call the convent to make an appointment to see his sister. The call went through to the Little Sisters of Saint Mary, and was answered, "Hello, Sister Mary Katherine."

"Hello, Sister Mary Katherine, this is Admiral AJ Chegwidden. I'd like to talk to the Mother Superior."

"I'm sorry, Admiral, but she's in a spiritual retreat with another sister. She asked not to be disturbed. I could arrange an appointment for you tomorrow if you like."

"Thank you, Sister, that will be fine. I would like to see her as early as possible please."

"She's busy until ll:00 AM. Would that be too late for you, Admiral? We could try the next day for an earlier appointment."

"No, Sister, 11:00 AM. is fine. Tell the Mother Superior to expect me at that time, and not to schedule anything else. I'm her baby brother and it's been a while since we've seen each other."

"In that case, Admiral, I'll make sure that she takes no other appointments. Good night and God Bless."

"Goodnight, Sister."

'Adele seems to be staying busy. Think I'll call room service for a bite to eat and go to bed,' he thought when he got off of the phone to the convent. But the food was lousy, and upset his stomach. There was no sleep to be had either, as he tossed and turned most of the night. Too many questions were going through his mind. It had been too long since his last visit, at least nine years, and now he had to come to her with an accusation like this! Not a pleasant family reunion.

Wednesday, November 17, 2004

1045 EST

The Little Sister's of Saint Mary Convent

Houston, TX

Giving up on sleep he got up early and went for a run. Coming back to the hotel he drank a couple cups of weak coffee. Back in his room he showered and put on tan slacks with a navy shirt, tan jacket and tie. Slipping on a pair of loafers he was ready to see Adele. Walking slowly to the convent he checked out some of the shops along the way. He made it in plenty of time. Ringing the bell at the gate a nun came to meet him.

"Can I help you, Sir?" she asked her hands clasped and head bowed.

"Yes, Sister. I have an appointment to see the Mother Superior. I know I'm early, but I'm anxious to see my sister."

"Yes, Admiral, she said when you came to bring you to her. Please follow me."

AJ was let inside the gate and down the walkway, inside the cool hallway. Finally the little nun opened the door and walking inside there was Adele.

Walking over to her brother, Adele gave him a gentle hug and asked him to come in and sit down. "So what brings you to Texas this time AJ? A case?"

"No not a case, more of a special favor, Adele. Are you happy and content here?" he asked looking around her office and strangely enough she seemed to fit.

"Yes, AJ, I am. So, what special favor brings you here? It has been eight years since you came to visit me."

"You keep better count of our visits than I do, I thought it was closer to nine," AJ laughed. "Adele do you know the incumbent President? Did you ever met him when you were younger?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now, AJ, when would a nun come into contact with a President?!" Mother Superior smiled gently at him.

"You would probably have met him the year before you entered the convent, Adele. Think, Darlin', this is very important," AJ urged. "It's a matter of deep concern to the President."

"He thinks that he met me? AJ, that was thirty-five years ago! How am I supposed to remember everyone I met that long ago? Why would it be important at this late date?" she questioned totally confused.

"I had hoped to avoid this question, but now it looks like there is no way around it," he said looking at her sadly. "Adele, have you ever had a child?"

"AJ! Whatever would cause you to ask me a question like that!" she didn't know whether to be hurt or angry with her brother for not knowing her better than that.

"Darlin, I sorry, but I have been sent by the President himself. He claims he has a daughter by  
Adele Chegwidden," proclaimed AJ. "He sent me to talk to you, to tell him where his daughter is. I told him he was wrong but he insisted. The child would have been in born in '69 and I was hoping you could shed some light on this problem."

"AJ, you thought that I could have had a child and kept that from you all these years? Don't you know me better than that?" Adele looked at him sadly, wondering if they had spent too many years apart for that sibling bond, let alone the fact that they were twins, to have disintegrated so far.

"Adele, I had to ask even though I'd told the man I'd know if I had a niece somewhere. Still he insisted that he had a daughter by you in l969 and he needed to find her and brought to Washington," AJ explained going to his sister and kneeling down taking her hands in his. "Adele, I knew you'd never leave a baby as much as you love children. Still I have to solve this mystery."

"I think I can help you there, AJ, but I can't tell you how disappointed I am in the fact that you even thought you had to ask me that! When I entered the convent we gave up our personal identity and became Bride's of Christ, there was no need for worldly identification. A good friend of mine was in trouble; she was pregnant and needed to disappear. So I told her that she could use my driver's license and other identification. I had no need of it any longer."

"So, her child is the President's daughter? Didn't you think, Adele, that there could be repercussions from what you were doing at the time?" AJ asked her upset that she would throw away her identity like that. "I'm sorry I had to ask, Adele, but what you did has caused that girl to be a security risk."

"AJ, I was only twenty-five at the time! Do you really think that I was thinking that some day this guy my friend was involved with would be the President? I was about to enter the convent, what did I need with a worldly identify?"

"You should have turned it in to the proper authorities. Why didn't you tell me any of this all  
these years? Where is she now, do you know?" he asked hoping that Adele would have her address.

"AJ, you were in Viet Nam! And I'm not quite sure where she is, it's been a year or two since I heard from her, but the last address I have for her was San Diego." She opened a drawer in her desk and brought out her address book. Writing down the last address she had for her friend she handed it to AJ. "If you are going to see her, please be kind, AJ. She has been through a lot in her life and her daughter Tessa has too. She is a very sweet girl, an artist."

"Adele, you could have told me after I got home and we could have found your friend then. I could have helped her with giving away your name and identity," replied AJ writing down all the information. "I wish I had time for a longer visit sister, but I am on a tight schedule to find Tessa and get her back to Washington."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You were having problems with your marriage at that time, brother. I didn't want to add to your worries. And, AJ, don't force her if she doesn't want to go. Please!" Adele begged him with her hand on his arm. 

"I'll tell her about her father, and then I'll tell her father where she is. That's about the best I can do  
Adele. I can't totally break a promise. I have to let him know where to find her, since she's his only  
child," AJ said kissing his sister goodbye. "I'll do my best to keep in touch. Let's not make it eight years between visits, Adele."

"Why did he wait all these years to contact her?"

"He didn't know about her. They do all these background checks on the new Presidents and found he has a daughter. He only has so much time to produce her before they release it to the media. See why it's so important I get her to Washington?" he explained.

"Just be gentle, AJ, I know how forceful you can get at times. Now you should probably go, take care and God Bless." 

"What about my gentle side Adele, have you forgot about that? I will do my best to handle this child  
with kid gloves," he smiled and kissed his sister.

"Good bye, AJ, don't be such a stranger!"

AJ's frustration level was at an all time high when he reached San Francisco. The address his sister had given him was over two years old the landlord of the apartment building had told him. Adele (he still didn't know her real name) had moved when she had to quit her job her as a waitress because of some unknown illness. The forwarding address he had for her led AJ to another abandoned place.

At the second place, though, he at least got some word of her daughter. It seemed Tessa visited her mother at least twice a week. Adele had moved again after just over a year at this second location.

That was how he ended up in San Francisco. Adele had told the landlord she was moving to San Francisco to be closer to her daughter. AJ located the run down apartment building where she had lived for eight months. His heard sank when the old lady that ran the place gave him Adele's next location.

Standing next to the place where Adele was lying, a chill ran down his spine. It was unnerving to see his sister's name on the headstone at his feet. Knowing she was alive in Houston and that a woman he had never met was laid to rest under the stone that read: Adele Chegwidden Born June 1,1944. Died August 8, 2004. His and Adele's birthday! He had reached a permanent dead end, missing her by just a few months.

The last landlady had no information on Adele's daughter other than the fact that a young woman was a regular visitor and also was the one paying Adele's rent. AJ had perked up at that asking for the address from the checks used to pay the rent. His hopes fell again when the woman said she always paid in cash. Just as he was about to leave, the woman remembered that what little belongings Adele had at the apartment had been shipped to a warehouse across town.

That was how AJ came to find himself in the warehouse district on his second day in San Francisco. He stood for a few minutes looking at the rundown building, wondering what he would find on the third floor, which was where Adele's things had been sent. AJ had no idea how this could lead him to finding Tessa, but it was the last lead he had.

Climbing the stairs that he found once he was inside the building, AJ had taken one look at the rickety old elevator and decided not to chance it. He allowed a ray of hope to flicker when he saw a small printed name label above the peephole in the heavy metal door at the top of the flight of stairs. T Chegwidden, it read. The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it open.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friday, November 18, 2004

0940 EST

Warehouse District

San Francisco, CA

Working with live models was so much better than working from sketches or memory, for Tessa. It just gave her so much more inspiration. That was when she did her best work too. She just knew that the painting she was working on now was one of the best she had ever done.

Repositioning John's hands on Jean's ass, Tessa went back to her easel and picked up her brush again. "Can you two hold that position for me?" she asked as the door behind her opened. Glancing up at the large Garfield clock on the wall before turning around, Tessa confirmed that her next model was twenty minutes early.

She was about to take the guy to task as she spun around and saw him for the first time. Tessa fell into instant lust! He was perfect! The exact body type she loved working with. She could hardly wait to see him without that uniform! Who had told him it was a costume party? Although, all those decorations on his jacket and that gold braid were really impressive. Maybe she could use parts of the uniform after all! Sending up a quick prayer that he wasn't gay like John, she finally spoke.

AJ stood there facing the most amazing looking woman he had ever seen. His first sight of her was when her back was to him and her blue-black hair was in some kind of intricate braid that reached to her ankles. Her bare toes were curled into the fake bearskin rug under her feet and it seemed that all she had on was a very large man's dress shirt that reached her knees. With the light spilling through the bank of windows behind her it was clear she had nothing on under it. When she spun to face him, he was even more shocked. In her porcelain white face, blazed the most intense purple eyes! 'They had to be from those colored contacts they made these days!' was the stray thought that flitted through his mind right before she spoke, breaking the spell he had been under since he had opened that door.

"You're early, but I was almost done for the day on this one anyway, the morning light is fading. If you will just go behind the screen and get out of that uniform, I don't know why they told you to wear it. Anyway there is a robe back there if you're modest. Let me do a few quick finishing strokes here and I'll be ready for you."

It was not until that moment that AJ noticed the couple that was sitting on the chair behind her. Actually, the man was sitting on the chair; the woman was sitting on the man. She was astraddle the man with his hands on her six and both of them were NAKED! Then it hit him what the purple-eyed woman had said to him. She had told him to undress and she would be ready for him soon! What in the world had he stepped into?!

Tessa turned back to the painting on her easel, but she felt the stare of the man in uniform on her, he had not gone behind the screen like she had instructed. Facing him again she said, "Look, at the hourly rate I'm paying you, I don't have time for you to dawdle! Get undressed, but bring the hat with you, we can use it in the picture!" she had noticed it tucked under his arm just then. He was just as sexy as her first glimpse and even though it would be a shame to cover that beautiful baldhead, she had a great idea for her next work!

AJ spoke for the first time, "It's called a cover, not a hat!"

"Oh! Okay, come out in just your cover then, sailor!" she smiled at him. Throwing a comment over her shoulder she said, "John, you and Jean are done for the day see you tomorrow at nine." The couple stood and stretched unashamed of their lack of clothes. AJ averted his eyes when Jean headed for the screen, allowing him to see her in all her glory.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

And the purple-eyed woman had instructed him to get just as naked as these two were! 'No,' he reminded himself, 'she had told him he could keep his 'hat' on!' While AJ was trying to recover his wits from being told to get naked by a woman he didn't even know, the naked man, she had called John, walked over to her and held out his hand, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, John, no!" she exclaimed, backing away from him.

The action hadn't looked threatening, but AJ was instantly alert in case he had to go to her defense, then his worst fears were confirmed when the naked man spoke, "Tessa, I want my shirt back!"

"But, Johnny, it looks so much better on me than it does you!" she argued.

Jean's voice came from behind the screen, "John, why do you keep wearing shirts you know she will want, when you come over here? That is the third one she has stolen in the last week! You know you won't get it back." Just as she finished speaking, Jean came out from behind the screen in biker's leathers! Picking up the helmet on the table she held out her hand to Tessa.

Placing cash in Jean's palm, Tessa giggled when the model threatened, "John, if you don't hurry and get dressed, I'm leaving without you! I'm starving!"

John heaved a sigh of defeat and headed for the screen. This allowed Tessa's attention to once again fall on AJ. "If you are not out of those clothes pretty quick-like, sailor, I will have to dock your pay!" she teased.

AJ was about to tell her he had no intention of getting out of his clothes, when John emerged from the screen in skin tight leather pants and zipping up a leather jacket over his naked chest. He walked over to Tessa and kissed her cheek, asking, "And where is my pay, little one?"

Tessa grinned and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a covered plate, which she handed him. "Thanks doll!" he said and followed Jean out of the room.

"Well why do you still have your clothes on, sailor?" she winked. "Time is money and you're fast losing yours, buster."

"You, don't call an Admiral, Buster!" AJ growled and he was about to tell her that he was not there to get naked when she...

Unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt. "Man, it's hot up here. Aren't you hot in that outfit?" she asked walking over to help him unbutton his jacket. "Believe me you'll feel ever so much better with the clothes off. The breeze comes through that window and cools the naked skin making you very comfortable."

He backed out of her reach and in his best 'Admiral's voice' said, "Stop right there! Are you Tessa..." he hesitated over the last name and then said, "Chegwidden? Daughter of Adele Chegwidden?" 

"Yes, I am, why do you ask if you already seem to know," she asked confused. "Who are you, if not one of my models?"

"I am Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Adele Chegwidden is my sister."

"You're my uncle? Wait, mom never mentioned having a brother," she replied looking him over good. "Who are you really and what do you want?"

"No, I am not your Uncle. Because your mother was not my sister. Your mother was using my sister's identity, and I have been sent here by your father to find you and bring you to meet him."

Walking over to the same chair that John and Jean had just gotten off of, Tessa sat down and crossed her long, naked legs. "Yeah, right. Suppose you tell me just who my dear daddy is and why after all these years he wants to meet me?"

"Why don't we start with, do you know your mother's real name?"

"Of course, Adele Chegwidden. Chegwidden being her maiden name since my father never bothered to marry her," replied Tessa swinging her leg hard due to the fact she was irritated.

AJ walked to the windows and stood there looking out with his hands clasped behind back, this was his thinking pose, and he needed to think how best to say what he needed to tell Tessa. He was just about to speak when a young man walked into the room and started to undress before he even reached the screen. The younger man looked up and saw AJ, "Hey! Tessa I am NOT going to do a guy on guy thing, especially with a guy that OLD!"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Forget it, Freddie, I'm not up to painting anymore today. Come back tomorrow at the usual time," Tessa said getting up and giving him some money.

"You pay him when he didn't even model for you?" AJ asked when the younger man was gone.

"Yes, of course! He came here expecting to work and it was my fault that I was not ready for him. If I didn't pay him, he wouldn't pose for me anymore! A lot of these young models are struggling to make their way and sometimes what they make here is all they have to live on. Without the money or food I give them they'd be eating out of a garbage can," informed Tessa. "I guess that you've never gone hungry before."

"Yes, I have, it was a long time ago, but I have. Now, Tessa, we really need to talk. I have come a long way to find you at the request of your father."

Throwing her long braid over her shoulder and walking to the window to stare out. The sun shining in left nothing to the imagination. "When did he suddenly get so interested in little 'ole me?"

"He only found out about you four days ago and sent me after you right away."

"Why would he send someone like you after me?"

"Someone like me?" AJ asked wondering what type she thought he was.

"Obviously you are someone important, I mean it is not everyday you meet an Admiral! Why you?"

"He came to me thinking you were my niece and he sent me after you to ask you to come back with me so the two of you could meet." AJ tried to look away from the sight she presented standing there in the sunlight, but his eyes would not leave her.

Without turning around she ask, "Why start looking for me now?"

"Because he just found out about you. He couldn't have looked for you any sooner, when he didn't know you had been born until four days ago, Tessa."

"Why couldn't he have found us when mom was still alive. She never forgot him," she shook her head.

"I don't know why things happen the way they do, but it was an intense background check that finally turned up the fact that you had been born, Tessa. Your father is Nathan Lassiter."

"Lassiter? President Lassiter?! You have to be kidding me!?" laughed Tessa turning and facing AJ. "Now that you have my full attention, tell me who he really is, who is my father?"

"He won't actually be the President for a month or so yet, but Nathan Lassiter is your father, Tessa."

"Damn, Uncle AJ, when you come with a surprise, you really pull the rug out from under someone," replied Tessa as her eyes filled with tears. "Maybe you had better leave now."

"Tessa, I am not your Uncle. As I said before, your mother was using my sister's ID all these years. We need to find out what her real name was, so this can all be cleared up."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth? I have mom's ID and just your word," Tessa said wiping her eyes. "I think the written ID outweighs your word."

AJ wanted to go to her and comfort her, but the sexual harassment rules had been drilled into his head so often in his line of work that he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He did however pull out his wallet and show her his driver's license and military ID, all with his name on them. Then he flipped to the back where there was a picture of himself and Adele together, many years ago before she entered the convent. "I did have more hair there, but I can assure that is me, and that is my twin sister Adele Chegwidden."

As she stared at the pictures, AJ was able to take his first real look around the room he found himself in. It was gigantic. The studio was an entire top floor of an old warehouse without a wall in sight. There were banks of windows on all sides that flooded the space with amazing light. The space was divided into rooms with only groupings of furniture. In one corner was the kitchen with all the normal appliances and a small round table with four chairs around it. Not far away was a living room grouping of couch, love seat, and two side chairs.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tessa's bedroom was in another corner and there was a dresser and an open metal rack where her clothes hung. But it was her bed that drew his attention. It was a king sized metal canopy bed with lush velvet curtains hanging at each corner. The light would come pouring through the windows at dawn, but with the heavy fabric pulled closed around the bed it would become an oasis of darkness in the room full of light.

AJ could picture her in that bed, with her hair freed from the braid she wore it in now. Spilling like silk over her creamy white complexion. Just the thought of her lying naked in that bed with only her amazing hair for cover had him feeling stirrings that he shouldn't have had for a girl of her age!

"Could there be more than one Adele Chegwidden?" she asked hopefully, and pulled him away from his thoughts.

"It is a pretty uncommon name. I really doubt it very much, Tessa. Did your mother have any paperwork that you have not gone through that might shed some light on this?"

"There's a box over there in the corner, the one covered with a sheet. It is all taped up and I haven't disturbed it since I had it shipped here. Do you suppose there could be a clue inside?" she asked walking over to the box covered in the corner.

"I don't know, Tessa, you would know your mother better than I would even guess."

Pulling the sheet away, Tessa knelt on the floor. The box was taped up so well she couldn't tear it apart. Looking up at AJ she asked, "Do you have a knife on you, or do I need to go to the kitchen and get one?"

AJ smiled and knelt down next to her, he reached for the box and tore through the tape like it was wet tissue paper. Then moved aside so she could be the one to look inside.

"WOW! Not only handsome, but strong, too, and with a great build. Are you sure you don't want to model for me? I could do a great painting that would make you proud," she winked before turning back to dig through the box.

"Um...no I have no desire to be a model!" AJ told her firmly, but he thought, 'She thinks I'm handsome?'

"Let's see, my first baby booties, a picture of me when I was little, my birth certificate which says Adele Chegwidden mother, father unknown. What's this?" Holding it up, AJ saw that she had a birth certificate in the name of Martha May Anderson. "It says she was born 8-6-52 in Houston, Texas. Do you think this is my mother?"

"It is very possible, would you mind if I had one my people check it out?" he asked her gently.

"I guess, but I want it back. It meant something to mom and even if it's not hers, I want to keep it," Tessa said holding the birth certificate to her chest waiting for his promise.

"I don't need to take it from you, Tessa. I just needed your permission to check into it." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial for the office, waiting until Bud Roberts came on the line.

"Lieutenant Roberts, speaking."

"Bud, I need you to run a check on a Martha May Anderson, born 8-6-52 in Houston, Texas, and call me back on my cell as soon as you know anything."

"Yes, Sir, am I looking for anything particular?"

"Any details you can find, Bud, and as quick as you can please."

"Yes, Sir, I'll get right on it and get back to you ASAP!"

"Thank you, Bud, I knew I could count on you."

Thank you, Sir. I'd better hurry if you need this that quick, I'll call back as soon as I have anything, good bye."

AJ hung up and turned to Tessa, "We should know something soon, Bud is amazing at finding things on that computer of his."

"So what branch of the service are you in? The Air Force or the Navy? I never could tell the two apart," she shrugged. "I guess you are pretty high up with all them ribbons and that big gold thing on your chest."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Navy, Ma'am," AJ told her with a grin. "And the big gold thing is my SEAL trident."

"Navy, huh, do you drive a big boat? What is a SEAL Trident?" she asked sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Have a seat on the bed and tell me about yourself."

He looked at the bed and then her sitting crossed legged like that when he knew she couldn't have anything on under that shirt. If he sat on her bed he would be able to see...'control yourself Chegwidden!' He stayed where he was and said, "A SEAL trident is the symbol you get for being a part of an elite team who are sent into some of the most dangerous situations that you could imagine. And I used to drive a big boat, but these days I drive a big desk." he told her with a grin.

"So you were sent on some dangerous missions, right? Like what for example?" she asked leaning forward.

"That was a long time ago. Why don't you tell me about your work? Why do you draw naked people?"

"I enjoy art and nothing is more beautiful than the human body. No matter how you turn it, you see something different every time," she smiled up at him.

"And you can't see that when they have clothes on?"

"No, you don't see the muscle shape and skin tone and when you pose a body with another one it can be so amazingly sensual. It can take your breath away. It becomes not just two people, but art in the purest form," she explained staring off in to space.

"That sounds fascinating. May I see some of your work?" He almost lost himself in the look on her face. She was so lovely!

"Sure I have a few left that I haven't sold, even a self portrait," she replied going to the other corner of the room where canvases lay stacked against the wall. "Here, come see for yourself, while the light is still good."

He walked over to where she was and looked at the pictures she held out. AJ was impressed with her work, she truly captured the light and shadows of her subjects and they seemed to come alive on her canvas. Then she pulled out the one of herself and he was stunned!

She laid on that amazing bed of hers, on a coverlet of navy blue velvet, her hair loose and covering her breasts with just her nipples peeking out. Her hip was lifted just enough to hide the treasure that lay between her legs, but the length and sensuous curve of her legs was clear to see lying on the rich velvet. Her skin seemed to glow with light.

"Do you like it? It was my first attempt at a self-portrait," she waited for his opinion. "I usually just paint males, but it was a challenge I wanted to try."

AJ stood in front of the painting of her, transfixed. He couldn't move or speak; the beauty of the painting was only slightly outdone by the beauty of the subject. When he finally found his voice, he asked hoarsely, "Would you let me buy it from you Tessa?"

"You really think it's that good?" she asked excitedly. "I never thought about selling it to anyone. After all, it's me. Tell you what, if you find out who my mother really was, the painting is yours free of charge."

"It is almost as beautiful as you are, Tessa," he told her. Suddenly in the quiet room AJ's cell phone began to ring. Hating the damn cell phone at that moment, he opened it and snapped, "Chegwidden!" into it.

"Admiral, Bud here. I've found a little information about this Martha May Anderson. I don't know if it's what you're looking for or not. She may very well be dead, Sir," Bud advised AJ.

"Go ahead, Bud, what did you find?"

"Ms. Anderson appears to have gone to the same school as your sister. She dropped out of sight in '69 and no one has heard from her since. I can't find a driver's license or voter's registrations or even car registration. She just completely disappeared and I can't find anyone that has seen or heard from her since," Bud told him, wondering what the Admiral wanted with this woman.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Friday, November 18, 2004

1100 EST

Warehouse District

San Francisco, CA

"Thank you, Bud, that's what I wanted to know. How are things going at the office? Any problems I should know about?"

"No, Sir, the Colonel has everything covered. Did you want to speak to her?"

"No, Bud. I trust all of you to take care of things. I will be back as soon as I can, thank you again." He hung up the phone and turned to Tessa, asking her if she would come over to the couch. When they had sat down he told her what Bud had found out. He knew this had to come as a shock to her, thinking one thing all these years and finding out that her whole life had been a lie.

"Does that really prove it was my mother?" she asked desolated. "Could it be someone that mother knew and not her?"

"Tessa, it makes sense, if your mother needed to hide because she was expecting you and my sister offered her the use of her identity...Damn it!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong, AJ, did you think of a way to prove who my mother really was?" she grabbed his hand and held on tightly.

"Yes! I am an old fool! The answer was right there in front of me all along!" he flipped open his cell phone again and dialed his sister's number. When she came on the line he asked, "Adele, was your friend's name Martha Anderson?"

"Yes, Martha May Anderson. Did you find her and her daughter, AJ? Remember your promise to me and don't force them to do anything they don't want," she answered with an order.

"Adele, your friend passed away recently. I am here with her daughter, and you were right, she is an artist. Her paintings are amazing."

"Martha May is dead? Oh my, that's so sad to hear. Send my regards to her daughter. So little Tessa has become quite the artist, has she? You'll have to buy one of her painting and send it to me," sighed Adele. "I'm going to miss hearing from Martha May, maybe Tessa will write me once in a while."

"I will tell her that you would like to hear from her, Adele, but I don't think that I will send you any of her paintings!" AJ laughed at the thought of his sister seeing one of Tessa's works.

"Well why in the world not, AJ? What an awful thing to say! You said she was good at what she did, why not send me one to admire? I love good art as much as anybody," scolded his sister.

"I just don't think there would be a place that you could display it there, Adele. And I am not sure how comfortable you would be with her subjects."

"You could give me a chance to find out for myself. You don't know what my taste are, goodness you haven't been to visit in eight years, I'd probably love one," insisted Adele.

Giving Tessa an uncomfortable grin since she was right there and able to hear his side of the conversation, he said into the phone, "Adele, she paints nudes...MALE nudes!"

"Oh, my goodness, really. Does she have any small ones?" whispered his sister. "You know like maybe a 5X7 that would be nice in my room."

"ADELE CHEGWIDDEN! MOTHER SUPERIOR OF THE LITTLE SISTERS OF SAINT MARY! I am ashamed of you!" AJ tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. He could not believe what his sister the SISTER had just asked him.

"Oh, it's just as well I'd probably end up lusting after it and have to do penance," Adele sighed.

"Well, I will tell you what, sis, Tessa has asked if she could paint me...I will have her do a small one for just you!" AJ could not keep the laughter from his voice now 

"No thanks, brother, I've seen your naked tush many times before, when we went skinny dipping as kids," laughed Adele. "I wanted to see what a real man looked like."

"I will have you know that I have NEVER had any complaints, sister dear!"

"Tell Tessa hello for me and remember your promise, AJ. She is to go nowhere she doesn't want to. Have to run, we have an important guest arriving. Get your butt back here to see me soon. Love you little brother. Bye."

"Goodbye sis, I hope that we can visit again soon."

Adele, too choked up to say any more, simply hung up her phone. She hoped AJ would keep both his promises. He wouldn't force Tessa to leave a home she was happy and he would come back soon and she her. She missed him very much.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"From what mom said about your sister, and what I just heard, she is a fun person to be around," laughed Tessa. "I would love to meet her someday. I'll have to paint her a picture and send it to her. I wonder what she would like? I don't want to disappoint her, I would rather she enjoy my work."

"She was very close to your mother, Tessa. Could you do one of her from memory? I am sure that Adele, my Adele, would love that," AJ suggested gently.

Tessa started to cry, "I'm sure I could, although it would be very hard for me. I would do it for my mother's best friend and no one else. She was so good to us over the years."

"Tessa, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I am sure that if it is to hard for you she would be just as happy with a portrait of you...well, not like the one I want to buy from you, but maybe your lovely face...smiling? May I ask you a personal question?"

"No, I think you know enough personal things about me, already," she replied wiping her eyes. "If fact I believe you know more than I do, which makes me uncomfortable."

"Alright, Tessa, I was only going to ask if your amazing eye color was natural or contacts, but if you don't want to tell me I can understand. I would like to know you very much better, I am sorry that I make you uncomfortable."

"I'll tell you, if you'll pose for me," she grinned. "In the nude of course."

AJ blushed, "I don't think so, I will just have to wonder."

"I can see you're a handsome man and would like to put that on canvas to last forever," she grinned walking up to him, until her face was right in front of his. "Do you really want to wonder for the rest of your life what color my eyes really are, AJ?"

"No, I don't," he gulped, "But at the cost of my dignity, I might just have to live with that question."

"I have such a wonderful idea for the painting, you just can't refuse," she smiled in his face. "We'll use your hat, and of course you'll have to be aroused. I'll call it 'A Salute to the Military'! What do you think?"

AJ backed away from her, "Not on your life! I could never pose for something like that, Tessa. First off it would have to be cleared by our public relations office and I could be arrested for Conduct Unbecoming!" Although just the idea of being aroused around her was not all that difficult to imagine!

"All right, how about without the hat and still aroused," she thought for a moment. "I could call it

'"Dignity' would that suit you?"

"Tessa, this old body has seen a lot of action, and because of that it is very battle scarred. You wouldn't want to paint it, believe me!" he was becoming very uncomfortable now and really needed to change the subject. "So, how long will it take you to get ready to return to Virginia with me to visit your father?"

"I'm not going anywhere to see the man who calls himself my father," she stated, walking to the window on the other side of the room. "I have no father, didn't you read my birth certificate, 'father unknown'."

AJ walked up behind her, it made him pause that she did the same thing he did when she needed to think, go to a window and look out. "Tessa, you do know who your father is, I told you. He is Nathan Lassiter and he wants to meet you. Please come back with me."

Turning she looked at him, "What would you do if you found out after all these years this man claimed to be your father. He could have been there for you when you were hungry and cold. He could have helped your mother while she was sick and dying. He can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned."

"Tessa, he didn't know about you until four days ago! I am sure that he would have been there for you and your mother if he had known!"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"He's a man that can have sex with a woman, a one night stand, and walk away from her. Never go back to check on her to see if he planted his seed in her. She had to work so hard to keep us going all these years. I don't think I want to meet this man. I'm glad I didn't vote for him and if I saw him, I'd tell him."

"Then go to him and tell him that! Tessa, I know the man and serve him as my duty. He is an honorable man and you weren't there when the two of them were together, unless your mother told you those things, how can you judge! You told me yourself that your mother never forgot him," AJ pleaded with her.

"I can't just up and leave my work here! You don't understand. I have lived so long not knowing my father that I don't know if I want to do so now! However, if you would pose for me, nude, it might help me change my mind."

"Tessa, I told you that I couldn't do that and remain in the Navy!" AJ thought for a few minutes and then suggested, "If there were some way you could paint me without showing my face, and promise me that if I did pose for you, you would come back with me...then I would do it."

"No, I want that strong, handsome face. How about if I promise never to sell the portrait, but keep it for myself? Would that hurt your chances of remaining in the Navy?"

"Why would you want to keep a painting of me, Tessa?" forgetting that he had also offered to buy the painting of her! But AJ had no illusions about himself, he wasn't in bad shape for his age, but his age was showing on his body, and he had no desire to advertise that.

"There is something about you, that I can't get out of my artist's mind. If I don't paint you, I will always regret it. You have a nude portrait of me, why shouldn't I have one of you? It only seems fair," she giggled looking him up and down as though she could see through his clothes. She could just visualize the battle scars and the age that had crept up on him. She was bound and determined to do the portrait and he had a feeling she would do it from memory if nothing else.

"Tessa, this old body wouldn't impress anyone. I have scars all over."

"AJ, that just adds character to the man not detracts from the painting. It lets me see what kind of life you've lived. I just want to capture the real you, not some fake person that I have to add the scars and seasoning to. I want the real man, the real AJ Chegwidden, warrior, lover, and leader."

"In all my years, I have never been naked with a woman that I wasn't going to make love to. I'm not sure that I could do that, Tessa."

Her giggle had him worried, knowing that she would be doing that after he was naked too!

"If it will make you more comfortable, AJ, I'll take my clothes off too so we'll both be nude. I've never done that before, but hey there's a first time for everything, and I really want this portrait," she said walking to him unbuttoning her shirt. "What'll it be, sailor? I'm game for just about anything."

Walking over to her he stilled her hands. "No, Tessa. If that shirt comes off I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking you to that incredible bed over there and making love to you!"

"So you're not so old after all, AJ? I knew there was fire in you just waiting to be released. See? I'm a pretty good judge of character. I had you pegged right all along," she grinned leaning into him and feeling his erection. "Pretty impressive, AJ, not bad for an old bald man. I want that portrait, AJ, and you want me to go to Washington. You know my deal, take it or leave it."

"Right now all I can think about is wanting you!" he growled and pulled her closer to him so she could feel every inch of him pressing into her.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Passion, too AJ!? Yes! I could fall for a man like you," Tessa told him, running her hands up and down his arms and over his broad shoulder. "Take me, AJ, take me now."

"Damn it, Tessa! I am old enough to be..."

Covering his mouth with hers she kissed his with as much passion as she had ever put in a kiss. Pressing her half nude body against his and slowly rubbing up against him like a cat would, she knew she had him right where she want him, well almost, they hadn't made it to her bed, yet.

"Tessa, are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure that you can want an old man like me?" If she said no, he was going to have to get out of there fast. He was ready to explode.

"Oh, yes, AJ, I'm positive I want you. Would you like to feel the proof or are you too much a gentleman to put his hand between a lady's thighs?" she grinned looking up at him daring him to do just as she'd suggested.

"Not as long as I have the lady's invitation to do so. Tessa, are you protected? At my age this isn't something that is an everyday event and I don't carry condoms with me," he said waiting to take this any further until he was sure that there would be no chance she could accuse him of the same thing she thought of her father had done.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean, but if you'd feel better there are some condoms in the drawer of the night stand. It's your choice, sailor, I've made mine," she grinned hooking her finger in his belt and leading him to the bed. "What's it to be, AJ, or had you still rather check to see if I want you?"

"Your word is good enough for now, Tessa. I don't like to rush into things. I'll wear a condom if you want the health risk protection, but in the military we have regular physicals and I can assure that I'm clean." He followed her to the bed, reaching for the buttons on her shirt; he began to reveal the body he had seen in the self-portrait.

The backs of his fingers brushed against her skin as he unbuttoned the model's shirt she had on. AJ felt a twinge of jealousy at that thought, and that surprised him. "Do you often take your model's clothes?" he asked.

"Afraid you'll have to buy a new uniform if you pose for me?" she smiled as she undid the gold buttons on his jacket.

Parting the shirt to reveal that he had been right, she wore nothing under it, he replied, "I thought only my 'hat' was in danger?"

She would have answered, but after his jacket had fallen to the floor, she had removed his tie and then started on the buttons of his shirt. Finding a T-shirt there instead of skin, she looked up at him with a mild glare, "How many layers of clothes DO you have on?"

"Just standard military dress, Ma'am," he told her with a grin, helping her to remove his shirt and T-shirt. 'Now is when she will back out,' he thought. The scars on his chest were clearly visible.

"AJ, you're stunning! I could cum just looking at you!"

"Tessa, you're so good for this old man's ego!"

"You're not old, sailor," she said stepping even closer to him and running her finger over a short scar under his left breastbone. "How did you get this scar, AJ?"

Shuddering at the heat this simple touch caused in him, he told her, "I was stabbed with a bayonet. They told me that if it hadn't hit a rib, it would have been through my heart."

"I'm so glad that didn't happen," she whispered and ran her fingers over the star shaped wound on his right shoulder, "And this one?"

"I was shot while escaping from the POW camp in Viet Nam."

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tessa walked around him, looking over what she could see of his body and when she was behind him, traced a long thin scar that started at his right shoulder blade and disappeared below his beltline. Her hands came around him and her breasts brushed his back so he could feel her hardened nipples as she undid his belt and then the button and zipper of his pants. As they fell to the floor, AJ toed off his shoes and stepped out of the pants.

Standing there in his briefs and socks, with her still behind him tracing the scar to its end, she slid his briefs down to find it. It ended on his butt cheek. "Tell me," she said breathlessly.

"I was doing a halo jump when the plane was hit, then a piece of debris cut through my wetsuit."

"Oh, AJ!" she sighed, coming around in front of him. Taking him by the hand she led him to her bed, and motioned for him to sit down. She knelt in front of him and removed his socks. Running her hands up his legs from his feet, she found another scar, this one on his left thigh. Tessa's eyes met his and she waited for him to tell her where this scar had come from.

He gave her a wry smile, "My daughter's lover shot me."

"You have a daughter?"

It hit him like a ton of bricks, Tessa was thirty-four years old and Francesca was thirty-two! This woman, naked on her knees in front of him, was barely older that is daughter! Tessa was still waiting for his answer, "Her named is Francesca, and she lives in Italy with her mother. Tessa, she is almost your age," he admitted sadly.

She didn't care; his age didn't bother her, but how to let him know that? Smiling she ran her hands the rest of the way up his thighs and took his fully erect shaft in her hands, "This is how I want to paint you!" she told him her eyes meeting his as she stroked him.

AJ groaned at her touch, he reached out and pulled her to her feet until she stood in front of him between his thighs. His rock hard shaft nudged her belly as he took one nipple into his mouth.

Tessa moaned as she felt his mouth on her breast. Turning slightly she sat on his thigh and reached for his shaft again, while still giving him access to her breast. His hands were busy also; one stroked up and down her slender back, while the other teased and tormented the breast that his mouth was not paying homage to.

"Are you still ready for me, Tessa?" he asked giving her one last chance to change her mind. Allowing her legs to fall open, she guided the hand that had been on her breast to the juncture of her thighs. She ran his fingers up and down her wet folds.

"Yes, AJ, I am oh so ready for you!"

He stood, lifting her in his arms, as he did so, with a swift and graceful turn, for a man as large as he was. AJ placed her in the center of the bed and in the instant before he followed her, he paused to devour her with his eyes. "My God, you're beautiful, Tessa!"

"And you're magnificent!" she told him, holding out her arms to welcome him into them and her body. He moved into her arms, sharing with her a searing kiss before moving his head to nuzzle her ear. She squirmed and tried to turn away from his mouth. Her ears had always been ultra-sensitive to this kind of play.

Amused at her escape attempts, he turned her ear back to his lips with a firm, but gentle hand on her delicate chin. AJ sucked on her earlobe and traced the edges with the tip of his tongue. His hand copied the movements at her other ear and within moments he heard her breathing quicken and then begin to come in gasps. Just to see what would happen, he bit down lightly on her earlobe and she flew apart in his arms.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Almost before Tessa had recovered, AJ's hands and mouth were on the move. He trailed kisses down her neck as his hands caressed her shoulders. Then his large hands cupped her breasts as he trailed kisses from one peak to the other. Her breathing again sped up as her legs parted in a plea that he could no longer resist.

He sprinkled a moist line of kisses down her belly, stopping for a moment to flick his tongue into her belly button. AJ was rewarded with a groan from her and her hands reached out to caress his baldhead. His hands spread her legs farther apart as his kisses reached her nether curls. Parting her folds with the fingers of one hand, his tongue and teeth found and took possession of her clit.

AJ sucked at her juices before his teeth once again gently took her clit prisoner and his tongue began fluttering against it like a trapped butterfly. One finger traced up and down her wet folds until it found its way into her tight core.

She was so very tight, that for one frightening moment, he wondered if she were a virgin, but his questing finger found no barrier as it stroked in and out. Knowing his own size he knew that he really needed to prepare her. He actually worried if she would be able to accommodate him. Inserting a second finger she slowly arched up like a bowstring on the bed as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. Tessa groaned at the full feeling wanting more, wanting him… "AJ, I need you now!" she gasped out.

"Not yet, Tessa, you're not ready."

"Yes! I am!"

"Darlin', you're so tight and I'm rather large…."

"Then stop talking and…" Her words ended as he introduced a third finger and she began to quiver. Tessa's body shook as her second orgasm overwhelmed her and sent her into the throes of ecstasy.

"AJ, oh, AJ, please, please take me now! I need to feel you inside me," she panted. "Don't you need me?"

"Yes, I need you more than air to breathe, Tessa, but I needed to make sure that you could…well that you were ready for me," he smiled at her as he knelt on the bed between her legs and raised them to his shoulders. He chose that angle so he could be sure that he would enter her slowly, watching for signs that he was hurting her with his size. Placing the head of his cock at her entrance he gave a gentle push, she was so tight!

"AJ, is it the military way to be so slow and cautious? Will you please, stick that big cock inside  
me this instant or I'm coming after you," she grinned arching up to meet him half way.

"Darlin'! I just don't want to hurt you!" he said pushing just a bit harder and being rewarded with the head of his cock finally sliding inside of her. It was so hard to hold back like he was, but there was no way he wanted to injure her!

"Damn it, AJ, make love to me now!" she cried. "You're cruel to torment and tease a woman. Do it and do it now." She pulled her legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him into her in one quick stroke! He gasped as he felt his balls meet her six, and knew that he was completely inside of her.

"Tessa! I could have hurt you!" he protested as he looked into her face, but instead of finding the flash of pain he thought he would find there he found a look of profound bliss.

"You need to remember that what Tessa wants, Tessa gets," she grinned up at him. "Now move! Or do I have to do everything?"

Grinning from ear to ear, he said, "I aim to please, Ma'am!" and began to stroke slowly into her and out again, teasing her with the slow pace.

Reaching out she gripped his arms and pulled him down on top of her. "That's better! Now I can feel all of you. Outside and inside. You're a wonderful lover, AJ! Do you think I'm wicked?" she arched up and rubbed her hardened nipple against his chest.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ummm, yes, my wicked little witch! I am sure that you have bewitched me!" he said as he could feel himself drawing closer to the edge and wanting to make sure that she went along for the ride he reached down between their entangled bodies and placed his thumb on her clit, stroking it in time with his strokes.

"No…too quickly, AJ! I really wanted to enjoy the next one…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" laying there, panting for breath, and sprawled out too weak to move, she knew she was going to kill him when she could move. She had wanted that last one to last and last. The man was just too damn good. "If you ever apply for a job as a lover, let me know I want to be first in line."

AJ smiled at her and since she had started to breathe again figured that it was time for him to finish what he had started. Increasing the speed of his strokes he watched her face to see the passion building once again.

"Oh Lord, man! And you call yourself old? Then I only want to make love to old, tall and bald men," she whispered in his ear just before she nip it. "Don't stop, it feels to good to ever stop. I want to make love all night long."

"Well, even as experienced as I am, since it is just noon now, I'm not sure that I will be able to keep up with that pace, Tessa!" His pace increased once again and he drew her breast into his mouth to nibble on her nipple as their passion built to a mutual climax this time. He wanted her with him when he finally came!

The passion building inside her she tried to hold back, but it was impossible. She could feel the orgasm coming and arched up to drive him deeper inside her one last time before he poured his life force into her. As he came he shouted her name, "Tessaaaaaaaaaa!"

She was feeling with every sensitive nerve in her body and was quivering and quaking and calling his name. That was AJ's last thought as he followed her into a realm only lovers can enter together.

Falling to the bed next to Tessa, AJ pulled her into his arms. "Tessa, you are amazing!"

"It's not me AJ, we're just good together. Remember it takes two to tango and I think we dance pretty good together," she smiled holding him next to her.

"Yes, I think we do at that!" Holding her in his arms he snuggled close to her and fell into a light sleep.

Seeing that he had fallen asleep she slipped out of bed and went to get her sketchpad. Sitting in a chair naked she sketched AJ in several poses, not really satisfied with any of them. She was on the eighth pose when he awoke.

Reaching for her, he found the bed next to him empty. Propping himself up on one elbow he looked around the immense room for her. Spotting her at last he saw the sketchpad in her hands, "Tessa?"

"Yes, AJ?" she asked lost in total concentration. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" She looked up at him propped up on his elbow and quickly changed pages and rapidly started sketching him in that pose.

"Tessa, what are you doing?" he knew, but was hoping against hope that he was wrong!

"I'm sketching that gorgeous body. I just can't seem to get a sketch that does it justice and it's so frustrating," she replied tossing the pad over in the corner. "I just can't get you by sketching you AJ, I want to do a painting, please!?"

"Tessa, I told you why I can't allow that!" he rose to his feet unashamed of his nakedness now that they had been so intimate with each other. AJ walked to his clothes and began to dress.

"Don't dress, AJ. You've rested and surely you're ready to have another romp with me," she grinned up at him. "If your hungry I'll even feed you, like I do all my models. I guess I might as well feed the best lover I've ever had."

He frowned as he pulled oh his briefs and reached for his pants. "Was that all this was to you, Tessa, a romp?"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"No, AJ don't get me wrong, I just don't know what to say around you. You're so different from what few lovers I've had. It's not like I go out and do this everyday. I'm not a whore!" she stood up and her back stiffened leaving her body glowing and every inch for him to see.

"I never thought you were, Tessa!" with his pants finally on he went to her and pulled her into his arms. "You are a very special and beautiful woman. You can feel free to say whatever you like around me. Why don't you start with how I am so different? Is it just my age?" 

"No, you're special, and I don't mean just in making love. Although you're the best lover I've ever had and that is counting all three of them," she ducked her head wondering what he thought of her now. "I enjoy sparring with you. I love looking into your chocolate brown eyes and feeling that you want only me. I know it's crazy, but you make me feel special like no one ever has."

"The man in your bed should make you feel special! If he doesn't then he is doing something wrong! You're a very special person, Tessa, and I enjoy sparring with you too!" He smiled at her as he held her close. It was hard to keep from getting aroused again, holding this delectable naked woman in his arms. 

"Are the color of your eyes real or are they a contacts?" she asked teasing him. "You want to make  
love to me again don't you, AJ? I want you too, so what's stopping us?"

"My eyes are the ones I was born with, although these days they need reading glasses. And as to what is stopping us, how about the fact that we met less than two hours ago and over half of that time has been spent in bed? I don't want you to think that is all I want from you, Tessa. How about you let me take you out to lunch and we can get to know each other a little better? After you get rid of those drawings you were making when I woke up."

"They're no good anyway, they don't portray the real you. I'd have to have you all the way aroused for that to happen. Want to see them before I toss them away?" She walked over to the pad in totally comfort with her nudity. Tessa picked up the sketchpad and brought it back to show him. "See? There is no essence to them. No strength of will that shines in your eyes. They are simply no good and might as well be thrown away. However, I would like to keep them just to remember you."

"Remember me? Where do you think I'm going?" he asked and then looked over her shoulder at the drawings she had done of him. He was stunned! They were incredible! If she thought these were no good, what must her good work be like?! "Tessa, these are fantastic, even if your subject is an old sleeping man!"

"AJ, you are not old, no old man could have make love to me the way you just did. No one has made love to me like that in my life," she replied turning to him smiling sadly. "You will leave too and don't deny it. Men don't stick around long unless they can be fed and taken care of in the manner they've become used to. I'll take what I can get, for as long as I can have it and hold on tight to my memories."

"If you came back with me we could have much more time together. And I can feed and take care of myself, Tessa, I have for years, that is not why I find you so attractive!" AJ said, taking her pad and laying it aside so he could take her in his arms and kiss her tenderly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her lowered body against his and started to grind it hard. She had to get his attention off of one thing to another. There was no way she was leaving her home and work to go to Washington.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Friday, November 18, 2004

1300 EST

Warehouse District

San Francisco, CA

He groaned, "Tessa! Stop that woman! Get dressed and let me take you out to lunch! I need to keep my strength around you!"

"Alright, apparently I have lost my allure so I guess we have to eat," she sighed and threw on an old pair of jeans and T-shirt. She threw her braid over her shoulder, and said, "Okay, boss man, I'm ready to go."

"Tessa, don't doubt for a moment that I am not hard as a rock for you! But I want to get to know more than your body!"

"Fine, let's go out and eat. We can talk and you can tell me all your deep dark secrets," she replied heading for the door.

AJ was angry with himself for upsetting her, and then his thoughts drifted to Lassiter. He spared a grimace at the thought of what he would do when he found out the man he sent after his daughter had taken her to bed an hour after meeting her! He flipped open his cell phone and called the same cab company that had brought him here.

"AJ, are you coming or have you changed your mind and want to make love?" asked Tessa hopefully.

"I am right behind you, Tessa," he said and followed her out of the apartment. He did stop as she walked into that rickety old elevator though. 

"Get in, AJ, it is safer than it looks, I promise," she grinned. "We can neck on the way down."

"Let's take the stairs and we can neck in the cab!" he compromised.

Thinking for just a minute Tessa replies, "Deal! I sure hope it's a long ride."

"I don't know this town, so I will have to rely on you to choose a place. Where ever you would like, Tessa," AJ told her as they walked down the flight of stairs together.

"Okay, what's your favorite food, AJ? That will give me some idea on what restaurant to choice."

"I like pretty much anything, except raw stuff, I got enough of that in Viet Nam."

"There's a wonderful little Chinese place up here and they even serve steak if you'd like. It's within walking distance so I guess necking would be out. Do you enjoy Chinese and steak?" she asked waiting to see if she should pick another restaurant.

"That sounds fine Tessa, and there will be plenty of time for necking after lunch," he winked at her.

Grinning she said, "Then turn right and it's a block and a half. It's called The Golden Dragon and it has the most amazing Chinese food you ever tasted."

"I doubt I will be able to concentrate on the food as long as you are sitting across the table from me, Tessa. You are very distracting."

"And here I thought you were a starving man. I want to see you do justice to your food Mr. Navy SEAL or you're in deep trouble," she grinned taking his arm as they walked down the sidewalk. She felt very proud to be seen on his arm. "What do you do beside look up  
wayward daughters?"

"Oh, that's all they let me do these days!" he chuckled. It did his ego good to be seen with this incredibly beautiful woman on his arm. 

"Somehow I don't think that's the truth. You are too strong and commanding for such a weak job as this. No, you're somebody important, but I just haven't put my finger on it yet," frowned Tessa gauging his reaction to her statement. She still felt him a man of power and one who would command a ship or several people.

He blushed a bit at her admiring glance. "All right, I am a lawyer," he told her. 

"You may be a lawyer, but you're more. Your presence is too commanding for just a lawyer. You're a commander of a ship or several people. Am I right or wrong, AJ?"

"I led a SEAL team in my day, and also commanded a ship, today I just command a desk at JAG."

"JAG, what's that? Whatever it is I love the name," giggled Tessa.

"It stands for Judge Advocate General's office," he told her wondering why it made her giggle.

"WOW, I like the way it sounds, someone has a big and important title. But it's still a funny short name. It sounds like a rap song," she winked looking up at him.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"A rap song, huh? Maybe you should write it, and the Navy could use it in a new ad campaign!" AJ laughed.

"Nah, I'm not into rap, why don't you write it and then it can be announced that it was written by an official Navy man," Tessa looked at him her eyes twinkling, a dare if he ever saw one. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I like many kinds of music, classical mostly I guess, and jazz."

"You like jazz music? There is this incredible place just up from the restaurant that has the best jazz if you'd like to go listen for a while. I mean it is the best I've ever heard!"

"What time do they start playing? Do I have time to go back to the hotel and change clothes? I could use a shower too." 

"Sure you'll have lots of time. They don't start playing until 6:00 PM and it's only 1:30 now," she  
laughed at his hurry. "How long are you staying? If you're going to be here long, just move in with me and forget the hotel. It'll save time and money, and I hate to waste both."

"Tessa, I have to get back as soon as possible. This was just a flying trip for me, and I'm supposed to return with you. Won't you please come back with me? Think of the time we could spend together?"

"I'd be expected to stay wouldn't I, AJ? I would never be able to come home and live a normal life?" she asked looking up at him sadly. "Would you be willing to live like that?"

"I don't know, Tessa. All I know is that he wants to meet you. He wants a chance to know you, and I would like a chance to spend more time with you too."

"Then stay here with me. Take a vacation or go on leave whatever you sailors do but stay awhile. Tell him you couldn't find me or that I'm dead and he'll leave me alone."

"Tessa, part of my job and my personal code is based on honesty and honor. How would it look if I lied to my Commander in Chief? If you won't come back with me, then I will have to return tomorrow, I'll just have to tell him that I found you and you did not want to know him," AJ told her sadly.

"Here's the restaurant, still want to eat?" she asked trying her best not to cry. "They do have the best food around here close to home."

"I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore. Do you want to eat?" he asked quietly.

"No, but we could get some take-out in case we change our minds later," she said looking at her feet and shuffling them around.

"That sounds fine," he led her into the restaurant and they were shown to a table and given menus.

"We should have just ordered up at the counter instead of sitting down. Once the seat you they try to serve you as a customer," she leaned over and whispered.

"Well, I could use a cup of tea, we could have that while they prepare our order." He was mesmerized by her beautiful eyes, his hand reached up and caressed her cheek, leaving tomorrow was going to be very hard.

Taking his hand her hers she moved it to her lips and kissed the palm. Kissing each finger and gently drawing them in her mouth she sucked on each while holding his stare. "I'd like some tea to while we wait, AJ and then maybe we can make a deal."

"Deal?" he asked hoarsely, it would be some time before he could stand up from that table without embarrassing himself!

"Yes, I'll go back with you under two circumstances. One, you have to stay with me and never let them try to change me," she said seriously. "Two, I want to do a portrait of you nude just for myself."

"Tessa, I don't think anyone could change you! You are a very strong willed young lady, as for staying with you; I do have a job that keeps me pretty busy. How about if I promise to spend as much free time with you as both of us have? Will that do?" he hoped that she would overlook the fact that he had not answered the last part of her demands.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What about my nude portrait? I gave you the one of me, and now I want one of you to keep forever," she demanded staring at him with a look that said she would not budge an inch.

"All right, Tessa, as long as you swear to me that NO ONE else will ever see it!" he capitulated.

"I said it was just for me. What do you expect me to do put it in a show or something?"

"Well, that is usually what artists do with their work, isn't it?"

"Although I have had many shows, I've never attended one. I don't even sign my name to my paintings. I simply sign it TC. No one knows if I'm a male or female, except you and my agent. Does that make you feel better?" she grinned leaning over and taking a sip out of his tea. "In your case I guess I could make an except since it will be such a splendid painting."

"What do you mean you will make an exception for my portrait?" he questioned warily.

"Geesh! Can't you take a joke?" she asked.

"Unless you count attorneys that shoot guns at courtroom ceilings a joke, then we are not really a joking bunch," he replied

"Attorney's shoot holes in the ceiling of a courtroom. The Navy sounds like a strange place to be a lawyer. Have you shot any courtroom ceilings lately?" she took another sip of his tea looking at him as she did waiting for him to answer.

"No, I don't get to try cases anymore, so there is not much chance of that!"

"Why are you an attorney if you never try cases, AJ?" she asked frowning her hair slipping down to her breast. "Explain this Navy to me for it makes no sense."

"I am the one in charge of handing out cases and overseeing things to make sure they get done right. Chief paper pusher, as it were," he grinned at her.

"AHHA, you are the man in charge! The, what did you call, it the JAG? I knew you were someone important AJ. You can't fool me about someone as strong and orderly about yourself."

"Okay you caught me, I am the JAG. That is one of the reasons that this picture of me can't see the light of day. In my position I have to be above reproach."

"It will only see the light of my bedroom, deal?" she asked with a wink, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"That is a lot of light, and you can see everything in every corner of that room!" he was not comfortable with the thought of all of her models seeing the picture. Come to think of it, he was not comfortable with the fact that she spent so much time looking at other naked men!

"Yes, but if I move to Washington, then I'll have a new place to work. I'll make sure it has a closed off bedroom. Will that make you happy, AJ?" she laughed at his modesty.

"You're thinking about moving there?" his eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Are you planning on moving here?"

"I can't, Tessa, my work is there!"

"If the mountain won't come to Mohammed, then Mohammed must go to the mountain. Well, mountain, meet Mohammed," she winked leaning over and kissing him. "The conditions still stand so don't think you're getting off easy."

"With you living in my back yard instead of across the country, things just got a whole lot easier!" he smiled and kissed her back. Their food arrived in to-go containers and AJ pulled out his credit card to pay for the meal so they could leave.

"I hope you know where all the good places to eat are in Washington or I'm going to be really mad at you, buster." She got up and walked out of the restaurant ahead of him, her long hair swaying with her hips. If it had been unbraided it would look just like it the painting.

"I will introduce you to all my favorite places and then we can explore any others that you might like," he promised as he watched her. "Tessa, I do have a condition to posing for you," he called out after her.

Stopping she swung around on him, "I knew it! I just knew you'd have to have your way about the painting. Well Mr. JAG an artist does things her way without compromise. Go ahead and try to change my mind."

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"My conditions are this, if I have to pose naked, then you have to paint naked, and I want to see your hair unbraided!" AJ told her.

"Is that all you want? Then no problem. Except you have to help me take a bath and wash my hair when we're through. Paint will be everywhere. And I do mean everywhere," she laughed so happy he had come into her life.

"Well, that was easier than I thought. Can I ask for one more thing?" he smiled gently at her.

"As long as you don't try to control my painting, ask away," she tilted her head back and looked up at him.

"Are those eyes of yours real?!" he still could not believe that they could be.

"My eyes are as real as yours are, Darling!" she laughed. "Just the same ones I was born with."

"They are amazing!" he said and kissed the tip of her nose. "I need to stop at my hotel so I can change clothes and shower, okay?"

"Sure, I will head home and clean up the mess from this morning's work and put the food in the fridge until we want it. Will you bring your things with you so you can stay the night?" she asked the last carefully not sure how he would respond.

"Are you asking me to check out of the hotel?" he wanted to be clear what she meant.

"Yes, if you want to," she replied with a smile, more sure of herself now.

"Then, yes, I would like that too," AJ kissed her tenderly and hailed a cab to take him back to the hotel. Getting there he sighed, he knew that he had not told Tessa the full truth. Her life would change drastically. She would be followed everywhere she went by secret service agents. Her father would never approve of her art. Her life as she knew it would never be the same. Tessa might try to fight it at first. She could even run away, but they would bring her back. AJ had this feeling if Tessa couldn't paint she'd lose a big part of herself. Sadly he made the call to the White House.

"Chegwidden, have you had any luck?" Lassiter inquired anxiously.

"Yes, Mr. President, I've found your daughter," replied AJ in a calm but sad voice.

"Not President yet, Chegwidden, but tell me why you're disappointed?" he asked concerned for the man he'd sent to do this delicate job.

"No, Sir, not disappointed at all, only tired," AJ responded. "I'll have your daughter in Washington tomorrow or hopefully the next day at the latest. She has some loose ends to tie up with her job before we leave."

"Splendid, Chegwidden. You've done a fine job. I have to run. The Minister of Defense wants to speak to me. Thanks for finding your niece so quickly, see you soon. Goodbye."

"Yeah, my niece." AJ packed up the few belongings that he had brought with him on the trip and then checked out of the hotel. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Tessa, but he wasn't sure where this all could lead. Here and now she didn't seem to mind their age difference, but he knew that friends and family would have something to say about it.

He hailed a cab to take him back to her warehouse home and settled back for the ride. Half way across town he saw something that made him tell the driver to pull over. Paying the man he said that he would call another cab to finish the trip when he was done shopping. Glad that he only had one duffle on this trip AJ headed into the store that he had spotted.

Going into the men's shop, AJ went directly to the dress shirt rack, he picked out several that he thought would look good on Tessa, when the salesman came up to him. "May I help you, Sir?" he asked AJ.

"Yes, I would like these shirts."

"Sir, those are not your size, you need at least two sizes larger than that," the man informed AJ.

"They're not for me. They're for my," AJ paused and smiled, "lover," he finished.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The man eyed AJ with a new look and gave him a come-hither smile, "Oh really, Sir? Well, if the two of you ever break up, could I give you my phone number?"

Startled, AJ looked at the man as if he had lost his mind, until he realized that the salesman thought he was talking about another male! "My girlfriend likes to wear men's shirts," he told the salesman. "I am buying her some of her own so she won't steal mine!" After that, AJ quickly paid for the shirts and left the shop, making a mental note not to go back to that store again!

His cab arrived a few minutes later and he was soon back at Tessa's warehouse. Climbing the stairs, once again avoiding that suspicious elevator, AJ knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" yelled Tessa from the far side of the room.

"AJ," he called back.

"Come on in the door's unlocked," she yelled back. Leaning back in her bubble bath she wondered what AJ would think when he walked through the door.

AJ entered the huge space and looked around for her. He didn't see her standing anywhere so then he began to search lower, looking at chair level for her, still he did not see her. Finally his eyes went to the one other door in the room, he dropped his duffle by the bed and the packages from the store near the couch and then went over to it. He looked inside to find her in the tub. Startled he blushed and back out, "Sorry, Tessa, I didn't know you were taking a bath!" 

"That's fine. You can either join me, or just sit on the commode and talk to me," she grinned up at him a huge towel wrapped around her head. "I'll be awhile just soaking and then getting the tangles out of my hair."

Peeking his head back into the room he asked, "Join you?"

"Only if you want, I don't want to force you…" she peeked back at him. "There is plenty of room if you don't mind the bubbles."

"Well, I have already had a shower...is there something that I could do to help you with your hair? I am dying to see it all loose and free."

"You can get that comb on the sink and work on the tangles. But don't say I didn't warn you it will be a job and a half," she grinned up at him blowing bubbles at him as he passed. "Sure you don't want a bubble bath?"

"Maybe tomorrow, today I want to see that hair of yours and if I did get in there with you we might not get out in time for you to open your present before dinner and the jazz club!"

"Present, you bought me a present? Where did you put it, I want to see it now," she said half rising out of the tub her beautiful breasts peeking through the bubbles. "Please, AJ where is my present?"

"You are so very beautiful! But bath and hair first, then present!" he instructed reaching for the comb she had told him to get and then taking the towel from her head. Her lustrous hair spilled forth and he was itching to run his hands through it.

"You're a tease, did you know that? Tell me I have a present and then not give it to me," she pouted splashing water everywhere. "You could give me a little hint couldn't you?"

"And you're like a child on Christmas morning, that can't wait to see what Santa brought her..." he stopped speaking when their age difference was once again brought home to him.

"AJ, would it help to know that I've received very few presents in my life and this one means an awful lot to me?" she asked suddenly getting quiet after admitting to him how hard her life had been.

"Well, I think I am going to like giving you things, so that's about to change!" he told her tenderly as he took the comb and began to free her gorgeous hair of tangles.

"Hmmmm you do that very nicely. I think I will keep you around just to untangle my hair and love me day and night," she sighed softly. "Why has some woman not grabbed you up when she had the chance? Are the women in Washington, stupid?"

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I will gladly take on this job, Tessa. And my track record with women in the past has not been very good, I have been married and divorced, and there have been a few other relationships of note, just recently I broke off an engagement."

"You broke off the engagement? Then she must have done something very foolish," she tried shaking her head, but AJ was working on her tangles.

"I found her in bed with another man. It had been insane at work and hadn't been paying as much attention to her as I should have and she found someone else to fill her needs."

"That's no excuse for what she did. Did you love her very much?" Tessa asked playing with the bubbles, but really listening for AJ's answer.

"I thought I did, but in looking back I wonder if I was just lonely and thought that she would be a good fit for me. We had many of the same interests."

"I thought that opposites were suppose to attract," shrugged Tessa. "What kind of interests did you share with her?"

"We both loved music, and Shakespeare, good food, and quiet times together, although there were times when she would want to go off on these wild adventures that I was sure she would get herself killed on!" he laughed as he remembered Meredith's flying lessons with Harm.

"So you can't share some different interests and be compatible," she asked turning to look at him. "You have to be just alike to make a marriage work."

"I never said that, Tessa. But how did we suddenly get to be talking about marriage?"

"Don't ask me, you started it," she answered and settled back down in the tub. "Do you have any pets?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "Although I think she thinks she owns me and not the other way around, I have a dog."

Sloshing water everywhere Tessa turned all the way around to look at AJ. This afforded him a magnificent view of her body. "A dog! What kind is it? What's her name? Does she stay in the house or outside?"

"She is some kind of German Shepherd mix and her name is Dammit. She rules the house!" he laughed.

"Dammit? Why did you name your dog Dammit? Couldn't you have named her something pretty?" Tessa asked settling back down in the tub.

"She sort of named herself, its a long story, but she actually saved my life," he grinned at the thought of a 'pretty' name for Dammit.

The bubbles were starting to fade away in the tub and the water was starting to cool. Still everything AJ said was so fascinating that Tessa was afraid to get out she was afraid he'd stop talking. "How did Dammit save your life?"

"Why don't you get dried off, and I will tell you all about it as I warm up dinner. Then if you eat all of your vegetables you can have your present!"

"AJ, don't treat me like a child. I've taken care of myself and mother far too long to be treated as a little girl now," she said standing and reaching for a huge bath towel and wrapping it around herself. "Give me a minute and I'll warm up our food."

"I'm sorry, Tessa, that wasn't how I meant it at all, I was just trying to find another excuse to keep you from your present a bit longer. Please let me get dinner warmed up while you dry off and get dressed?"

"I'm sorry, AJ, I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I nervous about meeting this man that calls himself my father. It won't take me but a minute to get my clothes on and I'll help. Did you get most of the tangles out of my hair or do I need to work on it?" she asked wrapping the big towel around her, covering her body from breasts to feet.

"I think I got them all, and he doesn't call himself your father, Tessa. He is your father. If you want, I can be there when you meet him for the first time, if you think that would help?"

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I think I'd like that very much, AJ. I don't suppose you mind being there every time we had to meet would you?" she asked with a cute grin on her face. For the first time he realized she must be afraid. Everything would be strange and new and to have a brand new father on top of it must be pretty scary for her.

"I don't think that will be possible, but I will be there as much as I can be, how is that?" he asked as he busied himself warming the take-out food for their dinner. AJ was looking forward to this evening; he wanted to hold her in his arms and dance with her. He had a feeling that she would be a wonderful dancer. 

Quickly drying off she put on a red halter dress with nothing on underneath. She wanted to surprise AJ later. Slipping into some red sandals and grabbling a red scarf she tied her hair back away from her face leaving it to hang loose. Picking out a pair of dangling silver earring she was set to go. Walking into the kitchen she did a quick turn around for AJ and loved the reaction she got.

He simply stood there opened mouthed. There were no words to describe how exquisite she was!

"What? The JAG himself has nothing to say?" she teased. "I thought I'd at least get a, 'Tessa you look pretty tonight'."

"You're breathtaking!"

"Hmmmm that's even better than pretty. You attorney's are known for your silver tongues though, should I believe you?" she teased walking by and tapping him on the chest. "Maybe I should swear you in and question you."

"I would swear to your incredible beauty under oath, Ma'am, but I dare anyone not to see if for themselves!" AJ smiled as he captured her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm and then her delicate wrist.

"Oh, AJ I'm going to miss you! Men like you never stick around," she said sadly then pulling her wrist from his hand she turned away. "I'll be back I forgot to put on perfume."

Catching hold of her arm, he turned her back to face him. "Tessa, I will be around as long as you want me to be there. And you don't need perfume, your natural scent is intoxicating enough!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she returned the kiss and even deepened it. This man was special and in her heart she knew it. She felt him run his fingers in her long hair and wondered what he really thought of it. The few lovers she had thought it was a mess to have to deal with. Pressing her body closer to his she felt his erection and her desire for him rose to heights she never dreamed possible.

"Tessaaa," he moaned into her mouth, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her to her bed. Placing her down on it he looked at her and said, "I want to make love to you now. Tell me if that's not what you want because in a moment, I won't be able to stop!"

Silently she just held out her arms to him.

He joined her on the bed and began kissing her, every inch of her! As he removed the one item of clothing she had on she got the reaction that she wanted from that! "You were planning on being out like this all evening with me not knowing?" he growled.

"I was kind of hoping to surprise you," she laughed. "Are you disappointed?"

"No, but it will be difficult dancing with you tonight knowing that you have nothing on under that dress!"

"I could always put something on underneath…" she said gazing up at him. "I don't think it would be as much fun but if it would make you feel better, I'd do it for you."

"No, I was just thinking about my peace of mind...nothing important!" he sighed with a wry grin.

"In that case I won't give it a second thought," she used those gorgeous eyes of hers to draw him down closer and whispered. "If you're not hungry for food, does that mean your hungry for me?"

"No," he said and paused just long enough for a look of disappointment to come onto her face then he continued, "I am ravenous for you!" and he began to devour her breasts.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Oh, AJ you have no idea how you make me feel. I only wish I could describe it to you," she moaned arching up to him giving him full access to her beautiful breasts.

"Can you paint your feelings? Maybe you could show me sometime?" 

"I know I'm an amazing painter, but I don't think I could even come close to painting my feelings when you touch me," Tessa replied before pulling his mouth over hers.

"Ummm I bet you could!" he whispered as he trailed kissed down her abdomen and then dipped his tongue into her belly button.

"If only I could stop this moment and save it on canvas," she whispered caressing his head as she ached for him to fill her.

"Well we can just keep recreating it until you get it down," he smiled at her and moved his mouth over her mound seeking her inner folds. 

"Oh, AJ!" she gasped biting down on her lip to keep from making any more noise. She felt the urge to scream his name and he hadn't even made love to her yet.

"There is no one around for miles it seems, Tessa, you can be as loud as you like!" he said and dipped a finger into her wet center while taking her clit into his mouth and sucking on it. 

"Lord, AJ, how can you do this to me. No one has ever made me feel this way and I want to claw and scream now," she panted clutching at the spread on her bed. "Please, don't stop, please."

"Well, I guess age and experience is good for something!" he smiled as he added a second finger and began to pump them in and out of her, just as he soon would be doing with his cock.

"I think it is more chemistry then age, my love," she groaned arched her hips up trying to keep rhythm with his fingers which were driving her mad. "Please, AJ, make love to me now, I need to feel you deep inside me pumping hard and fast."

"Soon, Tessa, I want to bring you to pleasure several times and then I will join you," he smiled as he increased his pace and added a third finger carefully making sure she could take it first.

"Are you trying to drive me mad, AJ? If that's your goal it's working," she almost screamed as she twisted on the bed in a fever of desire for the man between her thighs.

"Scream for me, Darlin'!" he said as he bit down gently on her clit.

"Please, AJ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she lay there limp and panting for breath, her breasts heaving and her hair loose, and spread all over the bed.

He felt her reach her peak and before she could come down completely he slid into her and stopped, pausing to look in her eyes and connect with her soul. As he looked deeply into her eyes he began to move within her, drawing her into himself with just the heated glance they shared.

Matching his rhythm and caressing his back, she stared into his eyes never breaking contact, not even when their rhythm increased.

"Oh, Tessa, you are amazing!" he gasped out as he increased his thrusts.

"I'm just a woman like any woman, my love," she whispered pulling his head down to kiss him slowly and deeply. "Hmmm, I have to watch myself closely when it comes to you, my handsome Navy man!"

"You are like no other woman I have ever known, Tessa. Why do you think you have to watch yourself?" he asked as he neared his climax, so he reached between their bodies and applied his thumb to her clit to stroke her into flames.

"Oh, AJ, please don't make me fall in love with you," she cried out as she raked her nails down his back and shuddered as though an earthquake had hit her.

His eyes opened in amazement, he wasn't sure how to answer that. But before he could think of what to say he felt her climax and he followed her over the edge seconds later. When he had collapsed next to her, and regained his breath, he asked, "Why, Tessa?"

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Why what?" Tessa asked stretching and yawning snuggling next to his body. "Did I miss part of a conversation?"

"You said, 'don't make me fall in love with you', I guess I should have asked 'how' not 'why'."

Blushing she wrapped the cover around herself, "I said that out loud?"

"Yes, you did. What did you mean?" he asked gently, drawing her into his arms.

"You're an easy man to fall in love with, AJ. I think I'm half way there now, but I don't think you're ready to commit just yet," she quietly replied wishing the bed would swallow her up.

"Tessa," he was not sure what to say to her, his heart was old and worn, he was not sure that it could ever love again. He didn't want to hurt her! He needed to be honest with her. "I would be true and faithful to you for as long as we're together, but this old heart of mine is used up, there's not much hope of it ever jumping into that arena again. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, or offer you false hope." 

"Hey, I'm a big girl, I'll take what I can get. When you leave, which you will, I won't cause a scene.  
Now we better eat if we're still going to the jazz club," she said getting out of bed grabbing her  
clothes and heading to the bathroom so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Tessa!" he called after her. When she came out he drew her into his arms and said, "It's much more likely that you'll get tired of me and find someone younger and more interesting."

"Are you saying I don't know how I feel, AJ? I think I'm old enough to know the difference between love and lust. Now hurry and let's get started or we'll be late for the club and may not even get in. They're that good," Tessa said going to the table and picking up the now cold food and putting it back in the microwave.

"No, I'm not saying that at all and please don't change the subject! I'm sure that you're old enough to know what you're feeling, but how can you love me, Tessa? You have known me less than a day, you know so little about me!"

"Fine, I don't love you, feel better? Now get over here and eat or I'm going to the club by myself." She put the hot food on the table and poured a glass of wine each and sat down.

He came to the table and sat down without a word, he pushed the food around on his plate, to distracted by his thoughts to be hungry. He did finish his wine though and reach for the bottle to pour another glass. AJ tried to get her to meet his eyes while they sat there, but she avoided them completely. He'd done what he hadn't want to do. He'd hurt her.

Glancing at the clock she asked, "Are you finished? We need to leave if we're going to walk or we'll be late."

Downing his third glass of wine, AJ nodded and picked up his nearly untouched plate to take it to the sink. Doing the same she picked up a lacy shawl and turned on a light and as they left she locked the door.

They danced late into the night enjoying being in each other's arms even if there were other couples all around. The music had been as good as Tessa promised and the only remotely unpleasant moment had been when AJ had ordered cocktails for both of them and their waiter who was obviously jealous of AJ for being with someone so young and beautiful, had deliberately made a point of asking to see Tessa's identification to see if she was old enough to drink.

It was such a beautiful night, even though there was a slight nip in the air that they chose to walk back to her place. The moon was full in a cloudless sky, every star shone brightly. As they slowly walked back to her place, AJ attempted to take up the conversation that had not been finished before dinner that night. "Tessa, can we talk about what you're feeling now?" he inquired.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I feel wonderful after a night of dancing," Tessa said, avoiding the subject.

"Okay, but just so you know, Tessa, I would prefer that you tell me you don't want to talk about something than to pretend that I can be distracted," AJ said and fell silent on the rest of the walk to her place.

Feeling bad, but unwilling to be hurt anymore she walked home in silence. She unlocked the door and walked inside flipping on the lights. "Are you hungry from all that dancing?"

"Not really," he answered.

"Anything you want to do?" she asked walking to the bathroom to change clothes.

"Do you need help packing?" he asked.

"No thanks, I can handle everything, but my paintings, and they will need to be wrapped," she said starting through the door. Turning around she looked him over and decided tonight was as good a time as any. "Take off your clothes, I'll start the painting when I come back out."

"Now?!" he asked startled and uncomfortable because of the atmosphere of the moment.

"Now is as good a time as any. Actually, the sooner the better if we plan on leaving in a day or two," she replied going into the bathroom leaving the door wide open.

"If you don't have much to pack, I thought we would leave tomorrow."

Peeking out the door she replied, "We don't go anywhere until your portrait is done. You promised and I'm going to hold you to it."

"I won't go back on my promise, Tessa. I am a man of my word, but I can pose in Virginia as easily as I can here, and I do have a job to get back to. You can start it here and finish it there just so you know that I will keep my end of the bargain." He felt that was all they had at this time, was the bargain.

Coming out of the bathroom naked with hands on hips she demanded, "What are you doing still dressed? I promised to paint you nude and here I am, but you're still dressed."

He didn't know what to say to her, he wanted to talk about what had been said earlier, but she wouldn't. AJ, without a word began to undress; he had never felt so self-conscious. Thinking back he could not remember a time that he had undressed for a woman when sex wasn't the goal. He just didn't know how to act in this situation. 

"Come here and lay on the couch on your side," she said positioning him. Reaching for his cap she stood back trying to decide where to put it. Reaching for his hand she placed it on his finger. Standing back and looking she nodded. "Now we have to get you aroused."

"Is that really necessary?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes, it is, its part of the agreement!" Tessa said arranging lights to shine on AJ and getting her paints set up.

"What would you suggest then, Tessa? This is not really a very arousing situation."

Once everything was set up to her liking she walking over to the couch and dropped down on her knees. Caressing AJ she smiled, and dipped her head licking the length of his long thick cock. "Will this help?"

"Tessaaa," he sighed. "How long do you intend to keep me in this state once you start painting?" he asked with a strained voice.

"Until, I have the lower half of your body painted," she grinned then flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock. "Don't you think I can do it?"

AJ groaned, "I am sure that you can do anything that you put your mind to, Tessa."

"If you're a very good sailor, then when we're done I'll take care of this for you," she gazed up into his eyes while taking as much of him into her mouth as she could hold and started sucking.

"And how do you know what constitutes a very good sailor, Ma'am?"

"Let's just go by my standards for now, alright?" she asked before returning to loving him for what could be one of the last times. After she was in Washington he would have no use for her and would be gone.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Finally daring to touch her, AJ could feel the hint of desperation in loving him. He didn't know why, but he wanted her to know that he was here for her. Tangling his hands in her amazing hair, he stroked her face with his thumbs as he watched her suck his cock.

Trying to take him deeper in her mouth she almost choked as he hit the back of her throat. She adjusted to the feel and breathed deeply through her nose and sucked harder as she brought her hand up and caressed his balls.

Pulling her away from him, AJ gasped, "Tessa, if you don't stop, there will be nothing for you to paint!"

Shocked at herself for getting carried away, she still looked longingly at his erection. "You're right, time to get to work. Now don't more a muscle."

"If you expect that of me then you had better put some clothes on!" he sighed, and laid his head back on the arm of the couch counting to ten...twenty...ah hell counting was NOT going to help!

"Put your head back up AJ. It's my painting and you'll do this my way!" she angrily said marching back over and reaching to adjust his head.

"Fine, Tessa, but please put something on!"

"I thought you would only pose nude if I painted you nude?" she asked standing over him. "What changed your mind, AJ, already tired of me?"

"No, but I don't think I will be able to lay here and look at you standing there with nothing on and not shoot this load you've build up! Why don't you open those bags I brought earlier and see if there is something there you might like to wear?" he nodded in the direction of the bags he had put near the couch hours ago with his eyes closed so he would not be enticed by her beauty. 

"The presents!" she exclaimed running to the bags and quickly opening them with the enthusiasm of a child. "Shirts, you bought me shirts!" Jumping up she tried one on and it fit snugly around the breasts and reached just below her tush, but otherwise it fit "I love them, AJ, thank you."

"You're welcome," he said with his eyes still closed. Carefully he opened one just a slit to make sure she was dressed. 

Wearing the shirt without it buttoned she headed back to work, "I hate to use any of these to work in, they will have paint on them before I'm done. I'll have to put back five of the ten to wear when I go out. I really do love them, AJ. Presents are rare and I don't take the lightly."

"I'm glad that you like them, Tessa. Now you won't have to steal them from your models!" there was just a hint of an edge to his voice. 

"Oh, I probably still will, but none of them will mean the same as these do," she replied stroking the front of the shirt. "They know I only take their shirts to tease them, and when I do I pay them extra. It's my way of helping them and usually the shirts end up at the goodwill."

"Sorry, Tessa, I have no right to question what you do."

"I know it's boring sitting there so ask me anything you want. If I don't want to answer it, I'll tell you to skip that one and ask something else," she smiled as she mixed her paints. She was the happiest with her paints in her hands and the smell of them filling her nostrils. Well she used to be before she met AJ.

"Anything? How about why you think you might be in love with me?" he asked in his best, 'I'm a lawyer and you WILL answer my question' voice.

"I didn't say I was in love with you, AJ. I said I thought I was falling in love with you, two entirely different things," Tessa replied from behind the canvas.

"Would you care to explain the difference to me?"

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"You make me feel things that no one ever had. I felt like I was falling in love with you. But you don't want a commitment, so I'll withdraw from you, and the feeling will go away. Don't worry; I'm not after a wedding ring or a place to stay. I can take care of myself, I don't need a man in my life."

"Tessa, you don't understand! If I had met you years ago, it would have been so easy to love you! But my heart is used up now, there is nothing left there to give. I wish it could be different, you're so wonderful, so special, any man would be lucky to be loved by you!"

"Look, AJ, stop beating yourself up for something you don't feel. It's over and done. We had a wonderful time together and maybe a day or two left. The sex is great so let's just go with the flow and not worry or get attached," Tessa replied peeking around the canvas for another look at her model.

AJ closed his eyes, he was surprised at the wave of pain her words caused in him. If he didn't know better he would have thought it was heartbreak. But you can't break what's already so badly damaged that it could never be whole again!

"AJ, your arousal is going down and I've not quite got the lower half done. Here let me get you up again," Tessa said laying aside her paints and starting toward AJ.

"Couldn't you just paint it from memory, Tessa?" he asked trying to pull back from her.

"You don't want me to touch you now?" she asked with hurt in her voice. "Fine, I'll paint it the best I can from memory. Take a break and put a robe on, do whatever you want."

"I told you I was a man of my word, Tessa. I agreed to pose and I will," he took his shaft in his hand and closing his eyes allowed himself the memory of her mouth on him. He swelled and became fully aroused again quickly. Letting go of his cock he resumed his original pose and tried to think of anything other than what he wanted to do to her right then and there!

Quietly going behind the canvas where he couldn't see the tears she picked up her paints and stood there as though she were painting. 'He couldn't even stand the thought of me touching him; he had to do it himself. Tessa, the least you could have done was fall in love with a man that could love you too,' she thought. Wiping the tears away she started to paint again quickly. She wanted this painting to remember him by and she wanted it done right, but he was in a hurry to get away.

AJ was in agony, he wanted her so badly, but he didn't want to hurt her. He knew that his heart was dead, but his body wasn't! He wanted a relationship with her, but the way she was feeling he was afraid that she would think she was in love with him and be hurt. He would not allow that to happen. As soon as they got to Washington he would have to find a way to let her down easy and stop seeing her.

"I need a break. Do whatever you want, but I need to stretch and get something to drink," Tessa said putting down her paints and heading to the bathroom.

"All right, Tessa," he said as he watched her leave.

Coming out of the bathroom Tessa went into the kitchen area to get a glass of wine. "Do you want a glass too, AJ?"

While she had been in the bathroom, AJ had slid into a pair of jeans. That was all he was wearing when she finally came out, "Thank you, that would be nice," he agreed.

Pouring AJ a glass of wine Tessa walked over to the couch and handed it to him. Picking up his cap she put it on. "Do you have to wear this thing all the time or just outdoors?"

With a gentle smile he told her, "Just outdoors. It looks better on you than it does me, am I going to have to buy another?"

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Taking it off and laying it down on the couch Tessa smiled gently. "No, I don't think so. I don't think the goodwill would have much use for it."

"You could keep it," AJ suggested softly.

"I don't think so, it wouldn't fit," she smiled sadly at him. "Besides it looks much better on you."

"That's just not possible. Anything would look better on someone as exquisite as you are, Tessa."

"Watch it, AJ, the lawyer in you is coming out again," Tessa replied finishing her wine. "Ready to give it another try, Mr. JAG?"

"What ever you want, Tessa, I'm in your hands."

"Get out of those jeans and lay back in the position I had you. You do remember the position, right?" she asked going back behind the canvas.

"No, I think you will need to show me again," he told her striping off the jeans, and waiting for her to come to him as he stood near the couch. 

Sitting down her paints and coming back to the couch her breasts swinging through the open shirt. "Here lay on your side and drape your arm over the arm of the couch and let me put the cap on the tip of your finger."

"Wasn't there something else you needed to do?" he asked as he let her place him where she wanted on the couch.

"No, I think that about covers it. Let me check your position and see if I have everything right," Tessa said going back to look at the canvas and glancing back at AJ. "Scoot up a little and move forward about an inch."

"You're sure you're not forgetting something?" he asked with a sensual look in his eyes.

"No, I'm positive, things are going very well. Did you need to go to the bathroom, since you didn't go before? Say so now because I intend to be at this awhile," Tessa ordered disappearing back behind the canvas.

"No, Tessa, if you are happy the way that I am, then I am fine," he had hoped to have her hands on him again, but it seemed that was not to be.

"Tell me about Washington. Talk to me it helps to pass the time," she said working behind the canvas as quickly as she could, but still getting things exactly the way she would always remember him. "Aren't you bored just laying there?"

"No, I'm watching every move your beautiful body is making while you work," he said and then began to talk about Washington and the surrounding areas, telling her a bit about what he did and where he lived.

"So you don't live in Washington, but out in the country. It must be nice to be away from all the  
people and have it nice and quiet. I'd like to find a place like that to do my painting. Are there any places like that in Washington? I like to have my full attention on what I'm doing and I don't like to be watched," she said peeking around at him again.

"Not that I can think of in town, but you would always be welcome to come out and paint at my place if you like. You could meet Dammit," he chuckled.

"Do you think Dammit would let me paint her? Maybe it's time I broadened my horizons," Tessa laughed. "A female dog would certainly be different."

"I don't know, she is modest and wouldn't want to be painted nude!" he grinned at her.

Peeking around the canvas Tessa grinned, "I could always dress her. Do you think she would like an old shirt I have around here somewhere?"

"I think she would insist on one of your new ones!"

"Never! They were a present and she can't have one. I guess I could always buy her a dress. What color would look best on her?" Tessa giggled from behind the canvas.

Tossing his cover onto the couch, AJ got up and went over to her, "I think she will insist on wearing the one that you have on now," he told her. Reaching up he started to take it off of her.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Back up, you can't see the painting until it's done," Tessa insisted putting her hands on AJ's chest pushing him gently back. Once she'd touched him the desire hit her like a ton of bricks. Looking up in his eyes she wanted to make love to him so badly she knew he could tell.

He hadn't even thought about looking at the painting until she mentioned it and then his desire for her warred with his desire to see her work. Glancing out of the corner of his eye to try and get a glimpse, his hands were still busy taking the shirt off of her smooth shoulders.

Kneeling down in front of him, Tessa caressed his cock. Looking up at him she took him in her mouth and started to suck and lick as though he was her last meal. AJ groaned and buried his hands in her magnificent hair. It felt like live silk in his hands, and he couldn't get enough of touching it. Pulling her to her feet he swept her into his arms and carried her to her bed. "Oh, Tessa, you are incredible!"

"Yes, I am an incredible artist and don't you ever forget that, Mr. JAG," she replied pulling his mouth down to hers.

"You are an incredible woman!" he told her and kissed her deeply.

"Put me down, AJ, there's something I want you to see," she said wiggling in his arms.

"The only thing I want to see is you, Tessa!"

"No, this is something so beautiful I want to share it with you. Put me down, it will only take a minute," she insisted.

"Tessa, nothing could be more beautiful than you!" he exclaimed, but reluctantly put her down when he saw the intense look on her face.

"Go ahead and get in bed," she said as she ran around the room, first covering the painting and then turning out all the lights. Then running back to bed and lying down beside him she reached for his hand and held it tight. "Look up and see what I see in bed at night."

He looked up to where she was pointing and saw through the skylight above the bed a full moon and the sky that was filled with stars. It was such an amazing it sight it took your breath away.

"Can I see this in Washington?"

"I have no idea if you'll have a skylight, but if you came out to my place we could see sights like this there. I live far enough out of town that none of the city lights are there, just Mother Nature's lights. Will you come and see for yourself?"

"Let's wait and see how things go when we get to Washington. See how my meeting with my father goes and if I want to stay or come back here. He may be what I think he is and you've said you don't want to become involved. I would like to someday fall in love, get married and have children," Tessa told him quite honestly.

AJ closed his eyes as a pain from nowhere clutched his heart at her words. The thought of her married and making love to some other man tore at his soul. But how could that be? His heart was dead, and he knew it. Then he had a mental picture of a child suckling at her beautiful breasts, she looked up and smiled at someone who had come into the room. AJ knew that man wasn't him and that one day he would have to let her go when she met the man who could love her like she deserved. How he wished it could be him. How he wished he could be the one that gave her those children! 

"You never said if you like my view or not, only that you had one almost as good," she turned on her side watching him. "I think mine must be the best in the world and I'm going to miss it. I don't know how I'll go to sleep without it."

"I like the view, but I know one that I like even better than that," he nodded at the skylight.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Lifting her long thick black hair she covered him like a blanket. "What would that be, Mr. JAG? A ship on the ocean? Or do you miss your home and Dammit?"

"No, the most beautiful sight I have ever seen is you, Tessa!" he told her and pulled her face down to his to kiss her. He devoured her mouth like a man starving for the taste of her lips and tongue.

The taste and feel of him was like no other man she had ever known. She knew she had fallen in love with him, but she couldn't let him know that. If only...but there were no 'if onlys' and she had to let him know that he was to back off as she knew she had to. "AJ, I need for you to do me a favor. You don't want to open your heart and I'm closing mine, so please no sweet words. We won't make love, but simply have incredible sex. Can you accept that? If not, then we stop right here."

"If I were to promise never to hurt you, would you still want to close your heart?" he questioned with all seriousness. 

"Do you plan to fall in love and get married or just keep a mistress on the side?" she asked holding  
her breath waiting for his answer.

"Tessa, I'll never marry, but you would be so much more than someone on the side to me! I would be faithful to you and honor you in all ways, until you find the love of your life, let me be there for you?! Please?" 

"You want part of me, AJ, but not the whole me. You want to play it safe thinking that I won't fall in  
love with you, but some Prince Charming who will carry me away. How will you feel if that does happen? Probably about the same way I would if you left me for another woman. All you men are alike. You're just in it for what you can get and then when you're through you walk away leaving us for someone else to pick up the pieces," Tessa cried climbing out of the bed grabbing a shirt and jeans putting them on as she went out the door. She didn't know where she was going and didn't care.

"Tessa, wait!" he called as he jumped out of bed and reached for his jeans and shirt also. She was out the door before he could dress, but he was quickly on her heels. She did however get another bit ahead of him by taking that damn elevator while he ran down the stairs. He saw her walking down the street, a street he was sure was not safe at this hour of the night. Her shoulders were hunched and he could tell she was crying. Knowing that she wanted to be alone, but knowing that he wouldn't allow her to be out here unprotected he began to follow her. Quietly and carefully so she wouldn't know that he was there protecting her, like a guardian angel. It was going to be a long night.

Walking into a local bar, Tessa went up to the bar and climbed on a stool. Sonny, the bartender, came over asking, "What will it be Tess?"

"Something cold and strong," came her strained voice.

"You look like hell, kid. Who killed your puppy?" Sonny asked as he placed a glass in front of her.

"Don't ever fall in love, Sonny, it's just not worth it," she cried taking a sip of her drink. "Men are only in the picture for what they can get, they claim a dead heart and leave. It's not worth the hurt; so just back away from all men is the only answer. I hope you have better luck then I have."

"Ah, hun, sorry you are hurting!" he put the bar rag down and came around the corner of the bar to sit next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, just as AJ came into the bar.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

'Well, in the arms of another man already!' AJ thought, saddened at Tessa's actions. Walking over to the two of them, he said, "I'll contact you from the hotel tomorrow and let you know what time our flight is," and headed for the door.

"Wait, you haven't fulfilled your promised to finish your painting. You at least owe me that, if nothing else," Tessa replied handing money to Sonny, she pushed back her drink. "Let's go back to the loft. I want it finished before we leave if I have to paint all night. Sonny, tell John goodbye for me and you two enjoy life and I hope you find another job soon."

"Tess-girl is this the guy that put that frown on your face? Want me to punch him for you?" Sonny stood up and found that he was only an inch shorter that AJ, but he outweighed him by about twenty pounds. He figured it would be an even fight with a man as old as this guy was!

"No, Sonny, I don't want you to punch him, I just want to go home and work now," she kissed Sonny goodbye. I'll be leaving, so tell all my other models goodbye for me and it's been great working with all of you."

Glaring at AJ for hurting this sweet girl that he and John both cared for, he told her, "Will do babe, but you let me know if you need him punched! John will miss you, but at least he won't lose anymore shirts!"

AJ glared back at Sonny and said to Tessa, "I was not going to back out on the portrait, I just figured you would finish it in Washington."

"I figure that you will disappear the minute we hit Washington and I want to be sure I get my painting," she glared at him. "If you want to leave, I'm sure I can do the rest from my sketches and memory. It will just take longer, but I can do whatever I need to, I always have."

"I told you, I keep my word! I figured you went running to him," nodding at Sonny, "and that meant you had already moved on and I was out. I was planning to move back to the hotel till it was time to leave. Just tell me what you want, Tessa," he bent his head and looked at his hands that were clenched in fists at his sides. If he didn't know better he would think he was jealous.

"Yeah, Sonny, and I get it on hot and heavy every chance we get. I came here looking for him so we could have a threesome," she laughed, looking at Sonny. "What about it Sonny, are you game, or is it just not your style?"

"Well, babe, I think it might freak out John, but I'm up for it if you are!" Sonny said still glaring at AJ not taking his eyes off of him. 

"No, I wouldn't want to break you and John up over a silly argument. Give John a big kiss for me and tell him he's going to have to find someone else who bakes," she waved walking out the door. "You coming? Or are you going to stand there all night?"

"Take care, babe, don't worry about me and John, we're fine. Let us know where you are, when you get there and we'll write."

AJ followed her into the night. 

Quietly walking back to her loft she looked around and knew she was going to miss all the sights and sounds of her home. Her friends would be thousands of miles away and AJ would be gone and she'd be all alone with a father she didn't know.

AJ undressed and laid back on the couch; he had never felt more naked than he did at that moment. He felt vulnerable and exposed.

Kicking off her shoes and dropping her jeans she then unbuttoned her shirt. Thus exposed she hoped to put him at ease; he looked tense as a stretched wire. "Relax or there's no use working on the painting tonight. If you're tense and tired then go to bed and I'll work on it a while from sketches and memory."

He tried to relax, "I'm not tired, Tessa." Then he decided to go for broke, "I'm confused and unsure of you, I want to understand, but I don't."

"What don't you understand, AJ? I'm just a woman, wanting what every woman wants," she replied picking up her paints and peeking around the canvas. "What's so confusing about that?"

"That you could want it from a used up old man like me," he answered sadly.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"You know, it's sad that you think of yourself that way. That you look at yourself every morning in the mirror and think that you are used up. That you don't even wonder how other people see you, is strange, but unfortunately, in your case you don't seem to care or see," she shook her head. "I wish there was someway I could show you what I see when I look at you, but I..." then it hit her! She could! "AJ, come here please, come and look at this."

He got up and came over to where she stood, he found it hard to take his eyes off of her, there was something in her stare that he'd needed to see for so long, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Finally turning, he looked at the painting she had been working on. He saw a virile man, totally relaxed with who he was...well except for the raging erection! The man in the painting was a god! He was fit and sexy, and in love with the person he was looking at! 

"Can you see the difference from the AJ in the mirror to the AJ in the painting, although it's not quite  
finished?" she asked standing next to him her shirt opened and dots of paint staining her breasts.

"That is how you see me?" he asked in awe, unable to take his eyes off of her work.

"If I didn't see you that way, how could I paint you that way, AJ?" she asked looking at him confused that he would as her such as question. "Isn't how you see yourself? Or do you see the old man, washed up and through with life?"

"I'd like to believe in that image of me. Can you show me how?"

"Look into my eyes and watch me look at your body is the only way I know how," she replied her blood starting to boil at the mere thought.

"I want to hold you in my arms right now, is that okay with you?" he asked her softly.

"It's more than okay, AJ, much more than okay," she whispered against his shoulder as he lifted her. 'Please help me keep my mouth shut, please don't let me screw this up tonight!' she thought.

What she had no way of knowing was that he was thinking almost the same thing. 'Just hold her Chegwidden, don't open your mouth and ruin this tonight! She's the best thing that's happened to you in years! Don't screw it up!' AJ carried her to the bed and asked, "Is this what you want, Tessa?"

"I want you, AJ," Tessa said staring into his eyes. She was not going to say anything else that would cause him to stop again tonight. If tonight were all she could have then she would take what he had to offer.

"I want you too, Tessa. For as long as you want me, I will be right next to you," he vowed. Placing her on the bed, her magnificent hair spilling out over the snow-white sheets, he followed her down and opened his arms, and if he had but known it, his heart at the same time.

"AJ, make love to me while the stars are still shining in the sky. AJ, make me see stars all my own!" she whimpered pulling his body to lie on top of hers. The feel of hair curling around her nipples was almost all it took to make her orgasm.

"I want your incredible hair falling all around us as we make love, Tessa. Will you ride me, Darlin'?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, oh yes! I would love to look down at you while you're deep inside me. Here, darling, shift so I can get on top," Tessa replied trying to move her hair out of the way.

He did as she asked and then took her amazing hair and draped it around them like a satin curtain.

Sitting atop him and caressing his strong chest she leaned over and started sucking his nipples. She ran her hands over his sides and hips.

"Oh, Tessa!" he moaned and caressed her hips as she settled down onto him. Reaching up with his hands he cupped her breasts and caressed the nipples with his thumbs. She was so beautiful sitting astride him like she was, how he wished he could paint! He would paint her just like this!

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Moaning she leaned her head back and arched into his hands. The feel of them on her hot body took her temperature up several degrees. She could feel him grow even more inside her and longed to cry out and tangle her fingers in the hair on his chest and pull.

"I wish I could paint you like this, Tessa. You are wild and free, and so incredibly sexy!" 

"I'm just a normal woman, AJ, nothing special unless it would be my hair," she groaned. "Stop talking and move your hips, I need to feel you deeper inside me."

He surged up into her, and watched her eyes close in bliss. "There is nothing normal about you, Tessa! You are nothing short of amazing!"

"No, my handsome, virile sailor, you're the one that is amazing. What stamina, what size, what a lover you are, AJ. I could never get enough of you in this lifetime," Tessa panted and she increased her rhythm and rode him harder and faster all the time watching his eyes. Those incredible eyes of chocolate.

"I will be here as long as you want me, Tessa!" he groaned as her pace increased.

Riding him she used her hair as a stimulant by allowing it to touch his body everywhere. His chest, his balls, his legs it just seemed to float down and touch him and float away as she rode him as though she was trying to break a wild stallion.

AJ hadn't felt this way in a long time. He felt twenty again! The power she gave him, the strength, the passion! The love? He could see it all in her eyes and didn't know that it was a reflection of what she was seeing in his!

"AJ, so help me if you're not ready soon I'm going to burst in a million pieces without you," Tessa gasped out without missing a glide on or off him or taking her eyes from AJ's.

Smiling at her and surged into her once again, "I'm ready, Darlin'!"

"AH, yes, AAAAAAAAAJJJJJJ!" Tessa screamed as she fell forward and her muscles spasmed and quaked until she was too weak to move or even speak. No one made love like this man who thought he was old and had no heart left to give.

He came hard, shooting into her as she fell onto his chest. AJ held her close as he stroked one last time into her and then just held her as her breathing returned to normal.

Lying there quietly with her legs still astraddle him and his cum dripping out of her she wanted to pretend time stood still. If only they could live here together quietly in this little loft with the star filled sky. No unknown father to look forward to meeting, no trip to Washington. Only the world filled with her and AJ.

"Sleep, precious girl, sleep," he whispered as he held her in his arms.

"I'd rather just lay here in your arms for awhile if that's alright, AJ," she whispered against his hair-covered chest.

"What ever you want, Tessa," he said kissing the top of her head.

Sliding down next to him she covered them with her hair and wrapped her arm around him. Lying there staring at the stars, she pretended he loved her, and they were soon to be married. Her dream was to give him children, and she would paint all their portraits.

AJ fell asleep holding her, thinking how wonderful it felt. He prayed that she would never find someone else to love and leave him. 

Tessa lay awake all night watching AJ sleep. She wasn't sure how much time she had with him and she didn't want to waste a second. About dawn she got up, her urge to paint in the morning light was calling her.

Saturday, November 19, 2004

0600 EST

Warehouse District

San Francisco, CA 

AJ awoke to find himself alone in the bed, he could hear the saddest music playing somewhere in the room. Walking up behind Tessa he found her doing another self-portrait. Shaking his head he decided it couldn't be a self-portrait because her long beautiful hair was missing. The hair and eyes were the same color, but the hair was shoulder length and curled under.

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Feeling someone behind her Tessa turned quickly and saw AJ watching her work. "What do you think of the painting?" she asked standing back so he'd have a clear view.

"It's beautiful. I just thought it was another one of you, but it's not, is it?" he asked looking the painting over carefully.

"No, it's my mother. I'm doing the painting for your sister," she smiled sadly and tears started to flow. "I had forgotten how beautiful she truly was. I found an old 5X7 to work with and started it when I woke up."

"You look just like her, Tessa. I see nothing of your father in you except that you're both stubborn."

"Not too bad a trait to inherit, I guess. It could have been a lot worse, I could have gotten a big nose," she tried to smile for AJ's sake. "So, I'm really going to Washington?"

"Yes, Tessa, as soon as things are tied up here we'll be on a plane," he said looking around her apartment. "You haven't packed anything."

"AJ, I promised to meet the man, not move in with him," Tessa replied picking up her paints. "I intend to travel back and forth. I need to be here to paint. Then I'll come and visit you."

"I thought you were moving to Washington, Tessa?" he asked confused.

"My work is here and I have no place to stay there, AJ. Plus I'd need to find new models," she replied putting the finishing touches on the painting.

"There will be a place provided for you to stay. The models I can't vouch for, though, Tessa. We'd get to see each other often, which I was counting on," AJ said trying to encourage her to go back and stay. She would be required to anyway, better if it was of her own free will.

"That sounds good, since I can find my own models," she leaned forward kissing him and getting a smudge of paint on his nose. "I can get movers to move everything but my paintings, and art supplies. I'll grab a few clothes and be ready to leave."

Standing behind her, he watched her put the last strokes on the painting. She had painted her mother wearing a lavender mohair sweater with a single strand of pearls, it was an amazing work and he knew that his sister, Adele would love it.

"How do I get this to your sister, Adele?" Tessa asked, leaning back into his strong body.

"We can mail it to her since we're in such a hurry to return to Washington," he suggested.

"That'll work. I've mailed paintings before. I'd still love to meet your sister one day," Tessa said quietly staring at the painting of her mother.

"I'll take you to meet her someday. She'd like that very much," he replied before turning her around and kissing her.

Pulling away she grinned up at him, "I finished your painting before I started on mother's this morning, want a peek?" Tessa asked walking over to the larger canvas and lifting the cover to reveal the painting of AJ. She was very pleased with the results but wanted to see his reaction. "What do you think, sailor?"

"I still find it hard to believe that you see me like that," he said in a hushed voice after a long pause where he just stood there and stared at the man on the canvas.

"I do and it's all mine! No one else will see it, or will ever own it, until I'm dead and gone," she relied laughing putting down the cover. "Then it will go to my estate, and I'm afraid sailor, it will be sold. Some lucky lady or gentleman will be delighted to own this one."

"Well, I'll be long gone by that time, Tessa, so it won't matter then! Are all your works this incredible?"

Laughing she sat down on the couch, "No, you should see some of my first attempts, they were horrible. They looked like some of this modern art today, nothing went where it belonged."

"I find that hard to believe!" AJ told her. "Do you have some food in this place, Tessa, or should I take us out for breakfast?" he asked as he stomach growled loudly.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away painting and forgot to eat again. Didn't sleep either. Let me put on a pot of coffee and fix us something to eat," she said jumping up and the room started spinning. She caught the arm of the couch to steady her.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

AJ reached out to catch her before she fell, "Tessa! You sit down right now! In fact you go and lay down while I make breakfast and bring it to you! Then you can sleep until it is time to leave."

"I'll be all right, really. This happens all the time when I get wrapped up in my painting. I just had two to finish instead of one. Are you going to ship yours ahead to or did your want me to ship it today when I do Adele's and mine?" she asked going to the bathroom to wash her face. "The rest will have to come later. I hate to leave them behind some of them are my best  
work, but I don't see any way around it."

Hating to even mention the other men, AJ asked, "Could Sonny or John do that for you? Or maybe Jean that was here yesterday?"

"I hadn't thought of them, but Sonny and John could do it for me. They were terrific models and I'm going to miss them. They have been in love for years and so devoted that I don't have to worry about them fighting over the female models," replied Tessa drying her face. "AJ, if you don't mind I think I'll lay back down for a little while. Fix you something or go out, but I do need a little sleep before I start packing."

"Let me see what you have in the fridge and try and stay awake long enough for me to feed you, okay? Then if you like I could pack some of your things if that would help?" he offered, not sure how she would feel about him going through her things, but wanting to help.

"Anything as long as I can sleep for a little while. I don't really have anything I really want to take  
unless it's that box of mother's and my jewelry and my painting supplies," she yawned. "Whatever I need, I can buy in Washington."

AJ whipped up omelets for them out of the things he found in the fridge and then he spotted a partial loaf of French bread. He sprinkled it with chives he found growing in a little pot on the windowsill and cheese. Popping it under the broiler for a few minutes while the omelets cooked, he also brewed a pot of coffee.

Bringing the food to the bed on a tray, he found that Tessa was nearly asleep. "Hey you, wake up and eat before you go to sleep."

She smiled at him sleepily and sat up in the bed. The sat there facing each other eating and even feeding each other from their plates. Tessa fell asleep before the food was gone and AJ placed the tray on the floor so he could lay her down properly in the bed. He finished off the pot of coffee as he did dishes and cleaned up the kitchen.

When he was done with that he packed up the paintings that needed shipping. He addressed the one to his sister Adele and put a note to her in with it. AJ invited her to come to Washington to spend Christmas with him. Then he addressed the portraits of the two of them to his home in McLean. The rest of her works were also packed and waiting to be addressed to where ever she would want them to go. Checking on her after all that was done, he found she was still deeply asleep.

Deciding to chance her wrath, he located a suitcase and began to pick out some of her warmest looking clothes. The temperature difference would be a shock to her, he knew. AJ was a bit concerned when he didn't find a coat of any kind. He did find a sweater and a sweatshirt, which he laid out for her to wear on the plane, making a mental note to buy her a coat as soon as they could go shopping.

AJ used he cell phone to call the airport and arrange to get them on a dinner flight, as he was hanging up, he felt her arms come around him from behind. "Afternoon, sleepyhead," he grinned as he turned to kiss her.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so long!" she protested.

"You needed your rest, and I was busy, you would only have been in the way, woman!"

She looked around the room and saw all that he had done while she slept, "You really are in a hurry to get us out of here aren't you?"

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"I need to get back to work, Tessa. They frown when I am away too long."

"I understand, well it looks like there is not much left to do. I'll call Sonny and John and have them come over to clean out the fridge and other groceries. And the paintings can go to my agent; he's arranging another show as we speak. You got ours and your sister's ready to go?"

"Yes, they are over here and the delivery service should be here in about an hour to pick up everything. If you get the ones to your agent addressed they can take them all at once."

"I heard you on the phone about flights?"

"We are booked on the 1700 flight this evening."

"Great! What time will that put us into Washington?" Tessa asked.

"Late actually, with the time difference and a lay over too, I haven't called your father yet to tell him what time we will be in, but I can just let him know that it would be best to wait until tomorrow for your first meeting. That way you can get a good night's rest first."

"We can get rested! Remember, you said you would be there with me!"

"Yes, I remember. Don't worry, I'll be with you," he smiled at her and took her gently into his arms for another kiss. "Now, let's get finished up here."

Sonny and John arrived to clear out the food at the same time the shipping service guy came for the paintings. The next hour was madness as everyone tried to do everything at once. Tessa remembered to call the post office and have her mail stopped and the guys said they would come by once a week and water her plants till she came back. Then it was time to leave for the airport. Tessa tearfully hugged Sonny and John and climbed into the cab with AJ.

The plane ride was uneventful, although Tessa did hold tightly to his hand during take offs and landings; she had never flown before and was nervous. She was so exhausted by the time they arrived at Dulles that AJ decided the ride to his place would be too long for her. Instead he drove to the Willard and guided her into one of the lobby chairs while he went to check them in for the night.

Saturday, November 19, 2004

2330 EST

Willard Hotel

Returning to her side he helped her to her feet and then handed her one of the keycards.

"Two keys? AJ, I thought you were going to stay with me?" she asked disappointed that he had already lied to her. "Never mind I should have realized that once here you had fulfilled your commitment."

He shook his head sadly at her, when would she learn to trust him? "Tessa, we are in a public place and everything we do will be subject to scrutiny. If you want me to be with you I will, but the two rooms are to guard your reputation."

"I'm sorry, but this being in the public eye is going to take some getting used to," she replied getting up. "I don't think I'm going to like it, nor my father. I wonder if it's been announced yet that he has a daughter. If not can we just let it go and I can go on my own way without all this attention."

"I think he was planning on making the announcement after the two of you met. Give him a chance, Tessa. I know that the limelight will not be easy, but think of the good things that will come if the two of you get along."

"How am I suppose to date, or meet you and make love, if we have to be careful of our every action?" she demanded of AJ as they went up to the rooms.

"Where there's a will there is a way, Tessa, and believe me I have that will!" he smiled at her and stopped outside one of the rooms. 

"Will there be a skylight in the room, my love?" she grinned leaning against him. She waited for him to open the door, she was to tired to think much less get inside and decide which suitcase was hers.

"I doubt it, darling, but I could make you see stars if you will let me?" he grinned at her waiting for an invitation to enter.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Uh, I like the sound of that, my handsome sailor. You could make me see a whole new universe, AJ the way you make love," she replied leaning against the door. "You get us inside and help me get my clothes off and we'll see if we can go where no man has gone before."

He chuckled and said, "Please tell me you aren't a Star Trek fan?! If you are, I'll have to keep you away from Lieutenant Roberts!"

"What's wrong with Star Trek? I enjoy watching the movies and some of the older shows. Who is this Lieutenant Roberts that I need to meet? Is he as handsome as you are?" she asked maneuvering herself between him and the door.

"He's married!" AJ stated firmly.

"Married, so all we have in common is Star Trek and you," she grinned laying head against his chest. "Who needs Star Trek when I have an Admiral."

"You're funny," he sighed, holding her close.

"Funny good or funny bad," she asked yawning and snuggling closer to his warmth. "Is it my imagination or is it colder here than at home?"

"Funny wonderful!" he told her with a grin. "It's only about fifty degrees different, darling."

"Fifty degrees, no wonder I'm freezing!" she replied then quickly looked up and looked him in his eyes. "Did you just call me darling?"

AJ was startled, "Did I?" 

"Yes, you did and it sounded wonderful. Say it again, so I can feel that shiver go down my back." she sighed waiting to hear AJ's voice.

"Tessa, it was a slip. In Texas Darlin' is a form of endearment," he was worried that she would make more of it than he meant.

"Yes, but, AJ, you didn't say Darlin', you called me darling. I do know the difference, I've lived in Texas," she grinned up at him.

"Oh," was all he could think to say. He would have to be more careful in the future! "We should get you to bed, Tessa, you have a big day tomorrow." 

"Can't we put it off another day, darling?" she asked just to see what he'd do.

"Tessa, I have to be at work Monday morning, tomorrow is the last full day I have off."

"We could wait until next weekend and do it next Friday when you get off from work," she looked up at him hopefully. "I mean he's waited all these years what is one more week?"

"Tessaaa," he said with an exasperated sigh. "Bed now darl...beautiful. Remember I'll be with you tomorrow."

"Guess that's a 'no', huh?" she frowned pulling at her clothes as she walked toward the bed. Finally nude she pulled back the cover and climbed in. Looking toward AJ she grinned. "Hey, sailor, what's holding you back?"

"Just watching the beautiful show!" he said and began to undress as well. 

Exhausted from the night of painting and the day of travel Tessa was sound asleep by the time AJ climbed in bed.

He held her tight, and was soon asleep himself. Waking early, he placed a call to Nathan Lassiter to tell him they were in town and could meet with him today. Then he called for room service for both rooms and then quietly went to the unused room to mess up the bed and wait for breakfast delivery. When his came he took it across the hall to Tessa's room. Waking her so she could answer her door when the second breakfast tray was delivered he smiled at his own cleverness.

Getting her tray and heading back to bed, she looked up at AJ laughing, "Sneaky aren't you, sailor? Listen AJ, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night, but I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open."

"I know you were tired, Tessa. I was asleep almost as soon as I was in bed too."

"Beside me I hope," she winked. "No, I know you slept with me because your smell is still on the pillow. Wonder if I can sneak it out of here and take it with me?"

"Silly girl! We will figure this all out as it goes, and I still want you see my place in McLean."

"I have to meet Mr. President, today still?" she frowned pitching a piece of toast back on her plate. "No way around that I suppose?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to think of him as your father?" AJ asked gently. 

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sunday, November 20, 2004

0800 EST

Willard Hotel

"It's hard to think of a man as your father that you've never met," replied Tessa putting down her tray and rising from the bed. "Could you do it so easily?"

"Probably not, Tessa, but I would try. Remember he sent me to find you as soon as he found out you existed, that has to tell you something."

"I'll do my best, AJ, but if I'm not happy living with him, then I'm moving out. I'm not a child and can take care of myself, I don't need a father to care for me."

"I never thought for a minute that you did, darling, but take some time to get to know him before you make any rash decisions, okay?" he asked tenderly.

"You just called me darling, again. Did you mean it or was it just to pacify me?" she gazed at him lifting her hair; to be sure it didn't get in the food and slowly walked toward him. "I'm a big girl and don't need to be pacified."

He looked surprised that he had once again slipped, "It wasn't to pacify you, Tessa. I guess that's just the way I think of you, because I wasn't even aware of using it."

Putting her arms around his neck she smiled, "So, I'm your 'darling' now? I think I like that, sweetheart. Are you through eating, or are you tired and need to lay back down?"

"Ummm very tired, eating always makes me sleepy. Would you like to take a nap with me...darling?" he asked sweeping her up in his arms and heading towards the bed.

"Oh, yes I'd love to go back to bed with you, my love," she whispered licking and sucking on his neck. "I just might still be hungry."

"But the food is gone, what will you eat?" he asked with a lecherous grin.

"Oh, I've had a nibble of something that's delicious that I never got to finish gobbling up," she grinned seductively. "Given half the chance I could finish the meal and then go on to the main course."

"Well, my beauty, please don't let me keep you from whatever food you desire! It sounds like you are starving!"

"You have no idea how much I've dreamed of this meal, darling. I can taste it now," Tessa licked her lips and leaned over and kissed AJ. "Wake up, sweetheart, put us on the bed, then I promise to pleasure you until you scream this time."

"SEALs don't scream, Tessa!" he declared as he put her on the bed and began to undress.

"You don't even have a company, or squad, or whatever, yell?" she asked disappointed. "I bet I can give you one to use for the SEALs."

"Well, when we are very pleased we yell, 'Hooyah'!" AJ told her

"Grown men going around yelling that because they are happy?" she asked grinning up at him. "Alright, then when I make you scream you will be very pleased so you can scream 'Hooyah'!"

"Well, that will take a lot of pleasing, young lady! I don't yell 'Hooyah' for just anything!"

"Believe me, I've never done this for anybody but you, and it will be special. I'll do my best to be sure it is pleasing enough to get that yell out of you, and if not, I'll keep practicing until I get it right. Deal?"

"Never, Tessa? Then why me?" he asked concerned that she thought it was something that he expected of her.

"Because I loved that first taste I got of you and want more, much more, AJ. I hope you didn't think I aroused all my model's that way. I let them do it themselves in the bathroom and come out and position themselves. You're the first I ever...helped become aroused and the only one I ever wanted to."

"Oh god, darling! You are so special! What did I ever do to deserve to have you in my life?" he kissed her deeply, not having any clue that the flood gates to his heart had just opened and allowed this purple eyed temptress in.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Ummmm, my lover, you taste of strong black coffee this morning. Everything about you and everything you do is strong," she whispered against his lips. "Now lay down, my love I wish to taste you else where. The desire is strong and I can't wait much longer to have you fill my mouth."

"Tessa, you don't have to do this. It is not something that I expect you to do for me," he told her wanting her to understand.

"I want to do it, AJ. If I didn't I would not have mentioned it. If you don't wish me to take you into my mouth just say so," she whispered staring into his warm brown eyes. "Don't deny me the right to pleasure you."

"I'll allow you to do so on one condition, Tessa..." he waited for her answer.

"What condition are you attaching to my loving you?" she asked anxiously.

"Only that you allow me to pleasure you in the same way when you're finished," he answered with a sensuous smile. 

"We'll see, darling, we'll see," she slid slowly down his body kissing and licking until she saw his harden nipples and she tormented him by licking and sucking on them until he groaned loudly.

"Nope, you will not taste me unless I have your promise that I can do the same, woman!" he told her and covered his nipples with his hands so she could not lick them.

"Move your hands and play nice and you can have your taste," Tessa said moving his hands away so she could go back to loving every inch of this man.

Grinning he allowed her to move his hands and laid back to enjoy her touch. Licking and sucking his nipples, she twirled the hair on his chest between her fingers. Taking a nail and raking it over a nipple only to soothe it with her hot wet tongue. Kissing each scar and soothing it with her tongue she slowing licked her way down to his navel.

"Oh, Tessa! You are amazing!" he sighed, praying he could last until she had her fill of him.

Swirling her tongue around his navel and making love to it as a man would to a woman. She slowly kissed her way down his thigh and licked the juncture as she spread his legs.

AJ groaned and balled the sheets in his hands, she hadn't even touched his cock yet and he was ready to explode!

Laying herself between his legs she spread her hair around them and bent to lick the long vein in the back of his cock from bottom to top. Tessa did this over and over again.

All that came out of AJ's mouth was a guttural moan, and some incoherent words. She was obviously pleasing him if he couldn't even talk! On the way back down she found his balls and licked them taking one in her mouth sucked hard as she caressed his cock.

"Tessa, easy! You can hurt by sucking to hard, darling!"

Looking up at him licking her lips she replied, "Sorry, darling, I didn't realize."

"Its ok, just warning you so you can be careful. I love what you are doing so far!" he moaned.

"Good cause I have only started," she said dropping her head behind the hair she licked and sucked her way up the sides of his cock to the top.

"Oh you wonderful woman! You don't know how close I am to losing it right now!" he told her, trying to hold on to whatever control he could.

"Oh, but I've only started, you can't lose it now," she cried. "I'm enjoying myself far to much, you taste delicious, AJ."

"I am pretty sure that you taste better than I do, my lo...Tessa."

"No, I taste like a girl, you're a man. Do all men taste like this? Never mind, that was a silly  
question. No other man could taste this wonderful," she replied dropping her head to lick the dew drop off the end of his cock and swirl her tongue around the very end before she took him in her mouth.

"Even though the military has a strict 'don't ask, don't tell' policy I can firmly tell you that I have NOT tasted any other men, so I have nothing to compare too!" he told her with an indulgent grin.

"Humm," was the only reply he got as she continued sucking and drawing him deeper into her mouth. She was determined to take all of him and Tessa was a very determined young woman.

Arching up off of the bed, AJ was so close to coming; he just couldn't withstand the incredible actions that she was delivering! "Oh, Tessa, I'm so close!"

Sucking and pushing him in her mouth until she could feel him at the very back of her throat she would have gasped if she could have breathed well. Getting used to the feeling, she breathed through her nostrils, and sucked hard and played with his balls as she watched him, proud she had finally taken him all in her mouth.

Finding it hard to breath with this new position she had him in AJ, felt the rising tide of his passion burst forth and he shot his seed into her throat! "Oh, god, Tessaaaaa!"

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Swallowing every bit of the delicious tasting juices AJ shot down her throat. Tessa then licked him clean. Grinning up at him she said, "That sounded like a shout to me, next time I'll have you screaming."

When he could breathe again he told her, "I'm not sure that I could survive a next time, my love!"

"Would you like to find out? I'm game if you are, my love," she said and made as though to lower her head while watching his reaction.

"NO!" he shouted, and pulled her up on the bed to kiss him and lay next to him. "Woman, you'll be the death of me!" 

"What a way to go, my love. In the middle of an orgasm filled with passion. Who could complain about that?" she sighed snuggling next to him.

"Not me, certainly, but I want to give you the same pleasure now!" he rose up on the bed and took her pert nipple in his mouth, beginning the journey to her fulfillment.

"Oh, AJ, I just love it when you touch my body. It makes no difference if it's with your strong hands or your hot wet mouth," sighed Tessa giving herself over to his loving.

He worked her nipple into a hard peak and then did the same to the other. When both were puckered little nubs he trailed kisses down her belly until her reached her cute little 'inny' and made love to it with his tongue, just as she had done to him.

"Uhmmm I would like for you to do that with your cock inside of me, AJ. I love it that you are so long and thick that you fill me so perfectly," she sighed spreading her legs wide, waiting.

"You will have to learn patience, Tessa!" he said as he kissed his way down to her mound and then slid his tongue along her already wet folds. 

"AJ, what are you doing?" she asked trying to rise up from the bed. "You didn't mean to do this, did you?"

"Of course I mean to do this! You taste like the sweetest nectar in the world!" he told her and went back to work. Taking her clit in his mouth her sucked on it till her felt her gasp. 

"Ooooh is this the way it feels when I have you in my mouth?" she panted the words out breathlessly. "Oh, it's wonderful."

He didn't reply, but instead inserted one long finger into her as he nibbled on her clit.

"Oh, AJ, I like this, don't stop," she moaned as she lifted her hips, pressing herself into his face.

"Wasn't planning on it, love!" he said and inserted another finger. Increasing his pace and the suction.

"You just called me, 'love', I like that. Is that part of the loving?" she asked, twisting her head from side to side causing her hair to fly about.

"I guess that's how I think of you, Tessa," he told her as he increased the speed of his fingers.

"Uhmmm, AJ, I can't take this without exploding. Please come inside of me. I want your cock not your fingers buried deep inside me."

"You can explode more than once my love!" he smiled at her and added a third finger, hoping to push her over the edge while he watched. He loved giving her pleasure!

"More, faster harder please oh please, please AAAAAAAAAJJJJJJ!" she screamed arching up to drive him deeper. Falling flat on the bed drained and gasping for breath, she knew she loved this man and would never love another for as long as she lived.

"Happy, love?" he asked with a self-satisfied grin, licking her juices off of his fingers.

"No, what I feel goes far beyond happy. Now come here and give me a kiss, my love," she smiled seductively and opened her arms for him to come to her and lay upon her breasts.

Careful not to crush her with his weight he lay next to her and tenderly kissed her. His erection pressing against her hip, he thought, how good she was for him!

"You forgot something, AJ?" she smiled laying his head on her breasts.

"No, don't think so...my woman is satisfied, I am a happy man!"

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"No, I'm positive you've forgotten something," Tessa said, extremely sure of herself.

"What would that be?" AJ asked with a smirk.

Reaching down and touching his erection, "You forgot to put this inside of me!"

"I did?!" he teased.

"Yes, you did, and you should be ashamed of yourself because I asked nicely for it," she said rubbing her nipple over his lips.

"And if I WERE ashamed, what is it you think I should do about it?" he asked taking one of her nipples in his mouth since she was so kind as to offer them in such an enticing way.

"I think you should take that big hard cock and put it deep inside me, making love to me hard and fast," Tessa moaned at the wonderful feel of his mouth pulling on her breasts. "Don't you think that's only fair?"

"Ummm, let me think about it for a bit..." he teased.

Moving her hand down and caressing his erection she smiled, "Take all the time you need."

"Okay," he said and laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed pretending to think. Since she had given him release earlier he could make himself last for quite some time this time!

Shifting until she could take him into her mouth to lick and suck him she watched to see if that was helping him make up his mind.

Moving to avoid her mouth he chuckled, "Now stop that you wicked woman! I can't think when you do that!"

"I am just trying to help you make up your mind," Tessa replied innocently. "This was the quickest way I knew. Have you made it up yet or should I continue?"

"I think I have made up my mind!" he declared, but not telling her what he had decided.

"Wonderful, now come on, my love come home where you belong," she smiled spreading her legs invitingly. "Come to me and let's make love, AJ."

"Umm, home is a wonderful place," he whispered to her as he knelt on the bed and slid his manhood into her in one sure stroke.

"Oh, yes…this is what I wanted, my love," sighed Tessa. "Now was that so hard to decide to do, AJ? You feel so wonderful inside me, hard, hot, thick and long enough to reach my womb."

"I love being inside of you, Tessa, you are home to me!" he said increasing the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Yes, AJ, faster and harder please," she gasped as she held him tightly to her. "I need to feel all of you inside me, as deeply as you can go."

"Tessa! I don't want to hurt you, I need to be careful!" he gasped at the warm tight place he was delving into.

"Your not hurting me darling, it feels wonderful. If you hurt me I'll tell you," she whispered in his ear as she gasped at he plunged into her. "Yes, darling, harder and faster."

And he gave her what she wanted. Plunging into her with a strong thrust, but watching her eyes to make sure that he was not hurting her in any way. When he saw that he was not, he allowed himself to go full power and bring them both to new heights of awareness!

Tessa slid into such overwhelming rapture that she lay among her stars in AJ's arms as her body shook and trembled.

"Oh, Tessa, you are so good for me!" he gasped as he fell onto the bed next to her. He kissed her deeply and smiling into her beautiful eyes.

"Uhmm I wonder if you have any idea what you do to me," she sighed snuggling up close to him. "You take me into a galaxy far, far away. No pun intended."

"So from Star Trek to Star Wars? My dear, I had no idea you were so much a science fiction fan!"

"I didn't either until I started making love to you, my handsome, sailor," she giggled. "You bring the imaginative part out of me. But you did take me so far out I saw stars."

"I think I saw a few stars myself, darling!"

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"AJ, I love it with you call me darling, please don't stop," Tessa said laying her head on is chest, hearing the strong, healthy heart beating. "You're quite a man, Admiral Chegwidden."

"I know!" he said, huffing on his knuckles and then shining them on his naked chest in jest. "But we had better get ready for your meeting with your father, Tessa. I need to run to the office and pick up the clean uniform that I keep there and then come back here and shower and change. I can do that while you shower and change."

"Back from the stars and into the real world, is that what you're telling me?" she asked, raising her head and looking down at him. "I don't think I like the real world, AJ, and had much rather stay among the stars."

"Would it help to remind you that there are stars on my uniform? And that whenever the world gets to real today, you have only to look at them and remember this time we shared," he promised her and kissed her before getting up from the bed.

"How long will you stay with me before you leave?" she asked with tears in her voice, but refused to let them fall from her eyes. "I know you have fulfilled your promise to my father, so how much longer do we have?"

"I will stay for as much of the meeting as you want me to, Tessa. Unless your father asks me to leave. We are meeting him at 1300...1PM. As for my promise to your father, yes, I have brought you to him, but now I have made a promise to you. You'd do well to remember that!" he was a bit hurt at her continued lack of trust in him. Dressing quickly he started for the door to go get his uniform, "Is there anything you need me to get you while I am out?"

"I don't know, AJ, I don't know what to wear. I guess I'm a little scared and I don't like the feeling," she said getting out of bed and looking around like a little lost girl. "What does one wear to meet the President?"

"Well, I would suggest clothes...probably not a man's shirt!" he said with a grin trying to ease her nerves. "Why don't you wear that pretty green dress that I packed for you?" he offered. 

"The sleeveless one with the low neck and has the scarf hem?" she asked frowning. "I thought with him being the President and all everyone would want me to wear a suit, yuck."

"Tessa, no matter who he is, you are still you and he should know that up front. Wear something you like and are comfortable in! Now, I need to go and get my uniform, hop in the shower, woman!"

"Alright if I have to. I hope everyone realizes that I'm not staying with that man if I don't want to," she threw over her shoulder at him. "You can bet your bottom dollar on that, AJ. I am my own woman, and he can't hold me somewhere I don't want to be."

"I know that, Tessa," AJ said and left the hotel room. 

Tessa brushed her teeth and took a long hot shower, washing her long hair then stepped out of the tub. She dried her hair and dressed in the green dress that AJ had picked out. Braiding her hair it didn't seem right so she brushed it back and put a green scarf in it and found some shoes to match. Finding some jewelry she slipped it on. She was ready to go and decided to sit down and turn on the TV to waited for AJ.

AJ went to his office at Falls Church where he always kept a spare uniform and quickly getting it climbed back in the Escalade. Driving back to the hotel he took a long hot shower and brushed his teeth and shaved. Dressing in his uniform and slipping on his shoes he grabbed his cover and headed next door to see if Tessa was ready. Knocking on the door, he waited for her to answer. Opening the door they both looked into each other's eyes and wished the world far away. "Ready, darling?" he asked the vision before him.

"Ready as I'll ever be, AJ. Let's get this over with."

Sunday, November 20, 2004

1245 EST

Washington, DC

Arriving at the President Elect's temporary home directly across the street from the White House, AJ showed his ID and told the guard that they were expected. They went up to the house and were taken into the foyer where they were searched with metal detectors to make sure they had no weapons on them. AJ had to remove his uniform jacket because of all the medals there and it had to be searched separately. They were finally cleared, and were then shown into the sitting room where Nathan Lassiter was waiting for them.

As they came in Nathan rose to his feet and got his first look at his daughter. "Martie!" he exclaimed. 

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

September 1968

Houston Texas

Morgan and Sarah Jane were proud of their son Nathan Edward Lassiter. The only child of a wealthy oil baron was sent to the local high school to be taught humility. Nate excelled in everything from his grades to sports. Things always seemed to come far too easy for him. The girls all fell in love with him to the point that it was embarrassing. His mother was forever fixing him up with the 'right' girl. There were many times when he was out on a date his mother had set up that he wished he were short, fat and going bald. Still with all his family's money it probably wouldn't have mattered.

Then in his senior year of high school he met the most beautiful girl, Martie Anderson. One look at her blue-black hair and her purple eyes caught his attention. But getting to know her caused him to fall in love with the girl from the poor side of town. Nate watched Martie to learn where she lived and worked. One day he walked into the five and dime and wandered back to the ladies section. "Hello, aren't you Martie, from school? I'm Nate Lassiter,"

"I don't think you need an introduction, Mr. Lassiter. Everyone at school knows who you are."

"It's Nate to you, pretty girl. I'm also sure they know your name Martie," he replied giving her the once over.

"What can I do to help you? I didn't know your mother had started shopping at the five and dime?" she looked at him and burst out laughing.

That was when he knew for sure he loved her. "She hasn't. To be honest, I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you out on a date," he told her sheepishly.

"I don't think your parents would approve you dating me," Martie answered smiling sadly.

"I don't have to answer to my parents for who I take out on dates," Nate replied with a tiny white lie, knowing his parents would never accept Martie as a proper young lady for him.

"I suppose one date couldn't hurt," Martie grinned glancing around to be sure no one had seen them talking. "How about tomorrow night at 7? I'll meet you in front of the store."

"Martie, I'd rather pick you up at your house like a gentleman would," Nate said knowing while she wasn't rich her family was nice. He'd heard everyone in town talk about what fine people they were.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't try to warn you. My parents are just as proud as yours are in their own way," Martie replied glancing around again. She couldn't afford to lose this job; her parents counted on the money. "I have to get back to work. See you tomorrow night."

Nate was on cloud nine as he left the store to go home. He found his mother had already made a date for him for tomorrow night. "No, mother, I have plans for tomorrow night, so you can cancel the date with Jessica," Nate said, frustrated that his mother felt she had the right to pick and chose who he dated.

"You cancel whatever plans you have, Nathan. I won't be embarrassed by telling Jessica's parents you can't see their daughter," Sarah slammed down her tea and looked to her husband for help. "Morgan, tell the boy he has to mind his mama."

"No, Sarah, he's not a boy any longer, but a grown man and can chose any girl within reason," Morgan calmly stated behind his paper.

Sarah angrily grabbed up her tea and stormed from the room muttering something which sounded like," Damn men!"

"Thanks, dad, but I can handle mama. I just wouldn't have picked up Jessica. That would have embarrassed her enough that she'd stop fixing me up," Nate laughed as he head for his room.

Nate was knocking on Martie's door at exacting 7:00 PM the following evening. Her father answered. Scowling he grumbled, "Come in boy."

Walking inside he saw Mrs. Anderson sitting nervously on the edge of the couch. "Come over and have a seat Mr. Lassiter, Martie will be down soon," she invited.

"There's no Mr. Lassiter in my house. Only a rich snob called Nathan. You better keep your hands off my daughter, Mr. Rich Man. If you hurt her I'll come looking for you," growled Fred.

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Feeling extremely unwelcome, Nate was relieved to see Martie come down the stairs. She was so beautiful all he could do was stare.

"Ready Nate?" she asked knowing what her father must have put him though.

"Yes, it's a gorgeous night out, let's not miss any of the stars," he said taking her hand.

"What are we doing tonight, Nate?"

"Anything you want, Martie, just name it," he replied unable to take his eyes from her beautiful face.

"There's a new movie on at the drive-in called 'Mrs. Robinson' I'd love to see. Would you think me too forward if I ask you to take me there?" she asked biting her lip and staring at the most handsome man she'd ever dated.

"Of course not! The drive-in it is then," he smiled at the cute way she bit her lip when she was nervous. They pulled up at the drive-in and Nate put his arm around her. For the life of her she couldn't tell you a thing about the movie. All she could think about was the warm feeling of his body next to hers. Then his arm resting over her shoulder like it belonged there. That and the star filled sky was all she remembered about the movie.

Nate remembered her tiny body pressed to his and he longed to taste her lips. He thought about the goodnight kiss that he was hoping for all though the movie. Would she let him kiss her? Would she go out with him again? On the way home each had thoughts only of the other. Each knew that they wanted to be together and wouldn't let their foolish parents stop them.

Stopping the car in front of Martie's house, Nate turned to her, "Martie, this was the best date of my life. I promise you, that's not a line I use on girls either. May I kiss you goodnight?"

"I'd like that very much, Nate."

Holding her tenderly in his arms their lips met. His tongue traced her lips until she opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss as he'd dreamed of all night. Finally pulling away he watched as she slowly opened those amazing purple eyes. "Will you go out with me again, Martie of my dreams?" he asked holding her gently.

"Yes, Nate, when?" she asked breathless from his kiss.

"How about we go swimming and a picnic tomorrow?" he asked blowing in her ear. "All you have to do is show up and I'll take care of everything else.

"Sounds wonderful, I have the day off so I don't see any problem. Let me meet you at the soda shop this time and save you from my family," she begged.

"They might as well get used to me, Martie, I intend to be around a long time," he assured her before getting out of the car and helping her to the door. A quick kiss and he was gone.

November 1968

Houston, Texas

The time seemed to pass quickly for the two young people. The only thing to mar their happiness was the disapproval of both sets of parents. After they had been dating three months Nate took Martie to an apple orchard on his family's ranch. "Martie, I love you. I have something for you," he said as he pulled off his senior ring and placed it on her finger. "I know it's too large, but you can make it fit, and everyone will know that you're my girl."

"Oh, Nate, I've loved you for so long, it feels like a dream. I'll keep this ring and wear it proudly. I promise I'll never let anything happen to it, and keep it with me always," she replied making her hand into a fist so the ring wouldn't fall off.

Nate ran his fingers through her silky hair bringing her to him for a kiss. She went willingly to taste his lips. She had learned how to kiss him and they had spent many evenings kissing each other breathless. "Martie, I want you. I want to make love to you. Stop me now, if it's not what you want, too," he whispered against her neck.

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Yes, Nate, I want you, please, lets make love," she replied arching her neck and clutching his shoulders. Climbing in the back seat he felt sorry for her. Nate had wanted their first time to be somewhere special, but when she was Mrs. Lassiter she would be treated like a Queen. Gently pulling her sweater over her head, he kissed every inch of skin he mouth could reach. She shyly unbuttoned his shirt while he unhooked her bra. Hot flesh on hot flesh caused them both to groan. He raised himself up and looked at her small but perfect breasts. Reaching out to touch the nipples caused Martie to shut her eyes and arch upward wanting more. Nate cupped her breasts and closed his mouth around a nipple starting to suck. Martie cried out his name, "Nate!"

Leaving the wet nipple he moved to the other and she whimpered. Closing his mouth over the one nipple he started to play with the wet one. Martie arched her lower body up into his erection and started to rub the ache he'd started. This almost caused Nate to lose control. Raising her skirt and removing her wet panties he stroked her curls. She reached for his belt, but he was a step ahead of her. Undoing his pants he slide them down to his knees.

Stroking and touching her inner folds he slide a finger inside her. He found her to be very tight. He slipped another finger inside hoping to stretch her for his entry. He moved those fingers while his thumb rotated around her clit. The stimulation was too much for a virgin like Martie. She exploded in his arms, flooding all over his fingers. Slipping them out he positioned his cock and pushed hard tearing through her hymen causing Martie to freeze. The pleasure was gone and replaced by pain. Nate lay still and kissed the tears away. When he felt her relax he started to move again. Before long Martie was crying out in rapture in his arms as he filled her with his seed falling on top of her. They quickly dressed and held each other and talked for a long time of their future. The two lovers made love every chance they had.

January 1969

Houston, Texas

Just after New Year's Nate's father took him on a business trip that he did not want to go on, and it was so last minute that he didn't have time to tell Martie he was going. He would only be gone a few days, but he had not been able to tell her that.

Martie was as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. She was late and had gone to the next town to the doctor. He'd told her she was two months pregnant. Knowing her parents would throw her out and believing Nate had left her for good, she packed up her things. Not having any idea where to go she turned to her best friend and co-worker at the Five and Dime. Adele Chegwidden and she had been friends for over a year now and Martie knew that Adele's greatest wish was to enter the Little Sister's of Saint Mary's Convent. She had wanted to talk the decision over with her brother before she committed her life to the Lord that way but he was away in Viet Nam and so Adele talked to Martie about her choice.

She had informed Martie that her greatest concern was that she would have to give up her worldly identity when she entered the Convent and she was afraid that if she did that her brother wouldn't be able to find her when he returned from the war. The two girls talked for some time about that issue and then when Martie found out that she was pregnant they devised a plan. Martie needed to get away, somewhere Nate or his family could not find her, so Adele suggested that Martie take her ID's and become her. Also if and when Adele's brother AJ came home looking for her, if he found 'Adele Chegwidden' he would discover that it was Martie not his sister, but Martie could tell him where Adele was. Adele wouldn't need her worldly self once she entered the convent, so Martie could disappear and the new Adele could move away and have her baby without anyone being the wiser!

So, Martha May Anderson disappeared into a box, which she taped up, never thinking she would ever open it again. That was where she kept her memories of her love for Nate. She became Adele Chegwidden and moved to San Diego. A few months later her beautiful baby daughter Tessa Chegwidden was born.

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Sunday, November 20, 2004

1330 EST

Washington, DC

"No, my name is Tessa, my mother's name was Martha. So now you remember her? A little late don't you think, Mr. President?"

Nathan Lassiter stopped short, he had been about to hug the woman he had remembered loving all those years ago. But, no, this was her daughter...HIS daughter...not his Martie. "I was informed that the mother of my child was Adele Chegwidden, that was who I couldn't remember, Tessa. The moment I saw you I knew who your mother was! Martha Anderson was the love of my life, and she left me without a word, not telling me where she was going or why. I had no idea that she carried our child when she left...you." 

"You might have that a little backwards, dear old dad. You disappeared without telling mother and finding out she was expecting me she had to do something. Her father would have thrown her out, so she left rather than facing the shame. Don't suppose you want to tell me where you went, and who you took along?" she smirked, at the calm cool collected man standing before her.

"My father took me with him on a business trip, I was only supposed to be gone for three days, but it turned into three weeks. I was frantic when I came home to find her gone! Tessa, I loved your mother! She's the reason that I never married, I couldn't ever find someone that meant to me what she did!" He turned to AJ who had been standing there quietly during the meeting. "Thank you Admiral, I am sorry that I thought that Tessa was your sister's child. But since she isn't your niece, there is no reason for us to take any more of your time. I'll be forever grateful that you found her for me."

"He's not going anywhere, he the only one I'm comfortable with right now so if he leaves so do I," Tessa announced with arms crossed and feet spread ready to do battle.

"Tessa, what do you need the Admiral for? All I want to do is talk to you and have a chance to get to know you. We don't need to keep him any longer, he is an important man and probably has much to do."

"I made him promise to stay until I felt comfortable with you, or I wouldn't come to Washington. Now are you going to make him break his oath to me," she dared him to hurt her or embarrass AJ.

"Well, if that is the case then of course the Admiral can stay. Would either or you like some coffee or tea? I can have either or both brought in," Lassiter offered.

"Coffee would be welcome, Sir," AJ said still standing almost at attention.

"Please, will you both sit down?" Lassiter asked as he rang a small bell that brought a maid into the room, he requested coffee for himself and AJ and then turned to Tessa to find out what she wanted.

"I'll have coffee too, please," she requested calmly now that AJ was staying.

"Coffee for three," Lassiter told the maid and they were left alone. "Tessa, will you tell me a bit about yourself?" he asked her as she sat beside AJ on the couch. It didn't slip his notice that his daughter reached for the Admiral's hand when she sat down and that he had given it a reassuring squeeze before letting go of it. Nathan would have to find out what was going on there!

"Mr. Lassiter, how long did you know my mother?" Tessa asked nervously, squeezing AJ's hand tightly.

"Do you think you might call me Nathan? I know it's too early for father or dad, but could we get passed the formality of last names?"

"Alright, Nathan, how long did you know my mother?"

"Your mother and I grew up in the same town, so I knew her, or of her and her family, all my life. We dated most of our senior year in high school. I gave her my class ring at Christmas that year..." he got a dreamy far away look in his face as if he was once again lost in the past.

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Strange that she never mentioned that? When did she give it back to you?" Tessa nervously took a sip of coffee.

"She never did, the last time I saw her it was still on her finger. She said that she would never take it off. But I had intended to replace it when I got back from that trip! Did she ever talk much about me? Did she tell you about your father, I mean?"

"Yes, she said that he left her when he found out she was pregnant. He just took off and she never heard anymore from him. We took care of each other and made it just fine," Tessa stared him in the eyes daring him to deny her statement.

AJ had wanted this time to be for father and daughter, but he felt that it was now time for him to say something. "Tessa, you have that box of your mother's things, did you ever look completely through it? I know you were surprised when you found her real birth certificate, could the class ring be in that box?"

"I don't know, I suppose anything is possible," she answered glancing at him. "I don't know where the box is, if we brought it with us or shipped it."

"Since you didn't know where you would be staying I had it shipped to my house, along with some of your paintings. It should be there tomorrow."

"Paintings?!" Nathan exclaimed. "I would love to see your work! You know that you got that talent from your mother of course?"

"Naturally, she taught me everything I know. It seems like the only thing we have in common is we're both stubborn," she replied glancing at AJ. "I wonder if that is consider a good trait to inherit."

He smiled at her and squeezed the hand that rested close to his on the couch. Something that Nathan didn't miss. 

"What did you mean when you said that you had something else to replace the senior ring with?" she  
asked confused for the first time since meeting him.

A strange look came over his face, as if he were trying to decide whether to tell her or not. Then he loosened his tie just a bit and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. AJ's eyes widened in wonder at what the man was doing, he was surprised when he pulled out a chain that he had been wearing around his neck. Sliding it over his head, Nathan held the chain and what was on it pooled in his hand. He just sat there looking at it for a minute then he removed a small ring from the chain and held it out to Tessa. "I planned to give her this on Valentine's Day, but never got the chance. She was gone when I returned home from the trip that I had bought it on."

"You bought an engagement ring to ask mother marry you? Why didn't you try to find her? This would have meant the world to her to know you loved her?" Tessa asked staring down at the ring with tears pooling up in her eyes.

"I searched for her for ten years! Would you like the name of the private investigators that I used?" Nathan asked sadly.

Inside the ring Tessa noticed that there was some writing, twisting it to the light so she could see it, she saw that it said, 'Nate & Martie 4ever'.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but it looks like I've misjudged you. Mother never married and I always wondered why, now I guess I know," she replied handing him the ring back. "Please accept my apology."

"I don't want you to apologize, Tessa, I just want to be a part of your life now that I know that I have a beautiful and amazingly talented daughter. Will you let me get to know you? Please?" he asked of her. He wanted to hold out his arms to her for a hug, but was afraid that it was to soon for that. 

"So you never married Mr. Las...Nathan? Does that mean I don't have any little brothers and sisters running around?" she grinned at him while holding AJ's hand. "AJ told me some things about you, but in my nervousness I seem to have forgotten," she offered in the hope for a growing relationship.

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"No one ever captured my heart like your mother did, and I wouldn't settle for second best. Tessa, will you take this ring? I know it was meant for your mother, but I would like for you to have it, so you know that she was loved, and so you know that I would like to care for you as well, if you'll let me!" Nathan held out the ring to her once again.

"I'm not sure, Nathan. Can I have sometime to think about it? I would like some man to fall in love with me someday and put his ring on my finger," she said softly not daring to glance at AJ. "Can you understand? Maybe, someday soon I'll be able to take mother's ring and wear it, but now is too soon."

"I do understand that Tessa, but you wouldn't have to wear it on your engagement ring hand. You could wear it on your right hand, it would be something to remind you that your mother was very special, just as you are."

"Alright if it'll make you happy, I'll wear it on my right hand. But I'll pick the man who puts the one on the left hand, remember that," she replied taking the ring and slipping it on her right hand. The ring was a perfect fit and made her sad to think it should have been her mother's. It would have made her mother so happy and she would have grown up differently.

"I am sure that when the time comes you'll find the right man to love you like you deserve to be loved, Tessa. In the meantime I hope that we'll have a lot of time to get to know each other before that happens. I'll be moving into the White House in just over a month, but until then there is plenty of room here. I'd be pleased if you would come and live here with me." 

"I don't have a place to live, here, so we could give it a try and see how it worked," she smiled at him.  
"You have to remember I'm not a child, so, no piggy toes before bed."

AJ tried to stifle a laugh in his hand at the image of the great and powerful Nathan Lassiter playing piggy toes with the full-grown Tessa. Then he was surprised by the stab of...jealousy? that he felt at the thought.

"That is fine, daughter! I make you a promise not to 'piggy toes' you before bed," then he added almost under his breath, "It will be easy since I have no idea of what that is!"

"One other thing, I'm an artist and can't paint with people all around me. I need silence and a place to be alone with my models!"

"As long as the models are cleared by the secret service agents there is no reason that you couldn't be in a room alone with them to paint. There would be a guard at the door though. And since you paint, Tessa I wanted to ask you if you might consider painting the portrait that I will have to have done to hang in the White House next to all the other Presidential portraits?"

Once again AJ was trying to stifle laughter, imagining Lassiter posing as he had for Tessa!

"I would love to, Nathan, after all I painted AJ's portrait and called it 'A Tribute to the Military'," smiled Tessa innocently. "So I would love to give your portrait a try."

AJ had just taken a sip of his coffee when she told her father about his portrait and ended up spraying it across the room. "Tessa!"

"That sounds wonderful! I would love to see that, and maybe we could feature it in the next campaign add that we do for our boys in the service!"

"I'm sure that would really draw them in, however I was planning on using it for my next show so I can't let you use it for your campaign. Sorry, Nathan, but my agent would have a fit," she calmly replied, reaching to pour more coffee. "More for you, AJ? You're being awfully quiet for someone who talked me into coming to Washington."

"Tessa, you are NOT using that picture in your show!" AJ informed her.

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Are you issuing my daughter orders, Admiral?"

"No, Sir. Just reminding her of a promise she made. She insisted on me posing as her price for returning East with me."

"You had to be bribed to come here, Tessa?" Nathan asked, hurt at this knowledge.

"I didn't want to leave my home and friends, Nathan," Tessa replied giving AJ a nasty look. "All my models are in San Diego too. It takes a lot of time to build up a collection of just the right models, and I was sure they wouldn't move all the way across the country for me."

"I bet they would have if you'd asked!" he said gallantly. "I'm sure that you can find models here, you've already painted the Admiral and I want you to paint me, so there you have two already!"

"When would you like your portrait started?" asked Tessa the little devil coming out in her. "I can start as soon as my paints arrive. It would be my pleasure to do your painting to place in the hallowed halls of the White House."

"I'll have to check my schedule for the coming weeks and find out when I have the time to sit for it, Tessa. Things are really hectic right now, but I am sure that we can find the time."

"Right now I'm pretty much free to start anytime. I want to look around and try getting set up a studio here and hopefully find a model," smiled Tessa looking at AJ. "Don't suppose you'd care to model again for me would you, AJ?"

"No, Tessa, once was enough!" He gave her a warning glance that Nathan didn't miss and again wondered what had gone on between these two.

"I thought you made a perfect model, AJ. You were calm and patient and didn't complain. I didn't have to constantly reposition you. You're an artist's dream come true," she smiled with a wicked gleam flashing from her eyes. "Nathan, maybe we could work out another painting with AJ as the model for the military. Just so it's not the same one I intend to use in the show."

"Why would you need a second one if the first is so good? Why not just use that one, Tessa?!" Nathan questioned.

AJ just continued to glare at her not sure that she was kidding about the show after she had promised him that no one but her would ever see it.

"I can't use the one I painted, it is already promised for a show. I would have to paint another one for the military to use for a campaign. Once one is contracted I can't use it for another project," explained Tessa looking at AJ and winking.

A bit upset that she was still talking about showing a picture that she had sworn would never be shown, AJ decided that maybe it was time that he got out of there before he really made a scene about it. "I am sorry that I have to rush off, but there are several things that I have been piling up at the office in my absence and if I don't check them out today I'll never get back on schedule for the rest of this week." He rose and offered his hand to Nathan who shook it and was going to walk AJ to the door.

"Thank you again, Admiral, for bringing my daughter safely home to me!"

"Admiral, I'm sure I could do a wonderful portrait of you for the military you'd be proud of if you'd only reconsider. I know you're a busy man, but I'm sure we could work it around your schedule," smiled Tessa with a twinkle in her eyes. "Do you have what they call a dress uniform? I think you would look perfect in that for the portrait."

"I'll let you know if I have any free time, Tessa. Goodbye to both of you now," AJ said and left father and daughter alone.

"He's a gentleman, Nathan, you don't find very many of those left in the world," said Tessa watching him leave. "I hope he changes his mind about the portrait. He has a quality about him that would really stand out in a portrait."

"Yes he does. It's his age, and maturity, Tessa! The Admiral and I are about the same age you know," Nathan said, watching his daughter's face to see what reaction that would get.

"I don't look at age when I do a portrait, but the essence of the model that comes out. The look in their eyes and how they portray themselves is what is important. What I think they'll look like on the canvas when it's done," she replied, shrugging as she walked back to sit down. "It's hard to explain, unless you're talking to another artist."

"Maybe you could show me sometime, by showing me your work," Nathan suggested. 

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Monday, November 22, 2004

0730 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ was the first to the office as usual that morning, checking over messages and mail that had been left for him because it needed his personal attention. At 0900 when he knew most businesses in McLean would be open, he called Ted's Construction Company. They were the family owned outfit he used two years ago when a storm had blown a tree down on the roof of his house. AJ found out that Ted had retired and that Teddy Jr. now ran it.

Explaining what he wanted and saying that he would pay extra to have it done as quickly as possible got a positive reaction. It also didn't hurt that Ted Sr. had been in the Navy back in WWII. AJ was told that Ted Sr. would come out of retirement long enough to help with the job, because he had a ranch style home and the roof was not that high. But the job would still take a minimum of three days to finish.

They would start that afternoon, but AJ would need to move to his guest room until they finished. He cheerfully agreed and ended the call. His staff looked up in shock when he entered the conference room for the morning briefing with a smile and a spring in his step.

"You look like your trip to Texas went well, Sir," Mac said fishing for information on what had her CO so happy.

"Yes, it did, Colonel, and as an added bonus, I was able to see my sister while I was down there."

"She is your twin, right, Sir?" Bud asked.

"Yes, she is Lieutenant. Now, shall we get down to business?" he asked ending the talk about his trip most effectively.

As the staff was leaving the conference room, AJ stopped Bud and Harriett to ask them if they would go to lunch with him. This was such an unusual occurrence that at first the two were stunned but then they were curious as to why they were getting such an invitation. Harriet gladly accepted for both of them and they both spent the remaining hours until lunch speculating on why the Admiral had asked them to go with him.

"Harriett, do you think they are finally going to move you to the Pentagon and away from JAG?" Bud asked concerned. "That would mean we'd have so little time to spend together."

"Buddy, I have no idea, suppose we just wait and see what going on and not speculate," she replied patting him on the back.

"But...what if..."

"Bud, did you get that information that I requested?" Harm said coming up on the two of them at Harriett's desk.

"Yes, Commander you should find it on your desk," replied Bud, still looking at his wife wondering what they'd done to bring the Admiral's notice down on them. "If you can't find it let me know, Sir."

"Thanks, Bud. What do you guys think is up with the Admiral? I am sure that I heard him WHISTLING when he was walking down the hall earlier!" Harm asked shaking his head, still not sure he had heard right.

"That's what we were just talking about. He invited both Harriett and myself to lunch," Bud told him looking up at the Commander who looked as much in shock as they were. "We were trying to figure out why he would do that."

"Maybe he wants to talk to you about something for Little AJ for Christmas, it is coming up you know!" Mac said as she came through the bullpen and heard their comments.

"His presents for Little AJ are always as much of a surprise to us as they are to him," answered Harriett turning to look at Mac. "Can you think of anything new that's happened recently?"

"He did go on that trip to Texas I booked for him, but other than that I can't think of anything," Bud supplied the only information he could think of that had happened recently. "Anyone else know anything?"

"Nope," Mac and Harm said in unison, and then turned and grinned at each other. Everyone decided they had better get back to work. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Bud and Harriett who were still trying to think of a reason for this unusual request.

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Then all of a sudden, it was 1200 and the Admiral was coming out of his office to find the pair of them. "Ready to go, you two?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes, Sir," came a reply from both husband and wife.

"Then let's get a move on!" he said and started for the elevator, knowing that they would be following right behind him.

Walking swiftly trying to keep up with his pace was a bit of a push, but something Bud would never admit to the Admiral.

AJ left the building and walked to the Escalade, he waited for Bud and Harriett to catch up with him and then unlocked the doors. Knowing that protocol would not allow Harriett to let him help her into the vehicle he waited for Bud to do that and then started the engine as both of them buckled up. He drove them to the restaurant that they were going to meet Tessa at and watched their faces when they saw that secret service men guarded the entrance. Going through the checkpoint they were shown to the table where Tessa sat waiting for them.

"Tessa, this is Lieutenant Harriett Sims and her husband Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts. Bud, Harriett, this is Tessa, she is Nathan Lassiter's daughter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lassiter," Harriett and Bud said almost in unison. 

"A pleasure to meet the both of you. However, my last name isn't Lassiter, its Chegwidden, but please call me Tessa," she smiled staring, at AJ deciding to let him explain his way out of this one.

Bud and Harriett both looked to the Admiral for an explanation of this young woman's last name, he smiled dryly at Tessa for putting him in that spot. "Tessa, and I are not related, despite the sound of it. Her mother used my sister's identity for a while, that's why Tessa and I have the same last name." When they were all seated and looking at the menus, AJ asked Tessa, "Have you thought of having your name changed to Anderson or Lassiter?"

"No, actually I hadn't given it any thought. I grew up with the name Chegwidden and rather like it," she smiled at her guests. "Would you change the name you thought was your given name?"

"No, I guess not, Tessa," AJ said and then asked, "So are you getting used to having the secret service around all the time?"

"I try to think of them as Men in Black soon to be eaten by some disgusting alien."

"Wow, that would be neat to see!" Bud exclaimed, looking around like it would happen at any second.

"AJ, tells me that you and I have a lot in common," Tessa said turning to face Bud. "Things like Star Trek, Star Wars and Sci-Fi movies. We need to get together sometime and discuss our favorite stars and movies."

"That is why I brought you to lunch with these lovely ladies, Bud. Harriett is here to help Tessa to get to know the city, by means of a shopping trip. Tessa didn't bring much with her from California, and will need to supplement her wardrobe while she's here in town."

"WOW! A woman that loves Star Trek, neat," exclaimed Bud grinning at Tessa. "You'll have to come and visit our house so you can see my collection."

"I'd really love to do that, Bud. I'll have to do that sometime soon," she smiled patting Bud's hand and turning to Harriett, "Harriett, do you feel up to going shopping with the President's daughter?"

"Do I get time off for this Sir?" she smiled at the Admiral.

"Don't you think that you could accomplish the task in off duty hours, Lieutenant?" he asked with a mock frown. At her startled look he quickly said, "Harriett, since I am asking this of you as a personal favor, I really can't give you time off work for it."

"I know, Sir, I was only teasing. The least you could have done was laughed." she replied turning to Tessa. "I just love that man, he delivered our son, but sometimes he just can't take a joke."

"I've noticed that quality about him myself. Maybe between the two of us we can change that characteristic about him," Tessa smiled softly at AJ as she watched him blush deeply from his neck to the top of his head. "Although he does have some very nice qualities that would take me all day to name."

"Bud, rescue me here! Talk about something science fictionish quick!" AJ begged with a laugh.

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Really, Sir? Ms. Chegwidden, do you believe in aliens? You know life from other planets that travel to earth?" asked Bud, now excited he got to talk about his favorite subject. "I belong to a club that does and we discuss it on the web site."

"I don't believe we can rule anything out, Bud, the universe is too big to hold life for just us," replied Tessa, just making Bud's day.

"Wow, I'll have to show you the web site and you could join in the chat!" he said excited to find someone that believed like he did. Harriett and AJ looked on indulgently as the two chatted for a while about life other than the carbon based units on this small planet.

"Bud, you've captured the conversation. You can talk to Tessa later, but for now we should be eating lunch and making plans for shopping," reminded Harriett.

"But, Harriett..."

"No, Buddy, that's enough talk about aliens. Now, let's think about your stomach," Harriett demanded. "Tessa, have you picked out an evening when you'd like to go shopping?"

"I was hoping that we could go tonight if that is alright with you!?" smiled Tessa.

"Oh any night is fine with me! Buddy can watch the boys and I could meet you right after I get off duty tonight!" Harriett almost squeaked. She was so excited to be going shopping with someone new and so important. She was so honored that the Admiral had thought of her to do this! 

"Should I pick you up at work then?" she grinned at Harriett. "Be prepared for the army to descend and then we attack."

"That sounds perfect! That way Buddy can take the van to get the kids. Oh, Tessa, we'll have such fun!" Harriett giggled sounding like a young girl again.

"Harriett, you have no idea what kind of fun we're going to have. We just might get into a little  
trouble along the way if you're game?" she winked at Harriett and laughed at the reaction of the gentlemen sitting at the table.

"You will NOT get into trouble, Tessa! Or I won't let Harriett go shopping with you ever again!" AJ warned.

"Harriett!" Bud exclaimed at the same time the Admiral was protesting.

"Loosen up, gentlemen, every woman gets into trouble when she goes shopping. If you don't believe me then pick a woman out and ask her. If she tells the truth, she will say she does," replied Tessa taking a sip of tea and grinning at Harriett. "You men don't get into  
any trouble when you go out?"

"Never!" AJ claimed virtuously, and Bud sputtered his coffee halfway across the table as he remembered ending up in jail with the Admiral when they were in Australia!

"Harriett, I have a feeling I have missed a thing or two here. You'll have to catch me up on all the nasty deeds these two gentlemen have been caught doing," Tessa laughed wiping up coffee from the table and smiling sweetly at AJ.

"Oh, I promise to do that the first evening you come to dinner. It will take at least that long to get started," Harriett laughed at the sick look on both of the faces of the men.

"Would it do me any good at all to order you not to share those stories, Lieutenant?" AJ asked with a sad smile, already knowing the answer.

"Sir, can you give me orders when I am off duty?" grinned Harriett. "I don't think that is legal unless in war time and on the front lines."

"Harriett, remember who you're talking to, dear. That's the Admiral," Bud reminded Harriett who their CO was and nodded in his direction.

"Yes, but he's not going to give me an order like that, are you, Admiral?" Harriett smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, AJ, you wouldn't do something so mean and belittling as to order Harriett to spoil all my fun?" asked Tessa with that sweet and innocent smile that twisted his gut.

He sighed and watched as these two women ganged up on him. What had he done introducing them?! But he was glad to see Tessa looking so happy, she needed friends here to help her adjust to the move and if taking a bit of ribbing by her and Harriett was what it took to keep that smile on her face then he could stand it. "No, I won't do that, dar...Tessa."

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"He is just the most wonderful man, Harriett," Tessa smiled at AJ. "If he ever retires from the Navy I can get him work as a model any day."

"Tessaaaa," he warned with his voice.

"The Admiral, a model? How would you know that, Tessa? Do you paint?" Harriett asked puzzled glancing from the scowling Admiral to the sweet smiling Tessa.

"Oh, yes, I'm an artist by profession. I've had several shows," she told them. "AJ even modeled for me while we were in California."

"You modeled for a famous artist? WOW!" Bud stared at his CO.

"We should be getting back to JAG soon, if you all will finish up your meals," AJ encouraged, quickly concentrating on finishing his own food, in the hopes that at least his people would take the hint and do the same. 

"AJ, you've not been a very talkative guest today. I hope you'll make it up to me very soon," Tessa politely told AJ and continued her meal.

"I wanted to give you time to get to know Bud and Harriett, Tessa," he told her.

"I have enjoyed meeting you two and will be seeing you tonight, Harriett. Bud, live long and prosper."

"WOW! Did you hear what the President's daughter said to me?" he asked as he walked out of the restaurant on cloud nine. This had been one of the best days of his life.

AJ took them back to the office, glad that Tessa had made some new friends.

The secret service agents took Tessa back to the House to wait until Harriett got off work for the shopping spree. Her Father made all the arrangements that would make the shopping much easier and safer for the two women. He also made a list of clothes that Tessa would need and gave it to one of the agents to give to Harriett.

Tessa and the Secret Service Agents picked up Harriett evening after work. "WOW! I bet you feel safe with these guys and gals along," said Harriett ogling a particular handsome agent. "The President certainly is taking good care of you, Tessa."

"Please, don't remind me, Harriett," Tessa sighed looking around her at her bodyguards wishing they would disappear. They were beginning to smother her and she planned to have a talk with Nathan very soon. "You don't have any idea how to ditch them, do you, my friend?"

"Sorry, I never had this problem except with my parents," Harriett laughed. "Two were much easier to deal with than what you have following close at your heels."

"I'll find a way, some how," she whispered. "I have to! If Nathan doesn't listen then I'll sneak off."

"Do you think that's wise?" asked Harriett now concerned for her new friend. "When people find out who you are and you could be kidnapped."

"Nonsense, no one cares for me," she scoffed. "It's Nathan they want to get their hands on."

"I think you're wrong. You might try running that by the Admiral," suggested Harriett nervously. "Let's get to the shopping. I have a list of everything you'll need."

"I'm in your hands, Lieutenant Sims, carry on," giggled Tessa getting in the long black limo. "Talk about being inconspicuous."

"Bullet proof I suppose," guessed Harriett giving the limo the once over. "With all the comforts of home."

"Yes, to all of the above," grinned Tessa. "I may want my freedom, but I have to admit being the President's daughter does have its perks."

Stopping at a famous store the agents opened the door and the ladies went inside. "Why, there's no one here but us," said a stunned Harriett looking around for at least one single customer. "Where did everyone go?"

"The store has been closed to the public until we leave," Tessa explained. "Nathan said it was for security reasons. We have some sales people that have been cleared to help us, other than that we have the whole place to ourselves."

"WOW! Wonder if I could get him to do this for me at Christmas?" Harriett giggled. "It would make shopping for Buddy and the boys so much easier."

"Sure, if I'm still in his good graces by then, just come with me," Tessa smiled at her new friend. "We can hit every department from clothes to toys."

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Oh, Tessa, that sounds so wonderful! How can I thank you?" Harriett hugged her so excited she wanted to shout in the empty store.

"You already have, Harriett, you're my friend," Tessa smiled at Harriett's enthusiasm. "Harriett, do you have a picture of Bud? A head shot would do great."

"Yes, several of him taken in his uniform at different stages of our marriage," Harriett replied confused. "Every time he gets a promotion I make him get dressed and go have a picture taken."

"Can I borrow his latest picture for a few days?" Tessa asked grinning. "I want to give you both a surprise. You for being my friend, and Bud, well…I think he'll love it."

"Sure, remind me when you drop me off and I'll give it to you," replied Harriett now curious. "I don't suppose you'd give me a tiny hint."

"Afraid not, or it wouldn't be a surprise. Now let's get this shopping over with," scowled Tessa. "I have a distinct feeling I'm going to hate every moment."

Harriett checking her list she said, "You'll need at least a dozen suits, and five ball gowns, ten nice everyday dresses and seven or eight pants suits, shoes to match and a parka then a heavy winter coat."

"No way! I don't dress like that, Harriett!" replied Tessa shaking her head and turning to walk out of the door.

"Tessa, YOU may not dress like that, but the President's daughter needs to! You can come back and shop with me, or have your father pick someone to do it for you," warned Harriett; sorry for her friend, but knowing the necessity of getting everything the President had given her on the list.

"Alright, but when I'm in my rooms I'll dress the way I want!" replied Tessa daring anyone to disagree with her. "When I go out to a friend's house, same deal."

Getting her to agree on the color and make of the clothes was like pulling teeth. The shoes were all too tight or too big. Harriett was just about ready to pull her hair out. Getting to the coats Tessa found a beautiful colored patchwork coat.

"Tessa, honey, that won't be warm enough for Washington winters," Harriett tried to warn her friend.

"I love this coat, Harriett. It's the only thing I've seen today that I like so I'm getting it. Now let's get out of here, I'm starved," smiled Tessa wearing her coat of many colors and running her hands over it. "Come on Harriett, I refuse to look at one more thing today."

"Tessa, you still have to buy a heavy coat," Harriett said glancing back to her list. The President would be upset if she failed to get everything on the list.

"No, I have my coat and I'm leaving. You can stay and shop if you like," Tessa waved heading for the door, knowing Harriett would follow.

'Oh, well the President would just have to understand. If he'd lived with Tessa, he already knew her moods,' Harriett thought.

They left the store and Tessa had Harriett taken home. Harriett gave her the latest picture of Bud, and then Tessa headed back to Nathan's house to have dinner with her father.

Arriving home that evening, AJ found the construction crew had already packed up for the day. He wasn't surprised really because he hadn't gotten out of the office until after 1830 and with the forty-five minute drive it was now almost 1930. There was a note taped to the front door saying that the crew would be back at 0800, and that they would actually be cutting the hole in the roof.

Inside his home he found that there were protective tarps over everything in his bedroom. He changed out of his uniform into running clothes and after starting a pot of coffee, and choosing what to have for dinner, he let Dammit out. AJ found that the UPS deliveryman had been there and left both the box of Tessa's mother's things and the two paintings he had shipped to the house.

After his run, which he had really missed while on the search for Tessa, he and Dammit headed into the kitchen for dinner. As AJ ate he wondered what Tessa was doing that evening. He thought about calling her, but didn't want to interrupt time she might have been spending getting to know her father. He watched the football game he had taped while he was out of town and then decided to call it an early night.

Taking enough clothes into the guest room for the two days that it would take for the construction to be completed he tried to sleep. It was a surprise how quickly he had gotten used to having Tessa next to him in bed. Missing her next to him, reminded him how long he had been alone, the broken engagement to Meredith now withstanding.

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Taking Tessa's box with him in the Escalade when he went into town, AJ decided it would be a good excuse to call and ask her to have lunch with him.

AJ pulled into Callisto's parking lot at 1205 to find several secret service agents in front of the restaurant checking ID's and searching potential patrons. He submitted to the checks as well and then was shown to the table that a beleaguered Tessa sat at.

"AJ!" she exclaimed when she saw him and leaped to her feet. She was about to throw herself into his arms when he stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hello, my dear," he said as if he were her uncle rather than her lover! He held out her chair for her to return to her seat.

Giving him a puzzled and injured look she was about to ask why she was getting the 'uncle' treatment when he beat her to the punch. "Tessa, we're in a public place, surrounded by secret service agents, you can see the attention we're already drawing. Unless you want us to be splashed across the tabloids tomorrow, we should be careful of our actions."

"AJ, I already don't like being followed around constantly like this! And to have to watch every action for how it can be misconstrued!?"

Trying to change the subject, AJ asked, "Did you have a chance to spend some time with your father last night and this morning?"

"We had dinner last night, but he had meetings all day today."

"He has a lot to do before taking office, Tessa."

"I know that and I've been alone long enough that doesn't matter to me, but I want to get back to work! How do I go about getting models here?"

"Have you tried local colleges for art students? Or maybe contact some modeling agencies?"

"No, I hadn't, that sounds like a good idea. Bud also suggested a couple of internet sites to try."

"And I have your mother's box out in the Escalade when we're ready to leave."

"Did you look for Nathan's ring?"

"No, Tessa! I wouldn't go through something of your mother's without you there."

"So we still don't know if he was telling the truth?"

"Why would he lie? What would he have to gain?"

"My favor? My good opinion?"

"There is that, but I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt on this subject."

"I probably will if I find his ring in mom's box!" she frowned. "Will you open it with me? We can sit in the back of the limo and go through the box together."

"If you want me to be there, then yes, Tessa," he said gently taking her hand across the table. "Shall we finish eating first, or do you need to know now?"

"I need to get it over with, but I'm afraid. Let's eat first so if it's not there at least we'll have had a pleasant lunch," she smiled at him weakly and her hand was trembling in his.

He smiled at her as they finished eating. AJ was sure that the ring would be in the box, he was hoping that there would also be something telling her daughter how much Martie and Nate loved each other.

"How is your day going? Anyone standing around staring at you, watching you breathe, darling," Tessa asked taking a sip of tea looking around at all the black suits surrounding them.

Grinning at her, he said, "Tessa, at JAG they stand around waiting for permission to breathe..."

"AH, so you're the suit at JAG," she leaned back in her chair and stared at him. "You're the Darth Vader that causes the dark force to block out the sun and suck the home planet into a dark hole."

"Ummm, well I think I would rather be thought of a Yoda than Darth! Small and green is much better that dark and deadly! Better yet, I am more like Obi Wan Kenobi!"

"Okay, you've either been talking to Bud or you're a closet Sci-fi fan. Which one is it, Skywalker?" Tessa giggled imaging AJ out at night hunting down aliens.

"Bud and Harriett's son, Little AJ loves the same movies that his father does, and when I watch him now and then, I get to watch them with him."

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Ah yes, blame it on a child. Shame on you Admiral, just come out and admit the truth. You're crazy about the possibilities of what we have yet to find in space," Tessa teased, watching how he held himself and wished he would hold her and make love to her again. She missed him and wanted him so bad it hurt.

"No, I will not admit to that! Now, finish your food so we can go and look through that box of yours!" he insisted, wondering what she was thinking that put that hungry look on her face. She was almost done eating, how could she still be hungry?

Picking at her food she dropped her fork, "Why does everyone have to tell me what to do? Why can't I do what I want to do like I always have, AJ?"

"Tessa! I'm sorry that wasn't meant to be an order. I just thought that you wanted me to be with you when you opened the box and I do have to get back to work this afternoon. Please don't be upset."

"I just want to paint again, AJ, I'm lost without it, and every time I bring it up Nathan says 'later', or 'when we've moved'," cried Tessa. "I'm letting him do his thing, and don't complain when he can't spend time with me. I really don't care, what I care about is my painting. I feel like I'm losing a piece of myself, that I'm growing useless. Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Let's just go out and see if that damn ring is in the box."

"I might not understand your need to paint, but if it's something that you want to do then find a way to do it, Tessa! Don't let Nathan stifle you that way, demand a place to paint and stick to your guns," AJ told her.

"He's so controlling. If I'd know he was going to be this bad I never would have moved in with him. I may find me a studio apartment and let him move into the White House alone," Tessa confided. "He maybe my father, but I'm grown and don't need to be told how to do everything. I've taken care of myself too long to have someone start trying to do it for me."

"He is still getting used to his role as father, Tessa. Just tell him how you feel and be honest. If you do that then I am sure that the two of you can work it out." 

"AJ, why do you always take his side? I know he's your Commander in Chief, but I thought I meant a little something to you?" Tessa looked at him with tears in her eyes, lately it seemed the world was  
against her. She had tried everything but packing up and leaving. She was trying, but no one seemed to notice, they thought the problem was her.

"Tessa, I am not taking his side! But I do know how hard it is to suddenly be faced with a grown daughter that you know nothing about. It is very hard to know what to do or to say to her sometimes. When Francesca contacted me after all the years that we were apart, it was hard to try and establish a relationship. But now we're close and we talk quite often. It is worth sticking this out, I promise you that!"

"AJ, I promise you I'm trying as hard as I know how. I don't know what else to do. Did you try to control your daughter's life when you two got back together?" Tessa asked desperately.

"I don't know if I tried to control her, but I know that I treated her much younger than she was and she let me know about it!" he smiled at the memory. Looking back was easy now, but having lived through that period of adjustment was not so much fun, he could really understand what Nathan must be feeling and wanted to see if he could make Tessa understand that.

"I'll give it another try, but I will not be controlled by anyone. Not Nathan and not the men and women in black. I need my freedom to paint and be who I am. He's gone this long without a daughter living with him, and I am willing to meet him half way, but he has to let me be me!"

"Tell him that then, Tessa! If you put it to him that clearly then I know he'll hear you."

"I'll take your advice, darling, and see what happens. Now, are you ready to open the box full of memories and see what we find, or are you late for work?"

"Yes, let's see what is in there," he said and walked out of the restaurant with her to get the box out of the Escalade and join her in the limo with it. 

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"I'm too nervous, you open it and we'll go through it together," whispered Tessa, as though she was in the presence of something sacred.

AJ cut through the packing tape and opened the box. It was full of odds and ends. He looked at Tessa and then pushed the box towards her so she could choose what to look at first.

"What if the ring isn't in here? What do I do then?" she asked with a fear in her eyes he'd never seen there before.

"Don't borrow trouble, Tessa, look to see if it's there and then worry about what to do when you find it or don't," he smiled reassuringly at her.

Digging through the box she pulled out a photo that was of a man, a woman and a little girl. Turning to see if it had a name or date on the back she read in her mother's handwriting, mom, dad and me. Looking at the picture of her grandparents and her mother she cried for things that she'd lost growing up. "AJ, do you think my grandparents are still alive?"

"I don't have any idea, Tessa, but I am sure that we can find out. Do you want me to have Bud look into it for you?"

"Would you mind, AJ? I don't know if they would like to meet me, but I'd love to see them at least once," Tessa replied digging again through the memory box. She found a photo of her that was taken at the hospital when she was born and one of her taken with a nun. "Look, AJ, is the nun your sister?"

"Yes, that's Stinky!" he grinned and took the photo from her. "Cute kid she's holding!" he winked at Tessa.

"Your sister must have kept in touch with my mother? Why do you call your sister Stinky? That sounds awfully mean."

"They were close friends, why does it surprise you they kept in contact? And I call her Stinky at times to make her mad and remind her of the time she was playing with the cute black and white kitten...that turned out to be a skunk!" AJ chuckled at the memory. 

"Stinky, huh? Don't suppose any of the smell rubbed off on you? Sounds more like you to catch a skunk than someone as sweet as a nun," she stated staring at the picture she had just pulled out of the box. "Here is a picture that must have been Nathan and mom when they were dating, what do you think?"

"I think that it is amazing how much you look like her!" he said and hugged her close. "And for your information, I was an angelic child!" AJ declared with a grin.

"Right! I could see that coming through when I painted you," she smiled, still digging through the box. At the very corner she saw something shiny and reached for it. Pulling out Nathan's high school ring, she stared at it. So it was true, or was the ring someone else's. Turning it around, she read his name inside. "It's his, AJ, he was right all along."

"Yes, there are his initials engraved on the side of it. So now what, Tessa? You have proof that he was telling you the truth, and that the ring on your right hand tells you that he wanted to marry her," AJ waited for her response.

"Oh, he's my father, but he's a stranger to me. I'm grown up and don't need a caretaker. I don't want someone to watch over me and set a curfew for me," she was so shaken she dropped the box and it fell to the floor of the limo. "I want to give him a chance. Help me, AJ, how do I love a stranger?"

"I might not be the best one to ask that question of, Tessa. My heart has been dead for so long. You might want to talk to my daughter. She was in the same position that you find yourself in a few years ago, she might be able to offer you some advice."

"Is your heart dead to your daughter?" Tessa asked, staring at the man she loved more than life itself and wanted to make love to him, here and now. "Does she know that your heart is dead and can't love her?"

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Of course I love Francesca. Loving a child is different, I also love Little AJ Roberts, my namesake, I delivered him in my office," AJ told her.

"Does your dead heart allow you to love anyone else?" she asked while staring at her father's high school ring. So many emotions stirring around inside her that she'd like to talk to him about. But it was someone that loved her she needed to talk to, not someone that would disappear at a moment's notice. She didn't believe for one moment his heart was dead, but  
as long as he believed it, then it did her no good. "I mean other than your daughter and children?"

Trying to make light of a conversation that had turned way to serious for his peace of mind he asked with a weak grin, "Does Dammit count?" 

"Yes, if you love her I guess she does," Tessa replied in a strange voice, one that he had never heard her use before. "I guess you'd better leave now. It's getting late and you have to go back to work and I need to go back to the house and figure out a way to deal with this."

"Ok, Tessa," he was glad that he had been able to dodge that conversation so easily. "Give me a call when we can see each other again. Do you know when your father is planning on making the announcement of finding you to the press?"

"He is planning on calling a press conference for Thanksgiving to make the announcement," she replied still staring at the ring. "AJ, are you sure it's a good idea for us to keep seeing each other? I assure you it's not going to be pleasant with all the company."

"Tessa, is something wrong? I thought that we were good for each other? Do you want to stop seeing me?" he asked and felt a clutch at the heart he swore over and over was dead.

"I just want you to be aware of what to expect and give you the option of backing away," she said looking up at him with eyes of a lost little girl. "You have that option and it should be easy for you since your heart isn't involved, but I have to stay at least long enough to give Nathan a chance."

"Tessa, I have no desire to back away from you. I hope that we will continue to see each other as long as it is good for both of us. I also hope that you'll consider staying here permanently, I'd hate to see you move away."

"Why would it matter, AJ? Would Nathan send you looking for me again?" she demanded. "If I disappear, no one will find me this time, I assure you, not even you."

"That would make me very sad, Tessa. I really thought that we were good for each other, I'm sorry you don't feel that way." He turned away and got out of the limo, heading to his Escalade to return to work.

Staring at the ring she wondered why it was so easy for a man to walk off. AJ had said that his heart was dead and he would never love again, but his body told her something else. If only she hadn't been taking the pill and could have had something of him, she'd leave tomorrow. To have his child to love and hold, one that had his eyes and features would be the best she could hope for. He didn't even understand how she felt when she found that ring and she couldn't have explained because he wouldn't understand. She now understood how hurt her mother felt. Switching on a button she said, "Take me back to the house."

AJ returned to work and that afternoon received a special delivery invitation to the President Elect's Thanksgiving dinner. Formal dress, where there would be a special announcement. He had to go, it was in essence a command performance, although he wasn't sure that Tessa would want him there.

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"Coates, will you have Lieutenant Sims come into my office please?"

"Yes, Sir, right away," replied Jen to the order.

"Lieutenant, the Admiral would like to see you if you have a moment," Petty Officer Coates told Harriett.

Going immediately to the Admiral's door and knocking Harriett waited for permission to enter.

"Enter!" he called out.

Harriett entered the office and walked to the Admiral's desk and stood at attention. "Sir, you requested to see me?"

"Yes, Harriett, please have a seat. I was wondering when you were shopping with Tessa yesterday did you purchase any painting supplies?"

Sitting down and looking at the Admiral, she said, "No, Sir, it wasn't on the list that her father had delivered to me. He was quite specific on what to buy and painting supplies weren't on there. We went into a clothes store and bought just what he ordered, and left."

"Ok, thank you, Harriett. You don't happen to know any good art supply stores in the area do you? Something a professional would use, not a hobby shop." 

"No, Sir, but I'll check and get back to you."

"Thank you, Harriett, I would appreciate that."

"No problem, Sir," she said standing at attention.

"Dismissed, Harriett, just come back whenever you have the information. And thank you again."

"Yes, Sir," replied Harriett turning and left the office and hurrying to her desk to check out the  
professional art supplies on the internet. After searching for a store nearby, Harriett returned to the Admiral's office, about twenty minutes later. Knocking on the door and waiting, she was quite pleased with herself.

"Come in Harriett," he said looking up from the papers he was working on and taking off his glasses.

"Sir, I have the name of a very fine professional art supply store. It's called Dabny's and it's in Washington," Harriett grinned. "Here's the address and the phone number. Will that be all, Sir?"

"Yes, and thank you once again! You and Bud are both amazing when it comes to finding things!" As soon as Harriett was out of the office AJ placed a call to the store.

"Dabny's Professional Art Supplies, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to order a complete set of paints for someone who works in oils. She'll also need an easel and canvases of various sizes and a complete set of your best brushes. Is there anything I have forgotten?"

"Cleaner, drop cloths and covers, should do it, sir."

AJ chuckled, "You don't happen to sell men's dress shirts there, too, do you?"

"No, Sir, but we do sell painters smocks, would you like to add that to the list?"

"No, she only likes men's dress shirts. I will need that delivered as soon as you possibly can. Here is the address and my credit card number. How soon can you have it there?"

"It can be delivered within the hour if that is satisfactory."

"Yes, thank you. Please have it done."

"Yes, Sir, and if we can be of anymore help please keep us in mind. Have a nice day."

Back at the President Elect's house, Tessa had gathered up all the memories and put them back in the box except the ring. Going inside she asked the agents where Nathan could be located and was informed he was in the library. Walking down the corridor she knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to allow her to enter. So many times he was in there with his new cabinet, she didn't want to barge in.

"Come in," Nathan called out.

Opening the door Tessa walked in and sat the box down on the coffee table. "You were right after all, Nathan, here's your high school ring."

"She kept it all those years!" he whispered softly as he looked at the ring. There was a far away look in his eye and he seemed a bit sad.

"I owe you an apology for doubting you, Nathan, she evidently loved you very much. You'll also find a picture of the two of you inside the box she kept all these years," Tessa said reaching out to hand him his ring back.

"Tessa, I gave that to her, I don't want it back. If you would like to keep it you may. Could I see the picture she kept?" he asked gently.

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"You may have everything in the box except for these two pictures," she said reaching inside pulling out the photo of her mother and grandparents and herself and Sister Adele. "Thank  
you for the ring, Nathan, I'll take as good care of it as mother did."

"Tessa, I would trade everything in that box for just a bit of the love that you gave so freely to your mother all those years," he told her, looking at the photo of himself and Martie together so long ago.

"I'm willing to try, Nathan, but you have to help me. I'm not a little girl, but a grown woman. I need to paint. It's a very important part of who I am. I need a father who lets me be me and doesn't try to control my life. Do you think you can be that man?" she asked, looking at the man sitting there staring at the picture and listening to her. Or at least she hoped he was listening to her.

"I'd like to be that man for you, Tessa. I don't see you as a little girl, I never did. I didn't have the joy of knowing you then, but I wish that I had. You can paint as much as you like, my dear. I'll have a room set aside for you here and at the White House when we get there. No one will disturb your work when you're in that room, but you'll have to have your models searched just for security purposes, I hope that you understand that."

"As long as I'm allowed to paint without someone watching me all the time. I need to breathe and concentrate totally while I'm working. If we can do that, then it just might work out."

"I think that can work, Tessa. As long as we are open and honest with each other, I think that we can solve all of these problems."

"As long as we're talking about problems…I hate being followed everywhere I go and being watched all the time," Tessa expressed her other main concern. "That's about as honest as I can be. Will you try to get the black suits to back off?"

"No, Tessa, they're there for your protection. As my daughter you would be under threat of assassination just as I am. They are a necessary part of this job. That cannot change." 

"I strongly object to that part and will not be held to it. Don't be surprised if I disappear from time to  
time," she laughed not taking the whole thing seriously. "Lets not push this for now, but I won't be  
followed forever."

"Tessa, running away from your body guards could get you killed!" Nathan got up from behind the desk and came over to her very concerned for her safety.

"No one cares about me, Nathan, it's you they're after," she shrugged patting him on the shoulder. "If you're really worried about me then just don't acknowledge me as your daughter."

"I can't do that Tessa, nor do I want to. The press gave me just so much time to announce you myself, or they would do it for me. Believe me if we announce this together it'll come out a lot better than whatever spin the press would put on it. But all that aside I want the world to know that I have a beautiful and amazing daughter!" 

Within the hour the painting supplies were delivered to Nathan Lassiter's home for his daughter. After having gone though the riggers of security a check, one of the Secret Service Agents knocked at the office door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in," Nathan called out.

Opening the door the agent came in follow by two others and announced, "Sir, these painting supplies were just delivered for the Miss by Admiral Chegwidden."

"Oh, my! Nathan, look what AJ has sent for me to work with. I told him at lunch that I was totally lost without my work and he bought me all this. He is such a thoughtful man. I've never met a man like him, he very special," said Tessa digging through all the goodies AJ had sent, pleased and itching to start to paint something. "I really need to call and thank him."

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"He will be at work, Tessa. You shouldn't disturb him there. I've invited him here Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday night. You could thank him then," Nathan told her, figuring that if she waited until then to talk to the Admiral, the two of them would be under his watchful eye.

"Do you like AJ, Nathan?" Tessa asked, staring up from her position on the floor among all the painting supplies. 

"I think he is a fine and admirable man, Tessa. Why do you ask?" 

"He's been extremely understanding about this whole situation," she said looking at him and taking a seat on the couch. "He explained he had a daughter about my age that he didn't get to know well until she was grown. He keeps encouraging me to give you the benefit of the doubt and to keep trying to work at loving you. He and his daughter now have a wonderful relationship."

"Then I am very glad that I made the mistake of thinking that you were his niece and sending him after you. If he can bring us closer together then I'll be eternally grateful to him!"

"Would it make things easier for you, Nathan, if I had my last name changed to Lassiter?" Tessa asked surprising herself at the question. Where did that come from, when she loved her name Chegwidden? "Would it take long to change my name to Lassiter?"

"It wouldn't take long at all, but are you sure? I don't want you to do something that you don't feel is right. All I want is for you to be happy, Tessa, and to allow me to be a part of your life!" he reached out and squeezed her hand. Nathan wanted to hug her, but was afraid that she would back away.

"I really want to do like AJ says and meet you half way," she returned his squeezed and even leaned over and offered a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'd like us to have a relationship like he talked about with his daughter. You're the only family I have left unless I have either set of grandparents alive. Still you're the only father I'll ever have."

"I want that more than I can tell you, Tessa!" he held open his arms hoping that she would take the hug he was offering.

Hesitantly she went into his arms and hugged him, "Do you think we have a good chance of making it work Nath...Dad?"

Too choked up to speak at her calling him 'dad', Nathan could only nod as he held her close.

"Good, then when do I get to paint your picture? I have all the supplies I need and I'm ready to go," she grinned. "I have a feeling you're going to be surprised at my work."

"It just so happens, I have this evening free, would that do?" he smiled back at her.

"Wonderful, let me change my clothes and you have the paints moved to a room that I can use. Also, no black suits, agreed?" she smiled standing up and looking at all the wonderful painting supplies that AJ's had ordered. She really had to call and thank him.

"Agreed," he told her as he called for the men to come and move her supplies. 

Going to her room, Tessa sat down and picked up the receiver dialing JAG HQ. When she was transferred to AJ's office a woman's voice answered, "Petty Officer, Coates, how may I help you?"

"Yes, Petty Officer, this is Tessa Chegwidden, may I speak to the Admiral please?"

"Oh I thought his daughter's name was Francesca! Let me put you through to your father Ms. Chegwidden," Jen said as she buzzed AJ.

"Yes?" he said.

"Your daughter, on line one, Sir!"

"Thank you, Coates," he pushed the button for line one and said, "Francesca! Ciao! What are you doing calling me at work? Is something wrong?"

"Ciao, AJ, it's not your daughter and I never said I was," giggled Tessa. "I called to thank you for all the lovely painting supplies you had sent over. I've never owned anything so wonderful."

"Your work deserves the best that you can find to use Tessa! Please use them with me in mind. I hope they'll encourage you to stay. Why did Coates think you were Francesca?"

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"I'm afraid I used my last name without thinking, sorry, AJ," Tessa apologized feeling she had  
embarrassed him.

"Oh! You gave her Chegwidden as your name? I guess she isn't aware that Francesca's last name is Paretti, not Chegwidden."

"I promise it won't happen again since I'm changing my name to Lassiter."

"You are? What brought that on? The last time we talked you wouldn't even think about it." 

"I'm going to give my father a chance and hope we can salvage our relationship," she replied hoping he didn't ask any other questions. She didn't want him to know that she would love to carry the name  
Chegwidden as his wife. "As a matter of fact I start painting his portrait shortly. That should move our relationship right along. I told him he'd be surprised at my art work."

"Tessa! You are not going to paint him naked are you!?" he asked so loudly that Harriett who was standing in the outer office waiting to speak to him heard.

'Is he talking to Tessa? Does she only do nudes?' Harriett was thinking. 'Oh my God! I gave her a picture of Buddy. He'll kill me! I could always hide it so no one ever saw it but me. I wonder how would she know how BIG he is? WOW, I can't wait to see the finished product!' Harriett giggled as she walked away imagining what Buddy would look like and what position Tessa would have him posed in.

"AJ, you know my specialty is nudes. What is wrong with painting my father in the nude? It would be the first nude in the White House," replied Tessa, deadly serious.

"Tessa! He'll be shocked and won't pose that way, I guarantee you!" AJ insisted. 

"It never hurts to try. If he says no then I guess I COULD do him in clothes," sighed Tessa.

"Remember that old men like your father and I, don't just strip off at the drop of a hat! That's for those young guys that I wish you weren't painting!"

"Right now, you're getting your wish. I'm not painting anyone," Tessa cried. "How would you like to be told you couldn't go into work anymore?"

"Tessa! I sent you the paints so you could paint! I guess I'm just jealous of all the other men you look at when you are painting. It is just hard to think of that...I'm sorry; it's not my place to say anything. Good-bye," he said sadly hanging up.

"AJ, wait, please..." 'Damn man! Why won't you just admit you love me and be done with it?' Tessa thought hanging the phone up. 'Maybe he doesn't love me. Maybe he just wants someone to sleep with. Oh, shit, I give up on men! I have to hurry and change clothes so I can paint father.'

Twenty minutes later Nathan came into the room that had been set aside for Tessa's painting studio. He was in his best suit that he had bought with having his portrait painted in mind. He looked around the room as he came in and wondered how she could have made such a mess so quickly! There were boxes and packing material all over the place! "Tessa? Where are you?"

Peeking around the canvas she laughed, "Over here, Dad. WOW! Don't you look snazzy? See that tarp over there in the corner?"

"Thank you, daughter!" he said cheerily. "This is my portrait suit! Yes, I see the tarp, what is it for?"

"Go behind it and take off your clothes," Tessa replied and disappeared behind the canvas missing the shocked looked on her father's face.

"What? Why? Don't you like my suit? Was there something else you wanted me to wear?" Nathan questioned.

"No dad, my specialties are nudes. Don't you want to be the first President to have a nude portrait in the White House?" Tessa grinned behind the canvas and waited for the explosion.

"NUDES?! Wait just a minute...does that mean that you painted Chegwidden in the nude?!"

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"I can do pictures with people in clothes, I just prefer nudes. Do you want me to paint you with your clothes on?" Tessa sighed at not being able to do what she was really good at.

"Hell, yes, I want you to paint me with my clothes on and you didn't answer my question! Did you paint Chegwidden in the nude?!" Nathan growled, terribly upset at what he felt the answer would be. 

Not wanting to lie to her father, Tessa thought of AJ's cap, "No, father, I didn't paint AJ in the nude"

"Thank god! I would hate to have drummed him out of the Navy for that!" Nathan said. 'And I would hate to think of my daughter painting that man nude!' he thought.

"Why, I've painted several men and women in the nude? If you'd like, I'll take you to see some of my work. It's under the name TC. I wanted to be mysterious which drives my agent crazy, but I like the way it looks on my paintings." Tessa replied, trying to make him see how important her works of nudes were to her.

"Tessa, that is not something I would like for you to advertise. I mean it's not something that the public would find acceptable from a young unmarried lady. But I would like to see your work sometime, if you'd care to show me."

"I'd be proud to show you, dad," she said, knowing he wasn't going to like what she was about to say next. "I intend to keep up my work on nudes. If you don't like it, then I'll move out into a studio where I'll be free to do the work I love."

After thinking about his answer for a minute, Nathan realized that he could lose her over this point. "Alright, Tessa, but could I ask that you keep to your policy of not revealing who you are? Continue to work under the initials TC? Please?"

"I fully intend to do that dad. I want to keep my privacy and the mystery of the unknown artist. Only a very few people know who I am, my agent, you and AJ. I trust none of you will tell anyone the name of the real TC, famous nude painter," she smiled. "Now, sit down and let me get to work. I can also paint people with clothes on, I promise."

"Thank you for that, daughter! I would hate to have to have this wrinkled old body on display anywhere! You know that men of our ages, mine and Chegwidden's, bodies don't hold up very well..."

"You look like you've held up very well, I bet the ladies chase you everywhere you go," she smiled at him. "Now do you want to sit or stand or lay down? I think you should sit in a comfortable chair because this is going to be a long and tiresome sitting."

"What about that winged back chair over there in the corner? And no, the ladies don't chase me, Tessa; I am too old for that. Chegwidden and I are only a year apart you know!"

"No, I never ask a man's age, I figure they wouldn't like it anymore than a woman would," she grinned, knowing what her father was hinting at and not giving him the satisfaction of letting him know that AJ's age didn't bothered her one bit. "The wing back chair is perfect. Let's move it to where the sun hits it and gives me more light."

"All right," he said and helped her to drag the chair where she thought it should go. He was glad that she was showing no more interest in the Admiral. For a while there, Nathan had been afraid that she was interested in him!

"There now, is there any particular way you'd like to be posed or are you completely in my hands?" she asked, walking around the chair and looking her father over good.

"As long as I have my clothes on and you don't ask me to stand on my head, you can have complete control!" he chuckled.

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Tessa worked on the portrait of her father for over two hours that evening and then realizing that he was tired from sitting so still for so long she told him that she was done for the night. They only found two short session times the next day to work on the painting, but because Thursday was a holiday they had much more time to work on it.

The only other thing of note happened on Wednesday afternoon was when the paperwork came through changing her name officially from Chegwidden to Lassiter. She felt a pang as she signed the forms that would take away AJ's last name. But if the truth were known, she'd much rather wear that name as his wife, so the change to Lassiter wasn't a hardship when she saw the joy that it brought to Nathan's face. He hugged her with tears in his eyes as the forms were finally signed and witnessed.

"I guess this finally makes me truly your daughter, dad," smiled Tessa trying to keep her voice steady and her eyes dry. "It will also make it much easier to make the announcement at the press conference."

"Sweetheart, you were truly my daughter all along, this just gives you my name like I wanted to give to your mother when I was going to ask her to marry me."

"That's true," Tessa gave her best to smile. "I hope you don't mind if it takes me a little time to get used to my ne...real name."

"You had over thirty years with your other name, Tessa, I would imagine that it will take some getting used to," he smiled at her and went over to the winged back chair for another sitting on his portrait. He was just a bit concerned that she wouldn't show him the work until it was finished. If she really were painting him nude even though he was sitting there with clothes on he would be deeply embarrassed.

Thursday, November 25, 2004

1700 EST

President Elect's house

Washington DC

AJ arrived at the house in his formal uniform. He had brought a bouquet of Lavender and White Violets for Tessa, which if she had known the language of flowers meant, devotion and let's take a chance on happiness! For Nathan he had brought a bottle of twenty year old Scotch. Both of his gifts and his person were subjected to a thorough search and ultimately passed through the security at the front door.

He was shown into the drawing room where there was about twenty people milling around. Tessa spotted him and came right over to him, "AJ!"

"Hello, Tessa, these are for you," he said giving her a light kiss on the cheek as he handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you, they're lovely." She handed them off to a maid, who took them away to find a vase for them. They were brought back and placed on the coffee table.

"The big announcement is today and dad is so excited, you'd think I'd just been born," she smiled wishing she could throw her arms around him and kiss him. "The flowers are beautiful, AJ, you're always so thoughtful."

"Well, I for one am glad that you've been around a few years!" he winked at her. "I'm glad that you like them. Do you know that flowers have meanings?"

"No, really? What do these flowers mean?" asked Tessa lovingly touching the beautiful blooms.

"Lavender means, Devotion, and White Violets mean, 'Lets take a chance on happiness'," he told her with a tender smile.

"That's beautiful, AJ, did you intend the meaning for us when you picked out the flowers or did you just take what you could get?" she asked raising a brow and stepping back in front of him.

"Whenever I give flowers I always give them with the meaning that I feel behind them. I chose these specially for you."

"If this room wasn't full of camera's and the press I'd kiss you silly," she grinned so happy he was with her today. "If you'll take a rain check, I'll do it later."

"Don't call me 'silly'!" he told her and grinned at her. "But I'll gladly give you a rain check!"

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"What should I call you, Dear, Darling, Sweetheart, Lover?" she asked, watching him look around to see if anyone was listening. "When you make up your mind you can get back to me."

"It never takes me long to make up my mind! In public, you had better make it AJ. In private, I kind of like Lover!"

"Shall I have father introduce you to the press as my 'Admiral lover' or just 'Admiral AJ'?" she teased him watching him blush. "I'd love a kiss, lover," she leaned in close and whispered seductively.

"Behave, Tessa! There's no reason for him to introduce me to the press. Today is your day and his, I have nothing to do with it."

Just then there was a flurry of activity and Nathan came over to the two of them. "Well, are you ready for the big announcement, Tessa?"

"Yes, dad, as ready as I'll ever be," she smiled looking at all the camera's and the many reporters. "I won't have to say anything, will I?"

"Just answer a few questions," he told her gently."

"I'm really going to hate this," grimaced Tessa. "I can feel it in my bones."

"Good luck!" AJ told her, "I'll be rooting for you!"

"I don't suppose you'd like to stand behind me, so you could catch me when I faint," she frowned, looking at all the vultures. "Hey, dad, maybe AJ could shoot some of them before we get started."

"Yes, that would be good for my Presidency! Admiral shoots press at Thanksgiving dinner! I can see the headlines now!" Nathan chuckled and led her off to make the announcement. Once it was over and the expected questions answered, the press was shown out, and the rest of the guests were shown into the dining room where the traditional feast of the day was served.

AJ found he had been seated as far from Tessa as possible, when he saw the name cards that were at each place.

Tessa came into the room following AJ and looked to see where she was to sit. Looking around for AJ, she saw him halfway down the table. Frowning she picked up the nametag that was next to hers and made her way to where AJ was standing. Picking up his she placed the one she carried down there. "Follow me," she grinned. Leading him up to the seat next to hers she placed his nametag there and had him help seat her. After all, what good was it being the President's daughter, if you couldn't move a little nametag every now and then?

"You do realize that at formal state dinners you won't be allowed to do that?" AJ asked as he took his new seat next to her.

Nathan saw the entire interlude and wasn't happy about what his daughter had just done. He suspected that there was more to the two of them than she was letting on and now he was even more sure. He would have to find a way to nip it in the bud!

"AJ, when have you known me not to do whatever I wanted?" she grinned, taking off her shoe and running her foot up his pants leg.

"Stop that, young lady! If you keep that up I will not be able to get up from this table!" he moved his leg out of her reach.

"Spoil sport. I was just starting to enjoy myself," pouted Tessa. "I guess I will have to make do with turkey and dressing for now, but later I could get a nibble of you!"

"I doubt that will be possible tonight with all these guests, but how would you like to come out to my home for dinner tomorrow night? I have a surprise that I arranged just for you!" he enticed her. AJ couldn't wait to see her reaction to the skylight he had installed in his bedroom. The contractors had finished it yesterday and he had moved back into his bedroom last night. The sight of the stars and moon overhead was amazing! He knew she would love it!

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"You have a surprise for me? What is it? It's at your house so I have to come and visit to see it. I'll be there for dinner tomorrow night, what time?" she asked so excited that she couldn't be still and was only pushing her food around on her plate. "How about a hint?"

"Yes. Not telling. Yes. 1900? Oops 7pm to you, and it will remind you of home!" he grinned glad that he could remember all of her questions in order. Talking to Bud these last few years had really helped in that department!

"AJ, that's too long to wait, can't we sneak off and go tonight?" Tessa leaned over and offered a compromise. "I'm sure I could slip away from the black suits and meet you outside."

"No, you do that and no surprise!" he said and went back to eating dinner.

"Why is everyone so worried about me sneaking away?" grumbled Tessa sipping her wine not paying any attention to the person talking to her on the other side.

Trying to change the subject, he asked, "What would you like me to make for dinner tomorrow?"

"I don't care as long as it's not good for me," smiled Tessa looking at all the food stretched out on the table. Most of it would go to waste. "Pity this won't all get eaten. Someone should take it to a homeless shelter."

"Tessa, that is a wonderful thought! There is a shelter in town for homeless service people. They would be forever grateful!"

"How do I get it all to them? The gruesome black suits could help, I suppose. Will you help me see they get fed this Thanksgiving, AJ?" Tessa turned her pleading purple eyes on him.

"I would be honored to help you do something like that, Tessa!" he reached under the table and squeezed her hand.

Her eyes softened and the love couldn't help but shine through. "Thank you, AJ, that really means a lot to me to know that people out there won't go hungry tonight."

"You are a very special person, Tessa Chegwidden/Lassiter!"

Smiling she nodded, "Yes, I'm having a lot of trouble getting used to my new name, too. It just doesn't feel right, but given time I'm told that it will soon feel like I was born with it."

"Until some lucky guy comes along and changes it back...I mean changes it again!" he smiled pouring her some more wine, trying to cover his slip.

"I'm not looking to be married anytime soon. I still want to get to know dad and then hopefully when he moves out of the White House, I'll be able to get a studio and start painting my nudes more seriously," she smiled, looking at her father sitting at the end of the table. He seemed to be upset over something. "He isn't too thrilled with my painting nudes."

"I have to admit that neither am I, Tessa!" AJ confessed to her. He wouldn't admit to jealousy, but it was sure close to that emotion!

"I have a show coming to Washington the first of the year. Dad promised he'd at least go and view my art, would you come and try to be objective?" she asked wanting to show these men that what she did was an art not something sleazy. "At least think about it, please."

"Tessa, I love every piece that I have seen of yours! It is not the work that I object to, it's you spending all your days looking at other naked men!" 

"Is that all, AJ?!" she giggled, moving over to whisper in his ear. "Darling, most of them are gay.  
They wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole."

"As long as they don't touch you with a much shorter pole!" he grumbled.

"As long as I've been painting nudes, I've never had anyone make a pass at me, well, except for you," she giggled. "I'm positive, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you're not gay."

"Well, the military has a strict 'don't ask, don't tell' policy..." AJ winked at her and saw her father frown at his action.

"You should all know that my daughter is painting my portrait for the White House Gallery!" Nathan announced to everyone at the table, and he got just the reaction he wanted. For the rest of the meal Tessa was fending questions about her art and had no time at all for private conversation with the Admiral!

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

After the meal the servants started to clean up the food as the guests began to leave for different rooms. The women were heading for the parlor to have coffee and chat, while the men were going to the library where they could smoke and have a drink. Tessa hurried after her father and touching his arm, drew him aside, "Dad, all that food's going to waste when so many are hungry tonight. There's a military shelter not far from here that AJ and I were talking about. I'm sure that they would love to have the food. Can we gather it up and deliver it to them, so they can have a Thanksgiving dinner, please?"

Thinking of the opportunities this could provide him as well, Nathan put his arm around Tessa and smiled. "Sweetheart, I think that's a wonderful idea. Would you mind if I rode down with you and maybe helped if they needed an extra hand?"

"That would be great, dad, tell your company while I have the kitchen staff to prepare the food to go. AJ, is going to show us where the shelter is and help us unload the food," she replied hugging his neck and hurrying away before the food got dumped or carried away by some of the staff.

'AJ, huh? Well he can go tonight, but I'll be there watching and I know just what's needed,' Nathan thought. Quietly leaving the room and slipping into his office Nathan called the local news network asking to speak with the producer.

Soon an older gentleman came to the phone and growled, "This is Thanksgiving, not Halloween go back to whatever nut ward you came from. If President Lassiter wanted to call he would have his secretary call, you Bastard."

"No, I assure you, I'm President Lassiter, and my parents were legally married. Now, do you want a public interest news story or not, you old goat?" laughed Nathan when he heard the man on the other end choke on his cigar and cough until he had himself under control.

"Nathan, is that really you?" he wheezed out. "Or should I call you Mr. President now, asswipe?"

"No, Gill, I think we've known one another long enough to remain on friendly terms. What did you think of my daughter today?" he grinned and leaned back against his desk, crossed his ankles.

"She's a real beauty, I bet the Secret Service Agents have a time keeping all the young men away from her," Gill laughed. "Is Tessa what you called about, or did you want to rehash old times?"

"Tessa in a way, Gill. We just finished Thanksgiving dinner and have a ton of food left over. She thought it would be a shame to let it all go to waste, being so kind hearted and all. She wants to take it to a military shelter on the east end so our poor disabled heroes can have a hearty meal. I thought I'd go along for the ride, as well as our own hero, the Judge Advocate General, Admiral AJ Chegwidden," Nathan said slowly being sure that Gill got all the information so he wouldn't have to repeat it. "It hit me that you might want to cover this tiny piece of fluff for the downtrodden. If not then just forget I ever called. I'll just give your competing network a call….nice talking to you Gill. Have a Happy Thanksgiving."

Laying down the phone, Nathan smiled, he knew Gill well enough to know that he would be there with bells on. There would be several TV cameras and he'd get a lot of coverage out of this. Of course he would have to give credit to Tessa, since it was her idea and it would make him look like the doting father, while being a modest man. Slipping back out of his office, he walked into the kitchen and asked Tessa, "Can I help with anything, darling?"

"No, dad, everything is loaded and we're ready to leave. AJ is waiting by one of the vans and the black suits are pissed because they have to go out tonight," she replied wiping her hands and turning to smile at him. "Are you ready to leave?"

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Yes, I decided not to say anything to our guests and let them just continue on with the party. We'll probably be back before we're even missed. I'm so proud of you baby," he kissed her cheek and took her hand and they headed for the door.

Upon arriving at the military shelter they found a TV crew with cameras and a reporter. Pushing their way through trying to get the food to the hungry men, the reporter was up in the President's face. "Honey, take the food on in and then come back to me and say a few words, after all this is your idea."

"Dad, what good is giving something to charity if you announce it to the world?" cried Tessa. "AJ, please help me with these turkeys?"

"Mr. President, is it true that the food you're bringing to these men tonight is from your own table?" asked Gill smiling at Lassiter.

"Yes, Gill, it is, we had much more than we could eat and my daughter, Tessa, couldn't stand the thought of wasting it. She ask about a shelter nearby and I believe Admiral Chegwidden suggested this military shelter for our disabled heroes," smiled Nathan into the camera. "Tessa is so kind hearted, she is forever doing something like this. I'm so proud of my daughter, and happy we've finally been reunited."

"Do you foresee a White House wedding, Mr. President?" Gill asked watching the frown that momentarily appeared on Nathan's face.

"No, Gill, not in the foreseeable future. At the moment it's just my daughter and I. She's quite talented and is painting my portrait to hang in the White House." Nathan's chest puffed out.

"Isn't that your daughter there, Mr. President?" Gill pointed to Tessa, trying to slip into one of the vans now empty of food.

"Tessa, darling, come here a moment, please," Nathan called, as he noticed that AJ was helping her inside.

Walking slowing over to the camera and her father, Tessa felt his arm go around her. "Gill, this is my daughter, Tessa Lassiter, it was all her idea to bring the food to this shelter to feed our forgotten heroes.

"Miss Lassiter, how do you feel about the nation's starving today?" Gill asked, turning the microphone upon her as the camera moved quickly with it.

"I think people should be ashamed of themselves to gorge themselves with food and then throw away what their stomachs can't hold. Their clothes, are thrown away too instead of being taken to Goodwill so someone can have nice warm things to wear," Tessa really tied into the reporter, surprising her father. "It seems that American's only think of themselves and forget about the poor, that could really use a meal like we provided here tonight. It makes me ashamed to be an American sometimes."

"Gill, I think what she really meant, was that she's ashamed of the people that abuse the poor by throwing out food and clothing when it could be recycled," Nathan answered sweating bullets. "Isn't that right, darling?"

"Yeah, dad that pretty much sums it up. You're the politician, so you make it sound better with the pretty words. I didn't have a fine education, so I don't speak as well as you do," Tessa smiled up at him, then excused herself and walked back to AJ.

"Little girl, I think you're in a world of trouble and just caused your daddy to wish he'd stayed home," AJ chucked. "Ready to head back to the house before he decides to tackle you?"

"Oh, he won't tackle me yet, the camera's still rolling," giggled Tessa. "I may have to run for the hills later tonight, but right now I'm safe."

The vans returned to the house, and the three that had gone missing returned to the party. It was clear that they had not been missed by the guests that were still enjoying after dinner drinks and chat. They rejoined the groups and Nathan brought the men and women back together into one room. Shortly thereafter people began to leave for the night. Tessa wanted a moment alone with AJ before he left, but her father was always around and she did not get her wish.

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Friday, November 26, 2004

1845 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

Hoping that Tessa liked Italian food, AJ had made Pasta Primavera for dinner that evening. He had a bottle of wine chilling and was at the point in the prep of the meal where he could grab a quick shower. Hurrying through his bedroom, he couldn't help but look up and take a moment to enjoy the skylight. He was sorry that he hadn't had one installed years ago! He smiled as he passed his dresser, where Tessa's second surprise was.

The two portraits she had done of them were hanging side by side above his dresser. He had placed them there after lying in bed and eyeing where he wanted them to be. They were perfectly placed so if you were lying in the bed you could see them at just the right angle! After his shower he put on black jeans and cream-colored sweater.

Once back in the living room he made sure the fireplace had a fire ready to light after they ate. Putting soft music on the CD player he was ready for company.

Two cars pulled up in his driveway and five men and a lady got out. Coming up to his front door, one knocked. AJ went to the door and inquired of the male agent standing there, "Where is Tessa?"

"Admiral Chegwidden, Sir, we need to search your house before she comes inside." the agent informed him stiffly.

Climbing out of the car under extreme protest, Tessa strode up the sidewalk, "I'm sorry about all this AJ, but it seems like I'm protected from everyone, even my dates."

"It's fine, Tessa, they are just doing their jobs! Come with me gentlemen, I'll need to introduce you to the dog so she knows that you are here by invitation." AJ took them through the house and introduced all the agents to Dammit. When the house was cleared Tessa was allowed to come inside. Hugging her hello, he said, "I hope you like Italian food?"

"I love Italian food. I can't believe you cooked it all by yourself and just for me," taking a deep  
breath she looked at him. "It smells delicious."

"I love to cook, but it's not much fun for just one!" he smiled at her and led her to the dining room. "Would you like a glass of wine?" 

"I'd love some, will you be joining me?" she asked following him wanting to check out his home without asking for a guided tour.

"Yes, I won't be driving, so wine is definitely called for!" 

"Good then maybe we can share a wonderful dinner, with wine that tempts the palate and see what comes later," she winked. "Hey, where's my present? You promised me a present tonight and I want it now, buster, so give."

"Nope, dinner first, present later!" he insisted and dodged her swat as he grinned at her. Going into the kitchen he pulled the steaming hot dish out of the oven and then opened the broiler and took out the fresh garlic bread. "If you will get the salad out of the fridge, Tessa, we'll be all ready to eat." He walked into the dining room with the hot food and placed it on pads he had waiting there and then began to dish up the food. 

Bringing in the salad Tessa had a definite pout on her beautiful face. Placing it on the table she  
glanced at AJ and wondered if he'd miss her if she went in search of her present. She'd had so few  
presents that each of was savored and this one meant so much to her because he'd gotten it for her.

He smirked knowing she was thinking of going on a search, held out a chair for her as he waited for her to make a decision. He knew she'd never guess what her gift was so he wasn't really worried about the idea of her going and looking.

"You can be damn annoying at times, AJ Chegwidden! Telling me you have a present for me and that I'll get it tonight then make me wait," Tessa said in a snit. "The least you could've done was give me my present first."

"But the anticipation is as delicious as the gift itself. Weren't you dying to know what the presents under the tree were as a child? I remember Adele and I would look at them and when the folks weren't looking shake and rattle them to see if we could figure out what they were. It was almost as much fun as opening them!"

To be continued…


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Looking down at her food, she failed to answer him. She never wanted him to know that Christmas for her and her mother was a small tree with one present each. Whatever her mother could afford and whatever she drew for mother. Hopefully he wouldn't bring it back up again.

"Tessa, please talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking. I want to know you," AJ begged, when he realized that there was something bothering her about what he had just told her.

"I was just thinking about Christmas. Your Christmas with Adele sounded wonderful, please tell me more," she replied hoping to avoid the subject and wanting his love, not his pity.

"I see...you don't want me to know you. All right then I'll keep things from you, too. Would you like more salad?" he was hurt that she wouldn't tell him what was troubling her.

"No, AJ, it's not that, it's just that I never had a Christmas like you and Adele did," she replied with tears rolling down her face. She now had to tell him because her heart couldn't bear to cause him pain. "Christmas' for me were a little tree with a present under it from mother. It was whatever she could afford at the time and the present for her was whatever I was capable of drawing at that age. So see your Christmas with Adele sounds like heaven to me."

"Darling, why wouldn't you want to tell me that? I'm sorry that you didn't have presents, but it sounds like you had the most important thing that you could've at that time of the year, well at any time of the year really...you had love! Your mother loved you deeply and you loved her too, that is so much more than presents could ever buy!" he took her in his arms and held her tight, vowing that this year she would have so many Christmas presents that she wouldn't know what to do with them all!

"We did, she had to work hard and I stayed by myself with the door locked, but when she was home I was her world and she was mine," Tessa replied wiping her eyes. "I never told anyone that, I was afraid they'd pity me and I didn't want that. Most people wouldn't understand how close mother and I were."

"You were blessed with a parent that loved you unconditionally, Tessa. Even though your father was not in your life you were so very loved. That's a gift beyond price, believe me!" He kissed her tears away, saddened to think of the tiny purple-eyed child with only one gift under the tree.

"Children have too much now and Christmas is just another day for them. I think the parents are trying to make up for not being around to spend time with them. Yes, I had so much more than they ever will, and I wouldn't trade a Christmas with mother for the world." She smiled wrapping her arms around him and kissing him tenderly. "Thank you for understanding, AJ."

"Always talk to me Tessa. And just keep talking until I do understand. I want to know you!" he gathered her close to him and kissed her back. "Now, we should finish dinner, if you ever want the present that I have for you..."

"Oh, I do. Mother always said when the word present was mentioned, I went a little crazy," Tessa giggled. "I guess I haven't truly grown up. I think I'd rather remain a child and enjoy all my presents than take them for granted."

"Then I guess I'll have to stop mentioning that word!" he grinned at her putting her back in her own chair so they could finish eating. Once she had cleared her plate, and he made sure that she wanted no more, he took her into the living room where the two 'inside' secret service men stood. Going to the fireplace and lighting it, AJ opened his arms to her and asked her to dance. The agents moved out of the room, one standing in the hall and the other taking up his place in the foyer.

"My how gallant my prince is tonight. Do you dance well or will you step all over my toes?" she teased going into his arms where she felt they were a perfect fit. "My, you are a wonderful dancer. I'll not be leaving the ball at mid-night so don't worry about me leaving my glass slipper behind."

"I'm hoping that you'll stay till morning...if you want to, Tessa..." he looked into her face to see how his suggestion was received.

To be continued…


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"I'll stay as long as you want me, AJ," Tessa whispered leaning her head against his shoulder. Yes, she'd stay with him for a night, a week, or forever, all he had to do was ask.

AJ didn't speak; he just held her close in his arms and danced until the CD ended. As the next song started, he lifted her chin up to his and kissed her deeply, still dancing her around the room.

Maybe his present to her was that her was that he was finally falling in love with her. Oh, she hoped so. That would be the best present in the world and she'd never want anything else.

"Tessa, you're so beautiful! You're amazing!" he picked her up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom, pausing just a moment to see if this is what she wanted. Then he noticed the shocked look on the face of the agent in the hall. He was quickly talking into his headset, and didn't seem to like the answer he was getting.

"AJ, if this is your bedroom then can we go inside, please? It's been along time since we've made love. My body is hungry for yours," she whispered, as she kissed and licked his neck, not paying any attention to the agents. "Darling, would you mind hurrying? I'm anxious to open my present and pull out that huge cock to lick and nibble on before putting it in my mouth and sucking on it until you finally scream."

"That is NOT your present, woman!" he growled and shouldered open the door. Carrying her in, he placed her on her feet in front of their pictures on the wall.

"Oh, AJ, it's us side by side. They're beautiful like that. I guess it means I have to give you my portrait of you. It would be a shame to break up a matching set," she sighed, thinking of letting the picture go. Maybe he was trying to tell her that he loved her and wanted them to be together forever.

"If you would prefer to have it with you, Tessa, I can take it down. I was just a bit concerned that with all the agents around you, that it would be hard to keep your promise that only you would see it, and I certainly don't want your father to see this! You do know that you can visit it any time you want, don't you?"

"I think they look just fine together, and if you really don't mind I'd like to leave them hanging side by side," she smiled, at him walked into his arms and leaned against him to stare at her paintings. It was such a wonderful present.

"I was hoping that you would think that. I'm also guessing that you think that this is your present?" he smiled and kissed her.

Melting against him, she thought how wonderful it felt to be held and kissed by him again. Pulling back with desire glazed eyes and dew kissed lips; she reached back for another kiss. His words had not sunk in; all she felt was passion for him, the need to be held and make love to by this man that she loved so much.

"Ah, so you don't want your real present?" he grinned and kissed her deeply, dueling his tongue with hers and removing her clothes as he did so. Before she knew it, she was naked in front of him, while he was still fully clothed.

"Does this mean my package is still wrapped inside those pants you have on?" she arched a brow, and looked down the erection that she itched to get her hands on. "Need help taking off your clothes off? I can call in the black suits, they will have you naked in double time."

"No, it doesn't mean that, but you're right, that lady agent wasn't bad looking...you could call her in..." he teased.

"Like hell I will, no one touches that cock but me, understand, mister?" she glared at him with those purple eyes flaming, "Need help undressing or not?"

"Well, I undressed you all by myself...You don't want me getting too tired, out do you?"

To be continued…


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Heaven forbid that happening," Tessa replied still just a bit jealous because he'd said the female agent was good looking. She pulled off his warm, cream sweater and she ran her hands over his strong, hair-matted chest and went weak at the knees. Licking her lips, she unbuckled his belt and slid it through the loops and dropped the shirt and belt on a nearby chair. Reaching to unzip his pants, she found he wasn't wearing underwear. Grinning, she slipped her hand inside and caressed his long, hard, thick cock.

Looking up at him, she was glad he wanted her to undress him, since it gave her all the pleasure of truly unwrapping a special present. Kneeling before him she pulled his pants down to his knees noticing he still had on his shoes. She licked his cock and nibbled her way up to the head. Running her teeth across the sensitive head, she looked up at AJ, when she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, Tessa! The things you make me feel, lady!" he groaned, burying his hands in her hair and encouraging her to suck him again while he toed off his shoes.

Slowly sucking him into her mouth deeper and deeper, she cupped his balls and caressed them and ran a hand between his legs to his ass and drew him closer to push him until his cock touched the back of her throat. Breathing rapidly through her nose, she sucked hard and used her nail to run over his ass causing him to buck. Almost choking, she wrapped her free arm around his thigh and sucked harder watching his passion drawn face.

"Tessa, stop now, darling!" he drew her to her feet, and lifted her into his arms. Walking to the bed he smiled down into her eyes, "Now, since you didn't want your real present, but attacked me instead, you must close your eyes before I put you down and don't open them unless you are on top of me, darling!" He waited for her to close her eyes before putting her down on the bed. 

She obeyed AJ and shut her eyes as he put her tenderly down on his bed. She waited for him to join  
her on the bed. Impatient for him to join with her physically, she shifted feeling around the bed for him, "AJ, where are you, my love?"

He knew that she wouldn't be able to resist peeking, so he stood by the bed waiting for her to open her eyes and see her real surprise. 

"Damn it, AJ, are you going to keep me laying here alone all night?" she asked, running her hand along the bed and finding no one there but herself. Had he got her all hot and bothered and just left her? Opening her eyes she could see a sky full of stars and a moon so large you could reach out and touch it. Turning to look at AJ standing by the side of the bed she burst out sobbing, "My present, it's my present isn't it, AJ? Just like back home. Oh, darling, you remembered."

"I had it put in this week. The workmen just finished it on Wednesday! Do you like it?" he asked not really needing to hear the words, the look on her face was enough. He moved onto the bed so he could look up at the stars too, taking her in his arm as they stared up.

"Darling, I love it. To lay here in bed at night and stare at the stars is such a magical thing. I miss my skylight so badly. I guess I'll just have to borrow yours for a while. I doubt they'd let us put one in at the White House," she sighed snuggling next to AJ and watching the stars and moon and wishing time would stand still.

Giving an exaggerated sigh he said, "So, the thing you unwrapped just a bit ago gets forgotten...I knew that I would come in second to your present!" He threw his arm over his eyes pretending to be hurt.

Laughing at his dramatics she assured him, "No, darling, nothing could come before you. Would you like for me to finish what I started or is there something else you had in mind for tonight? You seem to be full of surprises tonight, so I am here to serve you, my love."

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"Well, since I was able to enjoy the view for the last two nights, tonight you can be the one looking up!" he said and moved over her. Sliding his hand between her thighs he tested her folds to see if she was ready for him. She was wet, but he changed his mind and decided to take a taste before plunging into her. Moving down the bed he took her clit into his mouth and began to suck on it, all the while working one finger in and out of her wet center.

"Uhmmm, AJ, the best of both the worlds," she sighed; laying back enjoyed his touch and watching the stars. Soon he would take her to the stars and back again, something she was looking forward to, but right now she just wanted to savor it all. "Feels wonderful, my love,  
so good."

AJ was too busy to talk, but he thought that what he was doing to her couldn't feel as good as she tasted to him. He continued to suck and nibble on her clit as he added a second finger and then when her breathing increased he added a third until she begged, "Oh, AJ, please come inside me with that big cock of yours and make love to me NOW!" Her hands and body were tangled in her wild black hair. "I need you now, darling, I can't wait, it's been too long."

"Umm, in a minute Tessa!" he continued to stroke her, wanting her to come at least once to take the edge off for her, so they would be able to make love nice and slow.

"No, I don't want to wait," she replied arching and twisting her hips. Putting her feet on the bed she pushed his fingers deeper inside of her and suddenly her inner muscles squeezed his fingers tight as she spasmed hard and bit her lip to keep from crying out. Trembling hard and gasping for breath as she came back slowly from the stars, she let her legs fall and lay there her hair a wild mass on the bed.

He chuckled and said, "Too late!" as he moved above her, and he slid into her almost before her orgasm finished wracking her body. Doing that made it seem like it went on forever. She finally felt her release and then the passion started to build again almost immediately!

"AJ, you drive me wild," she gasped gripping him with her legs and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Come with me to the stars, my love."

"Your wish is my command, darling!" he moaned as he slid in and out of her, in an ever-increasing rhythm. 

The feel of him inside of her, causing the friction on the walls of her vagina was driving her mad. She  
wanted all of him, every inch, every particle of him. She wanted the whole man, the one she had fallen in love with in San Diego. The one that was gentle and tender, that built the skylight and hung their pictures side by side. She loved him and waited all of him. The closer she came to climax the freer she became. On the edge she said, "Oh, AJ, I love you so much."

AJ froze for a moment. This was NOT what he wanted to hear. She had been warned not to fall in love with him, he knew his heart was dead and didn't want to hurt this precious and wonderful woman!

"AJ, what's wrong? Please, don't stop, please," begged Tessa.

Because of the demands of his body he continued, but he was deeply worried about Tessa and her feelings for him. Before long all else was driven from his mind as the two of them raced to their fulfillment.

Tessa driven with desire had held back so long that her body was tied up in knots. If he pumped in her another time or two, she was going to lose control, as she never had before.

AJ felt her body clenching around him and he knew that she was close, so he slid his hand between their bodies and found her clit with his thumb and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Her hips were bucking like a young horse, that she lifted him almost off the bed when the orgasm carried over the edge into a land of lover's rapture. Her eyes, filled with love and desire, looked up into AJ's a moment before she let out a long and lusty scream, "AAAAAJJJJ!" Not knowing what she had done, still lost totally in her orgasm, AJ's strong arms held her there safely.

AJ was just exploding into Tessa when the bedroom door came crashing open and two secret service agents with guns drawn, came dashing into the room.

To be continued…


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

In the middle of shooting his load into Tessa, AJ could do nothing about stopping. He glared at them, but they only lowered their guns. Randall the lead agent, had the gall to ask Tessa, "Are you alright, Ma'am?"

"She is much better than alright!" AJ growled, "But you'll never find out and you might not live till tomorrow as it is! NOW GET OUT!"

"Yes, Sir, but just as soon as you're uh...finished...we need to speak with Miss Lassiter," Randall informed AJ.

From the bed Tessa growled, "Go away now!"

AJ finished coming and got up from the bed, "I'll be right back, Tessa!" he said as he pulled on his robe and left the room.

Smiling, she curled in a ball around his pillow and inhaled deeply. Could he have really fallen in love with her? Oh, she hoped so! Loving him so much, she couldn't imagine after tonight he didn't feel the same way. The dinner and dancing, placing their paintings side by side and having her a skylight made over his bed, and then making sweet love to her under it. He just had to love her. Soon she would tell him how she felt and see if she were right.

AJ went into the mudroom where Dammit had settled in for the night with her meal and favorite chew toy. Calling her to come, she followed her master without question. When they reached AJ's bedroom door, after passing four secret service agents, two from outside had joined the first two.

"Sir, we need to get inside and speak to Miss Lassiter," Randall pressed, using his position.

"Ms. Lassiter is just fine!" AJ stated firmly and placing Dammit in front of the door he simply said, "Guard, Dammit!" Looking at Randall he said, "You might want to know why she's called Dammit... the last guy that crossed her said that as she BIT him!" with that AJ opened the bedroom door and disappeared inside. 

"Randall should we notify the President?" Agent Meredith asked concerned.

"We can't tonight, he's in a meeting until early morning probably around three or four, but one of us will have to talk to him at breakfast," Randall replied eyeing Dammit. "Do you think the dog really bites?"

"Beats me but I'm not sticking my hand out to check. My job description only said to get shot for the President or his family, not get bitten by a flea-bagged dog," Meredith replied nudging his foot toward the dog. "Who's going to tell the President his daughter is sleeping with the JAG?"

"I guess you do it the same way as usual, we'll draw straws and the short one gets to tattle," sighed Randall. "Meredith, you better watch your foot, that dog has its teeth showing, and in another minute  
you'll be minus a few toes."

"Tessa, you do know that there'll be hell to pay for you tomorrow after this incident?" AJ asked as he threw off his robe and climbed back into bed.

"Dad promised I could see whoever I wished. I dare him to go back on his word. AJ, I'm not worried about me, I can always pack up and leave, but what about you? What effect will this have on you and your job? Did I hurt you, AJ?" she asked so sadly with such concern for him in her eyes that he just wanted to hold her and never let her go.

"Tessa, if your father has a problem with you seeing me and you still want to be with me, then I can retire. I have been considering it for years now and have had several job offers in the private sector to choose from. Don't worry about my job, dear one!"

"AJ, I know for a fact that you love the Navy and your job. You're proud to serve your Country and it would break that dead heart of yours to give it up. Your heart belongs to the Navy, not to me, I'd be a fool to ask you to throw your life away for a fling with the President's daughter," Tessa replied sitting up on the edge of the bed looking out the skylight. "I do love my present, AJ, and I'll miss it very much."

"Tessa, you're not asking anything of me! If you want to be with me, and I have to retire to make that happen then that is what I'll do. Please know that I have thought of retiring before, this is not something new."

Tessa's heart was aching; he didn't love her after all. He didn't correct her when she mentioned a fling with the President's daughter and he never mentioned a word of love. If only he would admit there was a possibility that somewhere in the future he might love her, but he would hold out no hope. She fell asleep holding back tears.

AJ took her silence as acceptance of what he had said and was soon asleep himself. Tomorrow would take care of itself. 

To be continued…


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Saturday, November 27, 2004

0800 EST

President Elect's house

Washington DC

Getting home around 8:00 am, a furious Tessa headed to bed. She couldn't believe the nerve of those black suits breaking in on her and AJ making love. Tessa knew they would probably tell her father, but she wasn't worried. Her father had given his word that she could see whoever she wished. Finally going to sleep she was unaware of the conversation going on downstairs.

Nathan was sitting at breakfast reading the newspaper when a secret service agent asked to speak to him. Annoyed at being disturbed he allowed the man to come inside. "What do you want, Randall?"

"Sir, I wouldn't bother you, but it concerns your daughter," Agent Randall advised.

"What about my daughter, Randall? She had dinner with Chegwidden last night and retuned to the house afterward," Nathan replied taking a sip of juice and glaring at the man. This was his quiet time and he didn't enjoy having it interrupted by an agent giving him a report he already knew.

"No, Sir, that's not what happened at all. She did have dinner with Admiral Chegwidden, but she didn't come home until 8:00 AM this morning," Agent Randall said, looking uncomfortable.

"She was out all night? Where was she if she didn't return home?" demanded Nathan.

"Sir, she was at Admiral Chegwidden's home…all night," Randall informed dropping his head. He was getting too old for this job. It was time to change jobs or retire.

"What was she doing at Chegwidden's home all night? Did she fall asleep or spend the night in his guestroom?" frowned Nathan, not liking what he was hearing and from the look of the agent he was expecting much worse.

"Well, Sir, I guess she could have fallen asleep sometime during the night," Randall had the urge to turn and run from the room. If only he hadn't drawn the shortest straw.

"Randall, what is it you're trying very hard NOT to tell me?" asked Nathan becoming angry.

"Sir, your daughter spent the night in bed with Admiral Chegwidden," Randall replied, thinking of drawing his Glock and shooting himself.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Randall?" growled Nathan.

"Yes, Sir, when she scre...had an...enjoyed herself with the Admiral, we were afraid she was being hurt, so we rushed inside," he said, sweating bullets. "That's when we found the two of them, naked, in bed together."

"You caught my daughter and the Admiral having sex?" Nathan jumped from the table shouting in Agent Randall's face.

"Yes, Sir, that about covers it," he replied. "Mostly."

"Mostly, mostly?!" shouted Nathan. "What more could there be?"

"Sir, we were um...kind of ordered out of the bedroom," he whispered. "Then the Admiral put his dog in front of the door, ordering it to attack, so we just stood there waiting for your daughter to come out."

"That's just wonderful, Secret Service Agents afraid of a little doggie," yelled Nathan. "Let's hope this doesn't get out to the terrorists. You should have gone inside and gotten my daughter out of the room while he was gone," Nathan turned back to Randall. "Why didn't one of you agents think of that?"

"Sir, she was naked!" replied Randall embarrassed.

"There was a female agent with you. Couldn't she go inside and get her?" Nathan demanded.

"Sir, your daughter didn't want to leave," Randall said, taking a teeny step backward.

"I don't give a damn what my daughter wants! She's not to sleep with someone old enough to be her father!" shouted Nathan following Randall. "She's never to be left in such a situation again. You are there for her protection, whether she wants it or not. Is that clear, Randall?"

"Yes, Sir, very clear," Randall replied, after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"If ever some man put a dog or some other animal between you and my daughter, shoot it," Nathan cleared his throat and walked back to the table. "Do you understand, Randall? Have I made myself clear enough? Or do I need to go over this again with a new agent?"

"No, Sir, you have made yourself very clear. I'll pass this along to the other agents. I promise it'll never happen again, Sir," Randall said, heading toward the door.

"Randall, make sure it doesn't or the agents involved will be looking for a new job," replied Nathan, picking up his paper with trembling hands. "Now, get out Randall, and let the others know I don't want to be disturbed until I say otherwise."

To be continued…


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Saturday, November 27, 2004

1000 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

After some long hard thought on the matter Nathan decided that the best place to confront Chegwidden about Tessa was at his home. Yes, Chegwidden would have the home-court advantage, as it were, but Nathan reasoned that would be counteracted by the surprise of his visit. He also wanted to get a look at the dog that had managed to hold off a team of secret service agents.

When the knock came on AJ's door, he was in the back of the house putting in a load of laundry, which was why he did not hear the cars pull up. Dressed in an old navy colored sweatshirt with a faded gold trident on the chest and gray sweatpants with a hole in one knee, AJ padded to the door in his socks. Needless to say, opening the door to find Nathan and several secret service agents standing there was a bit of a surprise.

"Come in, Sir," AJ invited and stood aside as they all trouped into his living room. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"This is not a social call, Chegwidden!"

"Then I guess offering you a seat would be pointless too?"

"Don't be flip with me! I am here about my daughter!"

"I assumed that was the case, Sir," AJ said as he stood there facing her father, who was only a year older that he was.

"What the hell are you thinking, man? You have a daughter her age! How would you react if I were 'seeing' her?!"

"My daughter is a grown woman, as is yours, and as such has the right to 'see' anyone she wants. If she truly cared for you, I would not stand in her way."

"Do you love Tessa?"

"That, Sir, is none of your business."

"It is if you wish to continue to see her!"

"I admire and respect her, Sir."

"Not good enough! You will break it off with her at once!"

"And if Tessa doesn't want that?"

"Tessa will not have a choice! You find a way to end this without her knowing I was involved or it will mean your job!" Nathan was furious by this point and was having a hard time holding in his temper.

"Retirement is something I have considered before, Sir. That is an empty threat!"

"Do you hear yourself, man? Retirement? Tessa wants children! Have you considered that?! You could be dead before they are out of high school!"

There was a silence in the room that seemed to last for hours, but was actually only a few minutes. AJ truly considered Lassiter's words, and since it was something he had told himself several times they hit close to home. But his main reason for coming to the decision he did was, he had honestly meant what he had said to Lassiter, if Francesca had cared about a man of his age he wouldn't have stood in her way. Not because he would have been happy about it, but because it would have caused a rift between them and they had worked to long and hard at a reconciliation for him to allow that to happen. AJ knew how much he would hate to lose Francesca, and if Nathan felt the same way about Tessa then he would not be the one that caused a rift between them.

"I'll come to the house this afternoon and break it off with her," AJ told her father quietly.

Triumphant that he had won, Nathan advised, "Just call her and do it!"

"No, she deserves to slap my face when I break my word to always be there for her…Sir!"

"Just make sure she knows it's final!"

"I will, now if that's all, I have laundry to do," AJ said walking to the door and holding it open for Nathan to leave.

Not accustomed to being dismissed in that way, Lassiter was still muttering to himself when he got to his car, "Laundry!? That is what he is concerned about when I tell him to break it off with Tessa?"

When Lassiter had left, AJ sank down on the couch and tried to think of what he would say to Tessa. What could he say to her that would make her believe that after the incredible night of passion they had shared that a few short hours later he could come to the decision to never see her again?

To be continued…


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Saturday, November 27, 2004

1630 EST

President Elect's house

Washington DC

AJ was still not sure what he was going to say to Tessa as he rang the doorbell that afternoon. The day was waning away and as he had dressed in black cords and a charcoal gray sweater, he decided and reconsidered several things to say. He was shown into a small living room after going through the traditional security checks and told to wait while he was announced to Ms. Lassiter.

Tessa hurried into the room eager and excited to see AJ. After what had happened last night she had not been expecting to see him today. "AJ!" she exclaimed as she came across the room with her arms outstretched.

He waylaid her embrace by taking her hands in his and saying, "Tessa, we have to talk."

Thinking he wanted to kiss her Tessa smiled and led him into the library, "Is this better, my love."

"Tessa, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You think that you love me..."

"I thought we decided long ago that we weren't going to talk about love. That we were only going to enjoy each other for as long as what we had lasted," she replied trying to go into his arms.

"Last night you said you loved me, it was in the heat of things, but you said it, Tessa."

"I do love the way you make love and the way you make me feel, AJ. You apparently misunderstood the way I meant what I said," Tessa said backing up and turning her back to him. "Why must men think that if a woman is appreciative of their body, she's in love with them?"

"Tessa, I know what I heard and I don't want to hurt you, but you know that I cannot love again. I think that it is time we ended this."

"Why, because of what you think you heard last night? That's a pretty weak excuse AJ," she replied without turning around, not wanting him to know how hurt she was. "Surely you can give be a better excuse than that, Admiral."

"I'm sorry, Tessa, I thought that we could have this time together without our hearts involved, but that doesn't seem possible now. I am sorry." He turned and started for the door.

"Damn it, AJ! Give me a better excuse than that, give me one that I can believe," she turned to look at him her eyes filled with tears and pain etched on her face. "After last night, give me one that makes sense."

"The only reason that I can give you is that I don't want you hurt any more than you are now. I have the paintings at the house if you'll tell me what you want me to do with them..."

"Burn them! I want them both burnt until there's nothing left but ashes. Do you understand me AJ, I don't want a piece of either one left!" she shouted. "Now get out and take your puny excuses with you!"

"Goodbye, Tessa." He walked out with his head held high, but he knew that the heart that he swore was dead was breaking.

As soon as he'd left, Tessa ran to her room, locking the door behind her. Throwing herself across the bed she sobbed until her eyes were swollen and her throat was raw. They had made such beautiful love the night before and she was sure he was falling in love with her. Now he coldly came to her and told her it was over. Just like that it was over. 'I'll never give my heart again, for some man to break it into millions of pieces. I'll never trust another man again to let him walk all over me and use my body, never again,' Tessa thought. 

To be continued…


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Monday, November 29, 2004

1145 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Upset that AJ wouldn't give her an explanation of why he couldn't see her anymore, Tessa felt reckless. Dressing she prepared to leave the house. Passing Nathan in the corridor, he asked her, "Tessa, where are you going, dear?"

"Out!" she replied without stopping.

"Wait! With whom? Are you meeting anyone I know?" Nathan asked suspiciously wondering if she were seeing Chegwidden after he had forbidden the man to see his daughter.

"I'm meeting the Prince of Wales for lunch, so don't be shocked when your guards report back to you," she said as she went out the door.

'Whatever am I going to do with her? Acting like a spoiled child, having one temper tantrum after another! I'm only doing what's best for her,' Nathan thought. Heading down to his office, he foresaw a long, four-year term.

Stepping into the limo, she ordered the driver to take her to the most expensive restaurant in town. The driver and the agents looked at each other bewildered. They had not been prepared for this. There was no time to do a security check or notify the restaurant she was on the way.

Arriving she was ushered in away from the windows and the sunlight she loved. Placed at a table in the back she was given a menu. The waiter came over, with his pad shaking in his hands. Tessa smiled up at him and requested, "I'll have the smoked salmon, salad with house dressing and the asparagus. Ice tea, with lemon, to drink please."

"Yes, Ma'am, right away, Ma'am," replied the nervous waiter, backing away and hurrying to the kitchen.

Tessa sat and watched herself being watched by the agents, wanted to scream at them to go away. A plan began to form; she was going to see AJ, alone! If anyone could ditch these black suits she could. Standing, she brought them all to full attention. "At ease, I've decided I want to change my order is all. You can still see me at the door," she smiled that sweet smile of the innocent. It had gotten her away with many things in the past and she was counting on it now.

Walking slowly to the kitchen door she swung it open, "Hello, everyone. Now, here's the deal. You didn't see me run through here and out the back door. If I find out someone ratted me out, I'll sic 'Deathwatch the Pincher' on them. Got it?" All the workers, too stunned to speak, simply nodded.

"Good, cause all hell's going to break loose. Is that the back door, and is it unlocked?" she asked glancing back to the agents, smiling. Another nod from the workers while her waiter opened the door for her.

"Here goes, watch yourselves, so you don't get hurt." she warned just before she took off in a dead run. Outside she whistled for a taxi just as she stepped out in front of one. Sliding to a stop narrowly missing her she jumped inside, "Take me to JAG Headquarters as fast as you can get there. Get me there in under thirty minutes and there's a hundred bucks tip in it for you."

A gleam entered the taxi driver's eyes as he hit the gas. He didn't stop for a light or the stop signs. He was doing a good l20 MPH while Tessa was being thrown all over the back seat.

The agents grilled the poor workers in the kitchen when they found that Tessa was no longer in there talking to them. They knew she had gone through the back door even if, for some strange reason, the kitchen help would not admit this.

Calling President Lassiter and notifying him that his daughter had given them the slip was not a pleasant job. Actually it was at the bottom of their job description since it wasn't supposed to happen.

Tessa arriving at JAG Headquarters paid the taxi driver the amount due plus the extra hundred dollars. He left quickly before she could change her mind.

Tessa walked up to the guard gate. The guard asked, "Ma'am do you have a clearance to be here today? What's your name and I'll see if you're on the visitors list today."

To be continued…


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"I'm sure it'll be alright. I'm President Lassiter's daughter. I've come to visit Admiral Chegwidden," she smiled at the guard checking the list. "Oh, I won't be on the list, but if you'll call the Admiral he'll give me whatever clearance I need." Picking up the phone the guard dialed the Admiral's Office.

"Petty Officer Coates, how may I help you?"

"Yes, Ma'am, this is the guard at the gate. I have a lady here not on the list who says she's President Lassiter's daughter. She wants to see the Admiral. I'm calling at her insistence that he'll give her clearance," advised the guard, looking straight at the beautiful young girl standing before him.

"One moment please and I'll check with the Admiral," replied Petty Officer Coates.

Buzzing the intercom rather then braving the Admiral's wrath this morning, Coates heard him ask, "What is it now, Petty Officer?"

"Sir, there's a lady at the gate requesting to see you. Claims to be President Lassiter's daughter. She's asking for a clearance from you," Jen advised and stood by awaiting his reply.

AJ shut his eyes leaning back in his chair. Tessa had come to him. If he let her inside his office his heart wouldn't allow him to let her go again. As cruel as it was he had to send her away. No matter how much it hurt the both of them, it was the best for her.

"Petty Officer, tell the guard she doesn't have clearance from this office. She's not to be allowed in and is to be shown away immediately. If she shows up again, she is to be turned away. Keep turning her away until she stops coming back," AJ replied then got up and stood at the window to get a glimpse of Tessa as she left.

Petty Officer Coates advised the guard of the Admiral's orders and then went about her work.

The guard looked at the beautiful woman, "I'm sorry, miss, but the Admiral has denied clearance. If I were you, I wouldn't try coming back, you're on the permanent denial list."

"He what? I don't understand, he promised. He made me a promise and now he's broken it," she turned to leave with tears in her eyes. She walked away shaken and hurt. AJ had promised to always be there for her, and he'd lied, just like all men did.

AJ, assuming she was with the Secret Service Agents, saw her leaving on foot. Resisting the urge to go pick her up and take her home, he had Harriett brought to his office.

"Yes, Sir, what can I do for you?"

"Harriett, look out this window, see Tessa just walking down the road?" he asked without facing Harriett, "Please, go and get her and take her home for me."

"Sir, wouldn't it be better if you did that yourself?" asked Harriett puzzled.

"I can't, Harriett. Please don't ask why, it's too complicated. Tessa and I aren't seeing each other anymore. Just do this favor for me," he pleaded, never taking his eyes from the solitary figure walking farther away as they spoke.

"Yes, Sir, I'll get her now, and be back soon," Harriett said, heading for the door.

"Harriett, take your time, she may need to talk to someone. If she says something derogatory about me, just agree with her. Now go and get her before she gets much farther."

Harriett rushed out, without leaving word for Bud since she figured the Admiral would take care of that. Stopping her car beside Tessa, Harriett was surprised when she just kept on walking. Pulling a little ahead of her Harriett got out of the van and walked up to her, "Tessa, it's me Harriett, sweetie. I've come to take you home."

"You're going to take me to San Diego?" Tessa looked at her in shock. "That's where I'm going. That's where I'm wanted and needed."

"No, dear, we all love you and want you here. Just give things a little more time to work themselves out," promised Harriett as she settled Tessa in the vehicle. "You'll see. Things aren't as hopeless as you think."

To be continued…


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

"I'm tired of being followed and watched with every breath I take. I'm tired of being lied to by the only man I've trusted, and thought I loved. One day things are peachy, the next I'm told to get lost," Tessa sneered. "I'm tired of it all, Harriett, and want my peaceful life back."

"You're running away Tessa. I thought you were a fighter. I guess I was wrong about you. The Tessa I thought I knew, would change the things she didn't like, and would fight for her man," dared Harriett giving Tessa something to think about on the long trip home.

Pulling in at Lassiter's home Harriett's vehicle was surrounded. Harriett, terrified, sat behind the wheel afraid to move. Tessa got out just as Nathan appeared, "Where have you been, Tessa?"

"I visited my friend, Harriett. You remember, she helped me pick out my clothes?" Tessa said pointing to a pale Harriett. "I need room to breathe, Nathan, to be able to do things like this. If I don't get that then understand this…I will disappear. One day I will disappear forever. Think about that!"

Waving goodbye to Harriett who was now backing her van out of the drive, Tessa went to her room. Locking her bedroom door, she lay across the bed and cried until there were no more tears left. She hoped Harriett was right, but after today, she doubted there would ever be a future for her and AJ.

The next three weeks were hell at JAG headquarters; AJ was like a bear with a sore paw. After only a week from his breakup with Tessa, everyone on staff at JAG was avoiding him whenever possible. PO Coates was pitied beyond all reason. It fell to her to be closest to the Admiral during this time and she bore the brunt of his ill temper.

Everyone knew he was suffering from something, but no one had the courage to ask. This funk he was in was worse than the one after his breakup with Meredith. No one knew what to do; they just prayed that it wouldn't last much longer.

During this time, Tessa was always slipping away from her secret service agents. They, along with her father, became terribly frustrated. Not used to the Washington weather, she hated the cold and snow. She missed the warm weather she had grown up with and wished to return to it. She hated not being able to paint without someone always standing over her shoulder watching. It was really beginning to get on her nerves. Most of all she missed AJ!

He father decided the older agents couldn't keep up with Tessa. So, soon after Nancy Regan's death, a former SEAL applied for a job. He was thirty-five and had been decorated twice in the line of duty. Phillip Marlow agreed to take on the job of guarding 'Violet' which was Tessa's code name, because of her eyes. As it would happen, Phillip fell deeply in love with Tessa. Phillip knew AJ; he had saved his father's life in Viet Nam. They had been on the same SEAL team and when wounded AJ brought him back to be treated, saving his life. AJ had kept in touch with the family once stateside and Phillip had grown up calling him Uncle AJ.

Remembering his vow to himself to give Tessa a special Christmas this year, AJ contacted her newest bodyguard. He had known Phillip since he was born, asking him to assist in giving Tessa the gifts secretly, Phillip agreed. Starting on December 13, AJ sent her the first gift, he had found a beautiful sterling silver pin of a partridge, and on the 14th he sent her two crystal doves that he thought would appeal to her artist's eye. He felt he was stretching the song a bit when on the 15th he sent her two tickets to the French play, 'Maiden, Mother, Crone', that was in town. For the four calling birds on the 16th he sent her four parakeets, two male and two female. The five golden rings on the 17th were two golden hoop earrings, a serpentine gold necklace, a tiny gold loop that if she chose to could be a belly button ring, and last but not least was a beautiful golden band wedding ring that would go with the engagement ring that Nathan had bought for her mother so long ago. On the 18th he had Phillip give her a first addition copy of the Mother Goose Fairy Tale book.

To be continued…


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Saturday, December 18, 2004

1100 EST

Dulles International Airport

AJ was angry beyond the mild irritation that waiting for a late flight should have made him. He was at the busy airport that was just beginning to see the start of the Christmas travel season, waiting on his sister Adele's flight to land.

When he finally saw her coming down the concourse towards him, he at last allowed a faint smile to break through. He was always surprised to see her in civilian dress. When she visited him she didn't wear her habit, she simply looked like a mature businesswoman in her trim gray suit.

Waving his hand to attract her attention, he called out, "Stinky! Over here!"

Reaching up to give him a quick hug and kiss she shook her head, "AJ, I don't think 'Stinky' is an appropriate name for a nun. Brother, what have you done to yourself? Have you been ill, you lost a good twenty pounds and you look terrible? Why didn't you call me and let me know you were sick, I could have come earlier."

"I am NOT sick!" he growled. "I wish everyone would quit thinking that! And you are not dressed like a nun, so I will call you Stinky if I like!" he told her and started moving her towards the baggage claim area.

'Oh, dear something is wrong with him and I only have two weeks to find out what it is and fix it. I really have to find him a wife, who can take care of him full time, so I can stop worrying so about him. If only he wasn't so picky. Men! Thank God, I'm a nun. Uh, pardon me, Lord, I know you made them in Your image, but it's been so many years ago, and with all this time surely they have changed a lot. Forgive this poor insensitive nun, amen,' Adele thought.

"AJ, will you slow down and wait for me, please. That is unless you want me to turn right around and go back to Houston, you old grouch!" she called out to his retreating back.

Just a bit of his old humor peeped through as AJ replied, "Sorry, Stinky, I forgot you were getting old!"

"AJ, you do realize that if I wasn't a nun I'd whip your ass right here in this airport don't you?" she glared. "Pardon me, Lord."

"You don't have to call me 'Lord', Stinky! 'Darling brother' will do!" he laughed and his face changed so much that two women that were walking passed turned to look at the handsome man they hadn't noticed before. They were sorry to see that he was with a woman.

"You're just as impossible as you were when you were a skinny little kid with big ears," she grumbled. "Now, take me home, it's been a long trip and I'm hungry. These big airlines have cut down by not serving you a meal, but still raised the price of your ticket. Sinful!"

"Yes, it is, and so is the fact that you always forget that there is a temperature change when you come to visit!" He gathered up her luggage and then shrugged out of his parka and put it around her shoulders before he opened the door to the snow that was still coming down.

"Mercy, it's cold out here and will you look at all that snow. How much is on the road now, AJ?" Adele asked looking up as it continued falling all around them in huge flakes. "I don't like the weather here."

"You got here just in time, sis. There is ten inches on the ground and they are predicting twenty more for tomorrow, along with blowing, so blizzard like conditions!"

"You'll be staying home then and not trying to drive in those conditions, won't you? It's just plain foolish to drive in weather like this unless it's an emergency," Adele fussed climbing into the Escalade. "Where's your puppy?"

"Adele, that's why I have a four wheel drive vehicle, just in case I do need to drive in this kind of weather! Dammit is hardly a puppy…she's at home."

To be continued…


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

"What a name for a dog, AJ. You should be ashamed of yourself. I would too, if it wasn't so funny," she chucked. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me, you interfering old woman! Get into the Escalade so we can get home!"

"Interfering old woman?" she sputtered. "If you don't want me to care about you, brother then unload my luggage and I'll be on the next trip back to Houston."

"Now, calm down, Stinky! I have been looking forward to your visit! And Dammit needs someone else's shoes to chew up!"

"You never come to see me and are always begging me to come here. Well here I am and now you bite my head off. I won't have it, brother! You maybe an Admiral in the Navy, but I'm a warrior in the Lord's Army! So stop yelling at me and answer my question," she looked at him with daggers in her eyes, daring him to disobey her request. After all she yielded to a higher authority.

He gave a weary sigh; she was always like this! "Which question, sis?"

"You look awful, brother, and I want to know what's bothering you! You have a problem and I want to know what it is," she calmly looked at him and waited for him to explode at her one more time.

"Work has been hectic for a while now, we are busy with the holidays coming..." he hoped she would believe this.

"You work too hard for someone one so important, brother. You should learn to delegate authority better. If you need me to help you while I'm here I'd be glad to go into work with you and whip your people into shape," she replied sitting up straighter and nodding. "Yes, with the two of us it shouldn't take long."

"Oh, I can see it now! Admiral needs Nun-sister to whip his staff into shape! I'll be the laughingstock of the Navy! Thanks, Stinky, but I think I'll handle this one on my own! You can feed me and fatten me back up, if you haven't forgotten how to cook now that you are so important!"

"I never forget anything and well you know it, Albert Jethro Chegwidden! AND STOP CALLING ME STINKY!" Adele yelled losing her temper at her brother. "Forgive me, Lord, but he's been a trial from the moment he followed from mother's womb. I know you had a reason to make me the oldest and I ask you to help be bare my burden. Amen." 

"You know prayers should be private, Sti...sis," AJ chuckled, and then turned his attention to the roads which were getting worse with every passing mile.

"Brother, anyone can talk to the Lord at anytime. I enjoy our discussions and you can feel free to enjoy a good talk with Him too! If it bothers you how I pray, just don't listen," she pulled his parka closer around her and glared out the window. "Brother, the weather is getting worse, and these roads will get slick as snot."

"They already are, sis," he told her and then fell silent as he concentrated on getting them home safely. When they finally got to his place the usual forty-five minute drive had taken almost an hour and a half. Dammit was barking eagerly at the new arrival and greeted her with enthusiasm.

"My, my, aren't you just the sweetest puppy," Adele bent down to pat her. "AJ, shouldn't she be outside the house in weather like this, she might freeze."

"She has a doggy door in the back of the house, and only came out when she heard us pull up. I wouldn't let her out here in this weather, sis!" AJ unloaded his sister's luggage and carried it into the guest room, making sure that the door to his bedroom was completely closed. He did NOT want her seeing the paintings on his wall.

"Brother, don't you ever redecorate. It's the same thing every time I come to visit. Why don't you let me give you a hand at giving your home a bright new look?" she smiled handed him back his parka and going to stand in front of the warm fireplace.

"Sure, sis, you can redo any room you want while you are here except my office, bedroom or bathroom. I like them just the way they are," he told her going to the fire himself, he was cold since he'd given her his jacket.

"You're too predictable brother. We need to start at one end of the house and go right through to the other. If you like the three rooms now you'll really love them when I'm finished. I have a knack for these things, if you'll remember," she replied as she walked over and sit down on the couch. "Come here, Dammit, come sit by, me. I'm the good twin."

"You are only going to be here a week. If you do the main bath, guest room, living room and kitchen that'll be more than enough!" he insisted. 

To be continued…


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

That night Tessa had had enough. She simply had to talk to AJ. She had to find out why he wouldn't see her anymore. Grabbing her fashion coat, which she had gotten because she loved the colors. (It was nowhere near warm enough for a Washington winter much less the blizzard blowing outside.) She crawled through the window in her bathroom and escaped into the dark night with only rapidly falling snow to keep her company. Phillip, sitting outside her door, was happily unaware his charge had disappeared into the night.

Not used to driving, much less on snow slick roads, Tessa found it hard to control the car when it started slipping and sliding. She was over half way to AJ's house when she lost control completely and went skidding into a deep ditch causing her to hit her head on the steering wheel. Awaking several hours later she could see nothing and was half frozen. Her pretty coat was doing her no good.

Sunday, December 20, 2004

0800 EST

President Elect's home

Washington DC

Phillip finally noticed she was missing, when she didn't get up for breakfast that morning. He quickly notified the President who was at Camp David until Christmas Eve. At a loss as to what to do Nathan called AJ asking if she were there. AJ assured him she wasn't, nor had she been. The President told AJ he didn't know how long she had been missing in this weather and he was worried. He had hoped she'd fled to AJ.

AJ raced to dress in warm clothes and as he was fixing a thermos of hot coffee, and grabbing blankets he shouted to Adele where he was going. Calling for Dammit they headed for the Escalade. On his first trip down the road, he missed the snow-covered car in the deep ditch. But coming back Dammit started barking. He pulled over and Dammit headed straight to the car.

AJ ran and scraped the snow off, praying he'd find her alive. Working to get the ice cover door open he finally managed to pry it free and found her lying across the seat. His heart almost stopped. Feeling to see if there was a pulse, he found a fragile one. Lifting her from the car he carried her back to the Escalade, wrapping her in the blankets and trying to pour the hot coffee down her throat. The only response he got through chattering teeth was, "Can't see"

Calling a Navy Medi-Vac, he then called her father and told him Tessa had been found and he was taking her to the hospital.

Adele had been praying for Martha's daughter since AJ had torn out of the house as through the devil were chasing him. Three hours later, poor Dammit came crawling back to the house. She was nearly frozen through. AJ had sent her back to the house when the helicopter had arrived to take Tessa and him to the hospital.

AJ called Adele while they examined Tessa and requested her prayers. It was determined that Tessa was suffering from a mild concussion, hypothermia and snow blindness. The doctor said only time would tell if she would get her eyesight back.

After AJ's phone call, Adele went in search of Dammit to check once again that she was thawed out and going to be all right. Looking throughout the house she finally found her in AJ's bedroom, Dammit lay curled up on her master's bed sound asleep.

Turning to leave the room, Adele saw on the bedroom wall the two beautiful portraits. Walking over to study them closely, she laughed. "My, my, AJ, you certainly grew up into a fine man! I bet the ladies chase you around your desk every chance they get. Too handsome for our own good! Sinful! The other picture had to be Martie's daughter all grown up. My how she had grown up! She's a lovely girl with all that hair. I hope she doesn't think for one minute it's hiding her charms." As she studied the pictures in greater detail she realized that AJ was in love with Tessa! "I should have noticed it when I saw his eyes the first time he spoke of her! Doesn't she love him? Is that what's eating away at him? He certainly won't listen to me anymore, but maybe if Tessa were better tomorrow, a trip to the hospital might be the right move. After all I really should thank her for that lovely painting she sent me of her mother," Adele said out loud and then laughed, "And I should stop talking to myself!"

To be continued…


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

He was sitting beside Tessa's bed thinking of the gift that she would have gotten that day from him.

She would have gotten seven blown glass swans in graduating size from just under a foot tall for the largest, to just over two inches tall for the smallest one, but because of her accident they were still at AJ's house, while he sat at her bedside praying she would regain consciousness.

Phillip came into Tessa's private room in a rush. He found his Uncle AJ sitting by her bedside. "Thank god you found her in time, Uncle AJ!" He moved to the bedside taking her hand in his.

AJ looking at the young man, whom he had known all his life, saw that they were in love with the same woman. "I'm sure it's against some set of rules that you're in love with the one you're protecting."

Giving AJ a faint smile for seeing through him so fast, Phillip said, "I'd still give my life for her."

"But it is against policy, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think anyone but Randall suspects."

"How did she get away Phil?"

"She went out her bathroom window. How did you find her?"

"She was on her way to see me."

"Why?"

"I'm the one that found her for Lassiter. We became friends."

"So that is why you've been sending her all those gifts? Why didn't you sign the cards? It's been driving her crazy."

"She didn't have much growing up. I just wanted to give her a Christmas to remember."

"Like she would forget Christmas at the White House! Ever the Uncle AJ!" Phil smiled at him.

"Yep, that's me, Uncle AJ." The two of them sat there chatting while they waited for Tessa to come around. Later that afternoon, Nathan finally arrived from Camp David and rushed into the room. He was updated on her condition and Phillip left AJ and Tessa's father in the room to take up his post at her door.

"AJ, they told me you found her, and kept her alive until the help you radioed got there. I've not been much of a father to her in the short time she's been here. I've broken promise after promise," the large man sat by the bed reaching for his daughter's hand, his own trembling. "I was wrong about you, I want to apologize.

"No, need to, Sir, you were just protecting your daughter as you saw fit."

"I wasn't protecting her, AJ, I was trying to keep her with me. She's in love with you, man. I almost let her die trying to reach the man she loved because I was a selfish bastard," Nathan hung his head and while the room was silent the big man's shoulders shook.

"Sir, you were right about my age. Tessa deserves someone who can raise children with her. And there is a younger man in love with her that would be much better suited to that than I am," AJ admitted sadly.

"I don't know about a younger man, AJ, but I do know you can't change the love in someone's heart. Look at Martie and me. I've loved her all these years. That's why I never married anyone else; my heart was filled with love for her. If Tessa takes after her father, then  
once her heart is given, it won't make any difference whom I place before her. She'll grow old, and lonely, just like her father," Lassiter replied, laying his head over his daughter's hand on the bed. The great man had fallen. He'd give everything he had, if only his daughter we returned alive and whole to him.

"If she does want me, Sir, I'd never leave her side, but after the way I treated her when she came to JAG, I'm pretty sure all she wants to do is slap my face. But if she calls for me I'll come back. Until then, I think I'll leave her to your care," AJ said rising from his chair and preparing to find a way home. The Escalade was still on the side of the ditch where her car had gone off the road.

"AJ, she also has her father's temper, and you've hurt her. Be careful, or you could lose her even though she love you," Lassiter warned, without rising to watch AJ leave. "Oh, AJ, if you need a ride, have one of my men see you get safely home. And thanks again."

"No problem, Sir."

To be continued…


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Monday, December 21, 2004

0900 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

AJ came home and locked himself in his office; he was in no mood to talk. Braving the lion in his den, Adele knocked on the door.

"Adele, I need to be alone for awhile," came his sad and wounded voice from within.

"No, brother, you need to talk. Open this door because I'm not going away," she calmly told him; although, she wanted to beat on it until he had to open it.

Knowing Adele would stand outside the door knocking until he talked to her, AJ opened it.

Sitting down opposite him she stared at the haunted look n his eyes, "AJ, are you in love with Tessa?"

Shocked his sister could see into his heart he replied," Yes, Adele, I am, for all the good it does me."

"If you love her, AJ, why aren't you still at the hospital?" she asked confused. His actions made no sense for her brother.

"Do you remember Phillip Logan, the son of James Logan on my SEAL team?" AJ asked, rubbing his temples as though his head were throbbing. "He's in love with Tessa. He's more her age, and will make her happy."

"I remember Phillip. He was always a little too bossy for me," she grimaced. "AJ, if you love her, then fight for her. You spent your life fighting, why give up now when you really want her?"

"Adele, her father, The President, is against our seeing each other," AJ leaned forward trying to make her understand. "Lassiter, is my Commander in Chief and he had forbidden me to see her again."

"AJ, he's just a man. He puts his pants on the same way you do," Adele grinned watching her brother as it dawned on him. "Think about it and for goodness sake take a bath and shave. I want you to take me to the hospital so I can visit with Tessa."

"Adele, you're not listening, I can't go back to the hospital. One, I'm not welcome there and, two, I can't stand to see her sightless, and finally, I love her and can't be near her without telling her that," AJ argued with his sister while his heart broke.

"Fine you just sit here in your stuffy old office and I'll walk to the hospital. The Lord will make a way, this I have learned over the years," she glared at her brother while rising to leave his office to dress.

"Adele! You can't walk in this weather; look at what happened to Tessa. Do you want to end up in the hospital?" yelled AJ, as he went around his desk to look for his sister.

"Yes, brother, I want to end up at the hospital, for a visit. I will get there anyway I can," she replied, continuing on down the hall to her room.

"Alright, I'll take you, but I'm not going into the room. Just give me a minute to clean up." He headed off to his bathroom muttering, "Stubborn woman, she would walk there too."

Coming out of the bathroom, AJ found his sister dressed in her full habit and ready to leave. More than a little shocked, he stared at her sweet smile wondering why she would change into the habit when she always wore everyday clothes when she visited him. Shaking his head he helped her in the car and they slowly made their way through the snow and ice to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, AJ sat in the waiting room while Adele made her way past the Secret Service Agents. Finally in Tessa's room Phillip recognized her and got to his feet. "Hello, Phillip nice to see you again. Would you please leave Tessa and I alone for a bit? I've come to give her some spiritual guidance. I'll call you when I'm through. Now, run along, son, I'll let you back in when I'm finished."

Unsure what to do, but not wanting to question Sister Adele, he left, but stayed just outside the door.

"Who are you?" Tessa asked suspiciously.

To be continued…


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"Tessa, I'm Sister Adele. I used to be Adele Chegwidden. Last time I saw you, you were about seven years old and full of mischief," laughed Adele taking Tessa's hand and sitting down. "I can see why my brother has fallen in love with you. You're beautiful and quite talented."

"AJ doesn't love me," Tessa answered with tears in her voice. Her beautiful purple eyes were wrapped in gauze to protect them from anymore light. "I can't paint anymore. I'm blind or didn't anyone tell you?"

"Have faith, child, your eyesight will be restored," smiled Adele patting her hand. "As for AJ, I saw the painting you did of him. It's quite uh...magnificent. You can see the love for you in his eyes staring out from the painting."

"I only painted what I wanted to see not what was truly there," she whispered. "If he loves me then where is he now? Not beside my bed, holding my hand."

"No, he rescued you and then rode in the Medi-Vac with you to this very hospital," announced Adele. It was time this girl was shaken out of feeling sorry for herself. "He sat here with you all night. Once he knew you'd be all right he came home. He looks heartsick and he's lost. Why he's lost a good twenty pounds."

"He rescued me, big deal. He did it for my father, The President," replied Tessa, pulling her hand from Adele's comforting touch.

"Then why did he tell me he was in love with you only a few hours ago?" Adele asked watching the young girl go very still. "Yes, he said he loved you very much, but felt a younger man could make you happier. I think that's when I kicked his butt and told him to fight for what he wanted."

"What did he say to that, Sister Adele?" Tessa asked hopefully.

"Nothing, but he's sitting out in the waiting room now. All cleaned up and proper to come calling on a beautiful woman. He just has to make up his mind to walk through that door," chuckled Adele. "He's stubborn, Tessa, just give him some time."

"AJ's really here and he truly said he loved me?" she asked sitting up straighter in the bed.

"Yes, dear, and he may decide to come in soon, so I need to leave. He always hated it when his sister stuck her nose in his business," laughed Adele. "Let's just not tell him. It'll be between us women."

"Yes, Sister I won't mention a word," grinned Tessa anxious for his arrival.

Kissing Tessa's forehead, "Thank you dear for that beautiful picture of your mother, I'll treasure it for as long as I live. Could you possibly do a small one of AJ and maybe yourself in the…uh...you know the…nude? I saw the ones that you did that are hanging in AJ's bedroom and they're beautiful! AJ never sends me any pictures of himself. Now, I have to sneak out, but don't worry I'll be seeing you again soon. Bye, Tessa"

"Bye, Sister Adele, and thanks."

Adele had already left the room and was walking down the hall with a satisfied smile on her face. She looked up and whispered, "Lord, sometimes it takes You and one nosy old woman to jump start things."

Walking up to AJ she gently touched his shoulder, with a sad look in her eyes, "Brother, she's in bad shape. I've been praying for her since I left her room, I can only hope its the Lord's will to change the child's mind."

"Change her mind about what, Adele?!" AJ snapped, jumping to his feet instantly worried about Tessa.

Not wanting to tell a lie, Adele decided to work the truth around to suit the situation. "Brother, if you were blind and your life's pleasure of your job were taken from you possibly forever, and the person you loved was so hard headed that they refused to allow themselves to return your love, what would you do? Would you not think of suicide?"

"Damn it, Adele! Are you telling me that Tessa wants to kill herself?!" he took his sister's shoulders in his hands and demanded an answer. Then deciding that she wouldn't lie he didn't wait after all, instead he hurried down the hall to Tessa's room. Glaring at the agent at the door, he was admitted without question. The man had been at AJ's house the night Tessa had come to dinner.

To be continued…


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Tessa, in the process of trying to stand, had discovered she was too weak and had no balance. Falling over on the floor she lay there crying softly. AJ hadn't come like Adele promised, which meant he didn't truly love her. Moving her hand to the bedside table to get a grip to stand, she knocked over a glass, which broke beside her. That's where AJ found her sitting on the floor surrounded in shards of glass with a sharp piece in her hand.

"Oh, Tessa! Oh, darling, nothing is that bad! You will find other ways to explore your art!" he cried rushing over to her and lifting her into his arms out of the glass. Sitting in the bedside chair cuddling her in his arms, he begged, "Please, darling, nothing is worth killing yourself over!" AJ was raining kisses all over her face.

"AJ, is that you?" she asked running her fingers over every inch of his face as though committing it to memory. "You're here?"

"Yes, my love, I am here, and here I will stay until you send me away!" he kissed her fingertips.

Pulling her hand from his she leaned away from him, "You told me that once before and then left me with no excuse I could believe. I don't want to live that way anymore. Keep your false promise and I'll do what I have to."

"Tessa, I'm so sorry for that. I thought that you would be better off with a younger man...No, that isn't the truth. After our evening at the house, your father came to see me, he was so convinced that I wasn't good for you that I broke it off. I didn't want to cause a rift between the two of you, I know how much having Francesca in my life has meant to me and I couldn't take you from your father. I will never leave you again if you really want me in your life."

"Go away, AJ, my heart's dead and I don't want your pity for the little blind girl. I always made my way in the world with my art and now that's taken away from me too. You should have left me in San Diego. Leave me alone there's nothing here, but a hollow shell of a person," she turned to get up from his lap still holding the piece of glass when he noticed she had a death grip on it.

"All right, Tessa, if that is what you want. But you might like this glass better than that broken piece," he pried it from her hand and placed the package he had brought to give to Phillip to give to her in her hands. He prayed that she would understand the meaning of it. Walking to the door he opened it and closed it without going out. Standing silently just inside the room, he watched her to see what she would do.

Not knowing he was still in the room, Tessa sat there rocking back and forth crying like a wounded animal. Finally when there were no more tears left to soak the gauze wrapped around her unseeing eyes, she started to rise and the package fell out of her lap onto the floor. Slowly sitting down she reached all around her until she found the package. Feeling it all over with her fingers she opened it, dropping the layers and layers of bubble wrap on the floor. Opening the box her fingers touched seven blown glass swans in graduating sizes, this was the next gift in the twelve days of Christmas gifts that she had been getting from an anonymous source! They had been from AJ all along!

"Oh, AJ, it was you all along. Why didn't you let me know all my wonderful presents came from you? I loved them each and every one. Now, you'll never know how much they meant to me, how much I've loved you. The greatest gift you could have given me would have been  
your love, but that was not to be, my handsome sailor. Now I'll have to carry your face around inside my head forever," Tessa whispered, running her artist hands over the wonderful gift and laying her cheek against the cool glass, she gave one of them a small kiss before holding it  
tightly in her arms like a child would a teddy bear.

To be continued…


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

"Tessa," AJ said softly, not wanting to startle her, "You have my love if you want it. You taught me that my heart was not dead like I thought it was. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone ever again."

"AJ! You were supposed to be gone, what are you still doing her?" Tessa asked clutching her gift close to her as though he'd changed his mind and come to take it away from her.

"I had to know that you weren't going to kill yourself. The gift was glass too and I needed to know you wouldn't use it to hurt yourself. If you want me to go now, I will," he told her sadly. He had bared his heart to her and she didn't seem to care.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I was going to kill myself? I may be blind and feel a little sorry for myself, but I'm not stupid enough to kill myself. And even if I wanted to, do you really think that in the hospital surrounded by staff and the men in black I would stand any chance of success?" she tried to find his voice. He'd told her he loved her, or was it just her imagination? Had he actually said the words? "Is that why you came in here to tell me you loved me, you thought it would stop me from doing myself in?"

"Adele came out saying that you were thinking of killing yourself! That sister of mine! I'll get her for lying to me that way. Tessa, I didn't say that I love you to stop you from anything, I meant it, I hope that it's not too late for us."

"AJ, I'm blind and might never see again. You'd be better off with some woman who could love and take care of you. I'd only be a burden and in your position, you don't need that," Tessa's sad voice answered his question, while her heart felt as though it would stop beating forever.

"You taught me to love again when I thought it wasn't possible, now you tell me to find someone else? You think that I can just turn my feelings for you off and go out there and find someone to replace you? Then you don't know me very well, Tessa."

"AJ, you know I'm an artist and my whole being is involved with my eyes. My eyes are my heart, they tell it what to see, what to feel. Without them I'm not a whole person," Tessa whispered wondering if anyone on this earth except another artist would understand how she truly felt.

He walked over to her and taking her hands in his, he placed them on his face. "Tell me what you feel, Tessa. There are blind artists; they work in clay or other mediums. You can still create without seeing. Touch me and tell me what you feel!"

Running her hands slowly over his face inch by inch her trembling finger touched his lips, "AJ I'd give the last ten years of my life if I could see your eyes right now. If I could see the love you just professed for me shining in your beautiful chocolate brown eyes."

"You've already seen it. You painted it, before I even knew I was feeling it. The love I have for you stares me in the face every time I look at the painting you did of me!"

A slight smile appeared on Tessa's face, "You mean the one I had to fight to get you to let me paint? My greatest work 'The Salute to the Military?' You didn't love me then, AJ, I painted the love there because it was what I so wanted to see. It only proves what a great artist I was."

"I did love you then, I was just too stupid and stubborn to admit it even to myself. What can I do to convince you that my love was always there even when I was too dumb to know it?" he pleaded with her to understand.

"I've always heard that when one sense was taken away the others were sharpened. I guess we could try that and see if it's true or not. Kiss me, AJ, and let me see if I can tell from your kiss that you feel love for me."

He gently kissed her, so light at first that it was as if a butterfly brushed against her lips, then slowly he increased the pressure and intensity of the kiss, until his tongue was demanding entrance to her mouth.

To be continued…


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

With a flutter from her heart, Tessa allowed him entrance and met his tongue with hers. Ummm, the sweet taste of the man she had fallen in love with, the only man she had ever fallen in love with. Caressing his tongue with hers, she dueled with him and teased and finally dared him deeper into her mouth, where she sucked upon his tongue, drawing memories from all the times before.

Finally breaking the kiss, AJ asked, "Have I convinced you, my darling?"

Touching his lips lightly, Tessa grinned, "I don't know, sweetheart, I think I need to try again just to be sure."

"Tessa, please tell me...let me hear the words from your lips..."

"I love you, AJ, and always will and now that I know you love me I can live with being blind," she smiled at him waiting to see if he'd kiss her again or she'd have to ask.

"Tessa!" he swept her up in his arms, swinging her around the room and then sitting on the bed with her in his lap. "I'm sure that you'll see again!"

"AJ, as long as I have you, then my heart filled with love, can see many things that I would have missed with my eyes. I'm not going to regret the loss of my sight anymore, I'll come up with some other way to use my talent," she smiled and pulled him down for another taste of his lips. It was true that, if you lost a sense, the others became sharper.

"Have faith, Tessa, I'll even put Stinky on prayer duty. You'll see again, I'm sure of it!"

The door opened then and in walked Tessa's father. "Well, doesn't this look cozy!?"

Tessa listening to find her father's voice said, "Dad, I love AJ and he loves me. If I can't be with him then I'll leave and never speak to you again. I've lost my painting, but with AJ it's like having my art back because my art is within my heart. I have grown to love you dad, but I love AJ as woman does a man."

"I love you too, Tessa. And if AJ is who you want, then that's fine with me. I was the one that told him you would feel that way!" Nathan told her.

"You actually played match matcher? Will wonders never cease?" grinned Tessa. "Thanks Dad, I'll have to do something special for you to show you my gratitude. How about, with AJ's help I paint you in the nude. Just ask him how truly great I am. We could call the painting 'Our Commander in Chief Salutes You'."

"Tessa!" both men growled in unison, and then started laughing.

"I knew you painted him in the nude!" Nathan exclaimed, looking at AJ with a worried frown.

"It was my payment to get her here, Sir!" AJ admitted. "But she has promised never to show it to anyone!"

"Dad, I never lied to you, he wasn't totally in the nude, he had his hat in his hand," Tessa smiled innocently at her father. "I would never lie to you no matter what. Now, I might stretch the truth, maybe just a little."

"Oh, that is SO much better!" Nathan stated trying not to laugh at the image of the stern strict Admiral with just his hat in his hand! AJ just stood there blushing.

"Don't blame AJ, dad, he was only doing his duty. You ordered him to bring me back and I was terribly stubborn and refused to leave until he let me paint him. You should have seen how uncomfortable he was," Tessa laughed at the thought of his wonderful salute. My what a magnificent salute it had been. "I could do a stately nude of you that would simply amaze you. You could put it in your bedroom or perhaps give it to your lady love."

"The only lady love I had, was your mother, Tessa. I have no one to give something like that too, so I think just the one that you are working on for the White House is fine."

"Wise choice, Sir!" AJ said. Even if Nathan was Tessa's father, he was still uncomfortable with her painting other men in the nude!

To be continued…


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

"Why are you two so stubborn about something as beautiful as the naked body?" sighed Tessa. "You could at least let me paint you and see what a wonderful job I did before you decided what to do with it. AJ, you think your painting is much better than you thought it  
would be, right?"

"Tessa, that still doesn't mean that I want people to see it, or that I am comfortable with you painting naked men!"

"But I'm famous for my nudes! What should I do if I can't do what I enjoy and what my public  
demands?" Tessa asked both her father and AJ. "It may be a moot point anyway if I don't get my sight back. Men can ogle women all they want, but I can't paint something a beautiful as the naked body without causing a commotion between the two most important people in my life."

Having stepping inside the door Adele was appalled, "Albert Jethro Chegwidden! What a sexist comment coming from you. Shame on you brother, I've seen your portrait and it is a brilliant piece of work. So is her self-portrait! The body is a gift of God, made in His own image, and should be seen, only as something beautiful. In fact I have requested that as soon as Tessa is well, that she paint me a small portrait that could be hand held of the two of you exactly like the ones hanging in your home. There is nothing shameful or dirty about them, but something to be proud of, and I intend to finally have a new picture of my brother! Tessa, sweetie, don't be bullied out of what you enjoy or are exceptionally good at. What you do is an art, and the Lord sent this to you as a gift to use not to be hidden," announced the small whirlwind before she kissed Tessa then turning again on her brother she told him, "We should be getting home now and letting this little lady rest. We'll both be back tomorrow, dear one!"

AJ didn't even have a chance to kiss Tessa good-bye as he was swept out of the room! Just a few minutes later her father was also called away, so she was once again alone in her room.

Returning to the room to guard the woman he loved, Phillip announced that he was there because her eyes were still wrapped up and he did not want to startle her, "Miss Lassiter, it's me, Phillip. I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thank you, Phillip, but I'm so happy, I don't think I'll ever want anything again!" Tessa smiled in his direction.

"I'm glad you're happy, Ma'am, that should help in your recovery," replied Phillip, gazing longingly at her and wishing he could go to her and hold her in his arms.

"You need not fear for my recovery now, Phillip. I feel like I'm walking on clouds," laughed Tessa hugging herself. "You won't have to worry about me running away anymore, either. I won't have to run, I have everything I could ever want right here at my finger tips."

"Whatever Uncle AJ said to cheer you up it, certainly worked. He was always good at doing that with my family. We always looked forward to each of his visit's," smiled Phillip. It was just like Uncle AJ to see someone in need and take them under his wing.

"You know AJ, Phillip? I never knew that, and he is your Uncle you said? I thought he had only one sister and she was a nun?" Tessa asked confused, unless Adele had, had a child before entering the convent and that made no sense at all.

"No, dar...Miss Lassiter, AJ isn't really my uncle it's only an honorary title. He and my father served on the same SEAL team and one-day father was injured badly, Uncle AJ got him to safety. He would visit whenever the team was back in the States and kept up with the family ever since then. He and father were the reasons I joined the Navy and became a SEAL," Phillip explained proudly.

"It's just like, my AJ, to be doing something so brave and unselfish," sighed Tessa, hugging herself wishing AJ's were the arms holding her tightly at the moment.

Phillip frowned, and asked, "So he's adopted you now has he? We'll have to share Uncle AJ. I hope that doesn't mean we're related, beautiful lady."

To be continued…


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Such a sparkling laughter filled the room; he knew her purple eyes would have been twinkling. "Heavens no, Phillip, AJ could never be an uncle to me, he's the man I love and he's finally admitted to falling in love with me."

"AJ? You're in love with Uncle AJ? Tessa, he's as old as your father!" replied a shocked and sadden Phillip. She had to be mistaken; she needed a younger man, one that could grow old with her, a man like him.

"Phillip, haven't you learned yet that love knows no age? You can't see love or touch it. I love AJ and will love him until I die," Tessa smiled at Phillip trying to make him see that age had nothing to do with falling in love.

"Tessa, wouldn't you be much happier with a younger man, especially if there was someone that had already fallen in love with you?" he asked, desperately forgetting he was her agent and not her lover.

"Phillip, you're not paying attention, age doesn't matter. I can't change the love I feel for AJ and I have no desire to do so," Tessa replied beginning to worry at the tone in Phillip's voice. He evidently knew something that she didn't. "Phillip, if you were in love with someone could you turn that love off at the flip of a switch? Then turn the switch back on and love someone else in a matter of moments, weeks or a month?"

"No, Ma'am, I could never do that. I'd give my life for the woman I love without a moments regret," replied Phillip sadly.

"Exactly! Just as I would do for AJ, because my life would be empty without him," Tessa smiled at Phillip, pleased he now understood. "I've loved him from the moment I first saw him and now he loves me! So it doesn't really matter if I get my sight back or not, because I carry his face around in my heart. I hope that someday you'll fall in love Phillip, and that she loves you, the way I love AJ."

"Thank you, Ma'am, but for some reason, I'm not really looking for that to happen. It seems like my life has been a solitary one and I don't expect that to change. I wish you and Uncle AJ the very best, you both deserve all the happiness your world can hold," Phillip stared at Tessa, and in the only way he would ever be allowed, said a silent goodbye to his lady love by blowing her a kiss farewell. From now on it would be strictly business.

On Monday AJ went to work as usual and called Tessa from his office as soon as the morning meeting was over. He wanted to see how she was and if she liked his latest gift to her. He had arranged for tickets to a Bed and Breakfast in the country, because she had never traveled much in her life and he thought that this special place, which was a working farm, would be fun for her to see.

She reported that she was doing well and that the doctor would be in to check her eyes later that day. If the swelling had gone down he would release her. AJ insisted that he call her if that happened because he wanted to be there with her when she was released. Tessa promised that she would and told him how much she liked the idea for the B and B. She shyly asked if he had planned to go with her. AJ admitted that when he had purchased them he had dreamed that they would go together, but he honestly thought that she would go with someone else.

Later that day the doctor did come in to check her eyes. Lowering the lights in the room he removed the gauze. "Ms. Lassiter, I want you to keep your eyes closed as I am taking the bandages off and then very slowly open them. If you are in any pain at all close them again, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Will I be able to see today?" she asked, wringing her hands, so nervous she couldn't sit still. Why hadn't she asked AJ to be there with her? Because if she still couldn't see, she didn't want him to know until she had time to compose herself.

"There is a good chance that you might, my dear, but let's not get your hopes up too soon, okay?" he cautioned gently.

To be continued…


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"Yes, Sir. Are we the only ones in the room?" Tessa asked wondering if her father was there and had just not said anything.

"Yes, would you like someone else here? There are agents in the hall and I could call in a nurse. Or would you like to wait until you have some family here?"

"No, Sir, let's do it now and get it over with. I appreciate your kind understanding, but I think if  
someone else were here, I'd be even more nervous," smiled Tessa, sitting straighter and waiting for the doctor to start.

"Okay, then here is the deal, if you need to hold my hand you can and if you can see and need someone to hug I will be here for that too. We just don't have to tell your young man if you have one...okay dear?" he chuckled. Dr. Black was almost sixty and loved all of his patients, he thought of them like grandchildren, of which, to his sadness, he had none.

"Dr. Black, are you married?" Tessa asked grinning and calm now. "If not, then if I can see, I have a proposition for you."

"I was, dear, but she went to meet our Maker many years ago. We were never blessed with children, so I'm all alone. That's why I steal any hugs from lovely ladies that I can!" he chuckled again. Taking off the last of the gauze he told her, "Okay, here we go, open your eyes very slowly and close them if there is any pain at all."

Reaching for his hand and gripping hard Tessa slowly raised the lids of her eyes, and saw, nothing. Lowering them she took a deep breath and whispered, "Dr. Black, there was no pain, but I didn't see anything."

"Open them again, dear. Let your eyes adjust, the room is dark, I'll bring the lights up slowly and you tell me if you see anything."

Heart racing Tessa gripped her chair. Slowing opening her eyes she blinked once and then twice, "Dr. Black I can see something. Come quickly!"

"I'm just going to turn the light up a bit, dear," he did as he said and the room appeared around her as well as the kindly old doctor that she had come to know just by his voice.

"Dr. Black, I can't believe it's true. I can't thank you enough for all your help," Tessa smiled. "I  
believe I owe you a hug, sir. I also have a proposition for you if you're willing to listen with an open mind."

"I will gladly take that hug, my dear!" he held out his arms.

Gladly giving the grandfatherly man a hug she leaned back and asked, "You know I'm an artist don't you Dr. Black?"

"No, my dear, I didn't, but that makes me all the more glad that you have your sight back."

"I've been painting for several years and have a different set of specialties than most people," she smiled. "I was just wondering if I could do a painting of you as a gift for all the love and  
kindness you've shown me."

Dr. Black still had his arms around Tessa in a hug when he father came into the room and heard this offer. "You will not be painting your doctor in the NUDE, Tessa Lassiter!" he exclaimed.

The poor doctor jumped back at that comment, and looked from father to daughter confused.

"Father, please don't insult Dr. Black or me; I never intended to paint him that way. I see him in his Doctor's coat with that special caring look in his eyes like he is prepared to see a patient. That is, if he's willing to take the time to pose?" Tessa glanced at the doctor smiling. "Of course, if you'd prefer a nude, I do splendid nudes, that's what I'm known for."

"My dear, no one has offered to see me nude in quite some time! I am very flattered and a bit embarrassed! I would love you to do a painting of me, but with my clothes on, please!" he laughed and then got back down to business. "Let me put these drops in your eyes and you need to do this at least three times a day for the next two days. I also want you wearing dark glasses whenever you go out for at least a week and then come back and see me and we'll see if you need them any longer. Other than that, I see no reason that you can't go home today!"

To be continued…


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

"Yes, Dr. Black, I promise to follow all your directions to the letter. Then when I come back and my eyes are much better we will discuss my painting you. I promise you will be clothed and looking very professional," Tessa promised, before she leaned over and kissed the fatherly man.

"Wonderful, my dear, I will see you in a week and you can go home as soon as your paperwork is processed," he told her, blushing at the kiss.

"You're a rare breed, Doctor, a man who truly cares for his patients. Too many doctors today are in it for the insurance money and just rush them through. I'm very lucky to have been placed in your capable hands." Tessa rose from the chair and faced her father. "Hello, father, in case you missed the entire scene played out before you, I can now see again."

"Tessa! That is wonderful! Have you told AJ yet?" he moved quickly over to her and hugged her.

"No, dad, I'd really like to surprise him so I could really 'see' his face," grinned Tessa with her purple eyes sparkling with happiness for the first time in days.

"You really do love him, don't you, daughter?"

"Yes, dad, every bit as you loved mother," Tessa smiled sadly. "We are evidently meant to love only once in our lives. Without AJ's love, then I'll never fall in love again. There is no room in my heart for anyone else, he fills it so completely."

"I understand that, Tessa. You look so like your mother! She was so very beautiful!" he hugged her again and then asked, "So are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, but I think I should wear something beside this gown, wouldn't want to shock the Secret Service Agents anymore than I have already," she chuckled. "I also need a very warm coat to wear home or a heavy blanket.

"And do we let the Admiral know that you are going home?" he grinned as he wrote down what she needed. Calling Phillip into the room, he gave him the list and told him to go and bring those things to the hospital for Tessa.

"He told me to call if I was released and he'd pick me up. But I think I'd rather face him in a warmer climate than the hospital," Tessa replied, walking the floor trying to formulate a plan without lying to AJ. "I could call him from the house and tell him that you were already here and instead of waiting for him, I came home with you. He'll ask me if I can see though and I don't want him to know until we're face to face."

"How about if I call and invite him to dinner tonight without telling him you're home?" her father asked, with a grin. He loved intrigue!

"He would stop by the hospital to visit with me before he came to the house. I really want to tell him in private, but I won't lie to him to do it," sighed Tessa, sitting down on the bed rubbing her head, which had started to throb.

"If you feel up to it we could take you by his office before we go home," Nathan offered.

"No, dad, I wanted to be alone with him with no one around and tell him. I want to just be in his arms for a little while, can you understand?" Tessa eyes begged for her father's approval. "I don't mean for us to make love just to feel that special closeness. I want him so badly, but I know he'd never take advantage of your home."

"Tessa, would you like me to take you to his house?"

"But what will they tell him here at the hospital? He's sure to call the house. If he knows I'm at his house he'll know I can see," Tessa worried, biting her lips.

Nathan thought she was so much like her mother, who used to have that same habit. "'I'm fresh out of ideas, daughter. I'm sorry." Seeing his baby in pain, Nathan worried that she was stressing too much about all of this, "Darling, let's get you home and I promise you I will think of something!"

To be continued…


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

They processed out of the hospital and were on the way home when it came to Nathan what to do. He picked up the car phone and dialed AJ's office.

"Yes, Sir, how may I help you?" AJ said when Nathan was put through.

"Admiral, Tessa was just released from the hospital and I am taking her home now. She is tired and her head is hurting, but she would like you to come by for dinner this evening if you're free?"

"Of course I will come! What time?'

"How about 6:30?"

"That would be fine, Sir. I'll be there, tell Tessa to take care of herself please."

"Will do!" Nathan said and hung up to find Tessa staring at him.

"You did it just like it was so easy, without lying. WOW! A truthful politician. He didn't ask any questions did he? Not that you really gave him a chance," Tessa grinned at him, with pride in her eyes.

He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. She was so special to him, he was afraid that he would soon lose her to Chegwidden! After all that effort to change her name and she would probably be changing it back soon!

"Oh, dad, thank you so much for doing this for me, I love you so much," Tessa cried, hugging Nathan and then laying her head on his shoulder until they reached home, not seeing the tears streaming down his face as he held her close. This had been the first time his baby had told him she loved him.

"And, Tessa, I know you're a grown woman, if you want your Admiral to spend the night, that's okay with me."

"Thank you, dad, but he's such an honorable man I'm not sure I can convince him to make love to me in my father's home," Tessa replied sadly. "He still hasn't mentioned marriage, but I know he loves me. Now you don't go acting like a father, he'll ask me in his own good time or not at all. It doesn't matter just as long as he loves me, dad, that's all I really need to be happy."

"Tessa, he'll ask you. Didn't you show me the wedding band he already bought for you?!"

"Dad, he had left me and told me he didn't want anything to do with me at the time. Besides people wear wedding bands on their thumbs all the time. They aren't just for weddings anymore," Tessa yawned and snuggled into her father's warmth. "I didn't realize I'd be so tired."

"All right, darling, if that's what you think," he pulled her into his side and had to wake her when they got home.

That evening AJ arrived right on time and went through the usual security checks with barely concealed irritation, he wanted to get to Tessa as quickly as possible and find out what the doctor had said about her eyes. He was shown into the drawing room where Nathan offered him a drink from the bottle of Scotch AJ had brought at Thanksgiving. The two men sat down to wait for Tessa to arrive. As Nathan and his daughter had planned, a few minutes later Nathan was called away on an important phone call, leaving AJ alone in the room.

Standing outside the door listening to her father leave, Tessa lay her forehead on the door, wondering if AJ would feel her heart beat from inside. She wanted to see his face and she knew he loved her. She just knew he did, but she had never looked into his eyes when he told her. Opening the doors softly she saw him standing looking out the window. Stepping inside she shut the door. He must have had his mind on something important because he never heard her come up behind him. Putting her hand on his shoulder she said, "AJ, darling I'm here."

AJ spun around with a look of joy on his face, "Are you okay, Tessa? Where are the bandages? Can you see?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

To be continued…


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

"You tell me?" Tessa grinned looking up into his eyes, her purple ones glowing with love. "Did you know that you have the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen?"

"You CAN see!" he clutched her in his arms and hugged her so tight, she wondered if she would ever breathe again. "Oh, Tessa, I'm so glad for you! Thank god! I'll have to tell Stinky that her prayers helped!" Smiling like he would never stop, he kissed her deeply.

Ummm he tasted so good she would love to gobble him up. No other man in the world kissed the way he did, the way he put his whole body into the kiss. His very heart and soul went into his kisses. The more he gave the more he demanded.

AJ was devouring her lips with his, he knew that he couldn't let his passion for her get out of control, but it was nearly impossible! She had just gotten out of the hospital and her father was due back in the room at any moment and all he could think of was carrying her up to whichever room was hers and staying there till morning!

Gently drawing away Tessa gazed up at him with desired filled eyes and honey kissed lips, "AJ, would you like to see my room? You've never really had a tour of the house and I thought we could start with my bedroom."

"Tessa, your father? He invited me for dinner, I am pretty sure that you were NOT intended to be on the menu!"

"He invited you here for me, darling. He knew I wanted to be alone with you, but couldn't think of a plan without letting you know I could see," she gently caressed the frown between his eyes. "He devised this whole thing for me and, unlike a politician, he never lied just to please me. Now would you like to see my room? I have a large bed, but alas no beautiful skylight  
to gaze out at the stars and moon."

"Tessa, I love you very much, and I want you to know that sex is not all that I want from you!" he caressed her face, her beautiful face.

Taking his hand in hers she kissed his palm and smiled, "Darling, I love you, even if that was all you needed from me, I'd give all I had to give, as long as I could stay by your side."

"I want you in my life and by my side, never doubt that." He led her to the couch and sat down with her, "Tessa, I want this to be the most magical Christmas that you've ever had. Please tell me what would be your fondest wishes? If you could have anything in the world what would you like for Christmas this year?"

"I have your love, AJ, and I never expected to have that. If I were to ask for more than that, the dream would fade away," smiled Tessa wishing for then anything he would give her one more present. Just one, but she dared not ask and cause her shining star to turn dim. "You've given me so much I'll spend the rest of the days before Christmas looking for something truly  
special to put under the tree for you from me."

"You don't have to give me anything, Tessa. Your love is the only gift I'll ever need!" he held her close and prayed that she would accept his proposal on Christmas day.

"AJ, I have loved you from the first day we meant. All I have wanted was for you to return that love and spend the rest of our lives together," she replied shyly as she snuggled closer hiding her face in his chest. Did she ask him to marry her? Or maybe he would take it as a hint that she wanted him to live with her? She could feel her fair skin flaming red and would have sunk into the couch if his strong arms hadn't held her.

"Ummm that sounds wonderful! Now how about that dinner, I was invited over for?" he brought her face up to his and smiled down at her. Kissing her lips, he resolved to wait until Christmas to ask her, he wanted that day to be special.

To be continued…


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

"There's just one problem, darling. Tonight's the servant's night off. Actually, I was the dinner you were promised," she grinned at the reactions her words caused. "I suppose we could call for take out, I seem to remember you like Chinese."

"Well, if that is the case, then maybe we should work up an appetite?" he grinned back at her.

"What did you have in mind, sweetheart?" Tessa asked, tracing AJ's lips with her fingers.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the hall, "Point the way to your room, darling!"

"It's this way, but I was hoping you'd save your energy for much better use," Tessa grinned shyly. "If you'd put me down we could walk up there together and then both of us would be up to our full strength."

"Tessa, when it comes to you, I have infinite energy!" he said, taking the stairs like a distance runner; he reached the top not even out of breath. They were down the hall, and past the agents put there to guard the occupants, in nothing flat. Going into Tessa's room, he closed the door, shutting out the agents and the rest of the world!

"Darling, have you ever dreamed of making love in such a large bed?" giggled Tessa pointing out a huge monster of a bed. "I thought when I arrived I would have a dainty bed fit for a President's daughter. Dad said that would come later when we moved to the White House. If  
you'd like we can compare the beds and see which one we like the best, the one that would swallow us or the dainty one."

"Tessa, as long as you are in it I will find you no matter the size of the bed, and that's all that matters to me, that you're in it with me," he told her as he stood her next to the bed and began to undress her.

Running her hands over his chest she watched as he undressed her, "The only thing that would make tonight perfect would be my skylight. We could lie in that huge bed after we had made love and stare at the stars. AJ, promise to take me to the stars tonight so I can reach out and touch them in your arms?"

"Ummm, I promise to do my very best, darling. You can come and visit your skylight at my place any time you like you know!" he told her as he finished undressing and then stood waiting to see what she would do next.

Having dressed with the hopes he would not let her father's presence in the house stop him from making love with her, Tessa pulled the loose sweater over her head, revealing her gorgeous breasts. Sliding her slacks over her hips as she kicked off her shoes she stood before him as naked as the painting he had hanging on his wall. The only thing covering her body from his eyes was her long black hair. "AJ, are we going to climb into the bed or just stand here staring at each other all evening?"

"Wow, with a choice like that, I might have to think about it a while!" he grinned at her and then sat down on the edge of the bed, as if to do so.

Walking over to stand between his legs, Tessa placed her hands on his shoulder, "Darling, I'm still weak and take a chill easily, could you warm me up in your arms if I promised to tell you that you're going to love your Christmas present? Then I have another surprise for you that  
I can't wrap, but I'll tell you Christmas Day. This one should make you and father extremely happy, I know it does me."

"Ummm, any chance I can get a preview on those presents?" he asked with a smile, as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her down to sit on his knee as he nibbled on her neck.

To be continued…


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

"Sorry, darling, afraid not. I made one for you and well the other one was well sort of a surprise, I'm only hoping you're as pleased as I am," moaned Tessa, wrapping her arms around AJ as he moved his mouth to her breasts.

"I will be pleased with anything that you wish to give me. But I already have the best gift of all, your love!" AJ kissed her deeply and caressed her back and hips with his free hand.

"I can see now you're not going to be a hard man to please, my love," Tessa replied by pressing her breasts into his chest and grinding her hips against his erection. "AJ, it's been a long time since we made love, do you think we could maybe rush the first time along, and take  
it slow and easy the second time? I need to feel your love surrounding me, darling, after being apart for so long. I was so afraid I'd never be with you again like this."

"That sounds like a magnificent plan!" he lifted her in his arms and laid them both down in the bed. Kissing and caressing her until she was moaning in passion for him, AJ rose up between her parted legs and tested her folds to see if she was ready for him.

Reaching down to caress his cock, Tessa smiled, "Darling, if it were to become anymore moist down there then this poor fellow would surely drown!"

"Tessa, I am a SEAL! We are used to very wet places!" he told her with a huge grin and plunged into her depths.

"Ahhh, AJ, my love, prove to me how a Navy SEAL handles himself in such a situation," grinned Tessa as she lifted her hips to drive him deeper and pulled his head down so their lips could touch. "Yes, my darling, love me as only you can."

"Do you have an idea how much I love you, woman?" he asked as he stroked in and out of the sexy woman under him.

"It's surely a lot, to share me with several men in black that go everywhere I do, and stand watching me breathe. Not many men would put up with that," whispered Tessa, wrapping her legs around AJ waist and locking her ankles together.

"There are many things I can put up with to have you in my life, Tessa!"

"I've got you now lover and I'm never letting you go."

"Umm that sounds wonderful! Never let me go, my love!" AJ reached between their bodies to stroke her clit so they could come at the same time.

"Yes, AJ, I need so badly. I thought I'd never see your face again or you'd never desire me. Harder, my heart, harder...please, AJ, close soooo very close, now, NOW! AAAAAAJJJJJJ!" screamed Tessa as the rapture she thought she'd lost rushed over her body consuming her, leaving her barely aware that AJ was still pumping inside of her. She weakly tried to lift her hips to help him achieve fulfillment. She was still weak from the accident, but she loved him and wasn't going to let him down now.

Just a few strokes later AJ came within her, and realized how wiped out she was from their lovemaking. "Darling! You should have told me you weren't up to this yet!" he admonished.

"Darling, I'm fine, just a little weak yet from the accident, but not too weak to make love with you. Never too weak for that, AJ," smiled Tessa snuggling up in AJ arms. "Darling, it was wonderful to reach for the stars again with you. How soon before you take me back to visit your skylight?"

"Ummm what about coming for the weekend? I know your father is leaving for Camp David Christmas day, you could come out then and stay till Sunday night or even Monday morning if you like. If it wouldn't freak Nathan out, I am off until January second, but we might have to endure Adele praying over us the entire time!"

"I think I'd like to spend Christmas with the two of you very much and I'm sure Dad won't  
mind. He'll be gone and I'd just be alone here with the black suits. Somehow that doesn't sound like my idea of a fun Christmas."

"Wonderful, then you can arrive anytime after you see your father off, and stay as long as you like! Why don't you try and get some sleep now, we can raid the fridge later and then you might be up to a bit more lovin!"

To be continued…


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

Because of all the preparations for the holiday, Tessa wasn't going to be able to see AJ until Christmas Eve. He was invited over to the house to celebrate with her father and her in a quiet family time, before Nathan had to return to Camp David to finish up the series of meetings that Tessa's accident had interrupted. The first meeting was at six o'clock on the twenty-sixth, so he was planning on flying down there on Christmas day.

On the three days when they were apart, her gifts still arrived. On the twenty-first she received a complete DVD set of 'Riverdance' and on the twenty-second the complete set of 'Lord Of The Dance'. AJ knew how much she loved to dance, when she thought no one was looking. The 23rd she received a collection of the music of Zampheir, who was master of the pan flute.

The JAG offices would be closed from the twenty-fourth until January second, so Tessa arrived on the 23rd to deliver the Christmas present she had painted for Harriett. It was her small way of thanking Harriett for all the help she had been shopping with her. She wondered if her gift would be well received by everyone in the family and if it were such a good idea to deliver it to JAG and not to their home. She grinned wondering what AJ would think when he saw her present to Harriett and Bud.

Arriving at JAG, Phillip helped her to get out and carry her gift inside. This time there was no problem with a visitor's badge and she quickly signed in and pinned the badge to her suit jacket. Riding the elevator up, she was greeted by AJ as she stepped off and assumed that the guard had called ahead, "Welcome, darling, did you miss me so much you had to come and visit?" he asked grinning as he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I have the most marvelous desk in my office and a warm fire if you'd like to check it out and help me to fulfill a fantasy I seem to be having quite frequently."

"It sounds lovely, darling, but maybe later. I am here to deliver a Christmas present to a dear friend of mine," she grinned slipping into his arms. "You just might want to keep that fire burning for a little while and hold those lovely thoughts until I'm finished playing Santa. Would you mind if I borrow, Harriett and Bud for a few minutes and use your office to give them the painting I did? It might not be wise to have them open it out here in public."

"Tessa, what have you done now? Which one did you paint, Bud or Harriett? Or did you pose them together? Bud must have been horrified," AJ couldn't believe she'd been so bold to use his people to pose for her.

"Actually, the painting is only of Bud, but I thought Harriett would appreciate it as a Christmas gift?" smiled Tessa, looking up at AJ innocently. "You may join us, if you wish, darling, to check out my painting and if you approve, I could do one of you."

"Tessa, this could be really embarrassing for Bud, so if you don't mind I'll wait outside until he's covered it back up," AJ shook his head sadly, wondering which one of his staff was next in line to pose for the woman he loved.

Going into the office, she waited for AJ to send in Bud and Harriett. Leaning the painting against AJ's desk, she warmed herself by the fire. Soon the door opened and her two friends came inside.

"Tessa, the Admiral said that you wished to see us, that you had a Christmas gift for both of us," grinned Harriett, barely able to contain her excitement, just knowing this was the nude painting of Bud that Tessa had borrowed the headshot to paint. She already had just the perfect place to hang it, not caring if Buddy approved or not, after all, Tessa was really her friend. "Tessa, you really shouldn't have! I didn't get a chance to get you anything."

To be continued…


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

"That's fine, Harriett, remember it's Christmas, and it's better to give than to receive. Your gift to me will be in receiving my gift and hopefully enjoying it," smiled Tessa at her friend's excitement. "By the way, here's the photo of Bud I borrowed, I should have returned it earlier but so much has happened. Now, one of you open the present, I'm dying to see if you like it."

Harriett beat Bud to the draw by quickly kneeling and starting to tear off the wrapping. Once the wrapping had been completely torn away, Harriett had time to look the picture over from top to bottom. It was indeed her Buddy, she glanced up at Tessa and blurted out, "But he has clothes on!"

Laughing Tessa replied, "Of course he does, Harriet. I have never seen him in the nude. Besides I can paint people with clothes on, sweetie. Since he and I both are big Star Trek fans I thought it only appropriate that I should pay tribute to a great man in film and my fellow Trekker. The gift is actually for you both, I hope you enjoy it."

At the mention of Star Trek, Bud who had not been paying much attention to the gift, thinking was a simple painting of flowers or such, turned around to get a good look. There on the canvas for all to see was his likeness in the Star Trek uniform as an Admiral. "WOW! Tessa you're the greatest!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe it! It's actually me standing there as Admiral Kirk. Me! I'm Admiral Kirk. I just got the best promotion in my life, from a Lieutenant Commander to a Star Fleet Admiral! Thank you so much, it's the best present I've ever gotten. I know just exactly where I'm going to hang it too. Right behind by desk here at JAG so everyone can see it."

Quickly grabbing up the painting and rushing to his office he hung it immediately. Bud was standing back, and staring at it in admiration, when the Admiral came through with a cup of coffee. Stopping to see what all the excitement was about AJ looked into Bud's office. "What is going on, Lieutenant?"

"Oh, Sir, it's my painting that Tessa did of me for Christmas! I wanted it behind my desk so I could stare at it often. She did such a splendid job, I can't bear to take it home, and Harriett can see it here, as well as, at home."

AJ was so shocked he spewed his coffee everywhere. "Son, have you no modesty? Why would you hang it here, in the office for all to see?"

"But, Sir, she has captured my fantasy to such a perfection, what else was I to do?" asked Bud afraid that the Admiral was upset that she had portrayed him as an Admiral causing an embarrassment to his Admiral. "Just look at it, Sir. Me, as Admiral James T. Kirk! My face in his uniform on the bridge of the Star Ship Enterprise."

Surprised, AJ walked around so he could get a clear view of Bud's painting, and sure enough, there stood Bud, fully clothed in a Star Trek uniform. It was indeed a magnificent painting. Tessa had truly outdone herself and made Bud very happy. "Bud, I think that's a fine place to hang the painting and I'm sure Tessa will be very pleased that you will enjoy it for many years to come. Carry on…Admiral!"

Chuckling, AJ headed to his office to find Tessa sitting in his chair with her bare feet propped up on his desk. Bud's picture and his coffee were completely forgotten as his fantasy quickly flashed through his mind. Putting more wood on the fire he walked over to his lovely Christmas fairy. "What can Santa give you for Christmas, since you've been a very good girl?"

"Santa, I have a few ideas I'd be willing to share with you if you have the time," winked Tessa. "Which list am I on this year Santa? Was I naughty or nice?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would turn up on the naughty list, my love!" AJ winked at her.

She glanced up at him from his chair smiling with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I suppose I could be a terribly naughty girl to please Santa! If only I knew what Santa's favorite games  
was. Did you play any reindeer games, or did you chase Mrs. Claus around the North POLE?"

"Alas there's no Mrs. Claus! My pole is very lonely!" AJ told her with a deep fake sigh.

To be continued…


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

"Poor, Santa, no his wife and his pole is so very lonely," Tessa sadly shook her head. "Maybe this naughty girl can help Santa by keeping his pole company."

"Ummm, Santa would like that very much, and remember the naughty girl's get the best gifts!"

"I bet I can get all the gift's Santa, when I finish with you," growled Tessa as she unzipped AJ's  
pants, sliding them down his legs. Standing she turned and pushed the chair under the back of his legs, causing him to sit down hard. Removing his jacket and shirt, she was finally satisfied that he was nude from the neck to the knees. "My, my, Santa, what a big pole you have."

"Santa's pole is longing for some loving, you naughty girl!"

"Believe me, Santa, that pole is going to be going to get a lot of attention!" Tessa giggled, removing her clothing and kneeling between his legs under the desk. "Pay no attention to me, Santa, I'm playing a game, hide and seek."

"Ummm those are very dear games, my love!" Just then the intercom buzzed and Jen's voice said, "Sir, Lieutenant Sims needs to see you before she goes home for the day."

A look of horror came over AJ's face as he responded, "Just a minute Petty Officer!" AJ buttoned his shirt and jacket as quickly as he could and straightened his tie, Tessa tugged on his pants leg and pointed to her clothes lying on the floor. He tossed them under the desk with Tessa, before telling Coates, "Okay, Petty Officer, you can show her in now."

Harriett walked into the room and stood at attention before his desk.

"At ease, Harriett, what can I do for you?" AJ asked, as he felt Tessa take his cock in her mouth!

"Sir, it was very thoughtful of you to send Little AJ such a wonderful present for Christmas. However, I really must insist it's a bit to much for him to handle and must have cost you dearly," Harriett said staring at her Commanding Officer.

"Harriett, he is my namesake, and I have little to spend my money on these days, let me enjoy spoiling him! Now was there anything else?" AJ asked, in a strained voice.

"Sir, you don't understand the problem. Bud is clocking as many hours in the battery operated car as Little AJ," explained Harriett. "Do you know have many times I've had to help him put his leg back on?"

Tessa stiffed a giggle at the very image of Bud in a small car made for a child and Harriett holding onto his leg. Lifting AJ's cock back to her mouth she swirled her tongue around the head and sucked it into her mouth.

"Harriett, just tell him that the gift was for his son! Put your dainty foot down! Now, if there is nothing else, I really have some, ummm, paperwork to finish," AJ tried to keep from groaning at the pleasure Tessa was giving him.

"Sir, if you won't take back the gift will you at least speak to Bud before he hurts himself or one of the boys?" Harriett asked taking a seat waiting for his reply.

Tessa caressed AJ's balls and slowly licked his cock from bottom to top and nibbled and sucked all the way around. Stopping to gently blow her warm breath on his now wet cock causing a shiver to run through him. Smiling, she lowered her lovely head and licked his  
balls taking one in her mouth as she stroked his cock.

A small moan escaped without his permission, "Alright, Harriett send him in, in a few minutes and I will talk to him. Dismissed." 

"Thank you Admiral, I'd really appreciate very much," smiled Harriett.

Tessa slowly licking her tongue to the tip of his cock, grazed her teeth gently over the sensitive area, then licked the pre-cum, tasting the delicious beginning of the feast to come.

"Ummm, Harriett, maybe I could just call him this evening? I really have a lot to get done before I can leave for the day." AJ's face was turning red as he tried to restrain himself from reacting to what was going on under his desk.

Giving him a smile he hardly noticed, Harriett said, "That would be fine, Sir," she got up and went to the door. Closing it behind her she made sure the lock was set as she went to Jen's desk and said, "Jen, the Admiral isn't taking any calls for the rest of the day. So please don't disturb him." As Harriett walked back to her desk, she grinned remembering the lavender panties she'd seen on the office floor. She really should ask Tessa where she bought her lovely lingerie!

To be continued…


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

The next day was Christmas Eve and AJ arrived at the Lassiter home with only two small gifts. He had purchased for Tessa a special edition copy of the music video of Gloria Estaban, doing the song Reach at the Olympics, it featured kettle drums and had very significant meaning about overcoming obstacles in life, since Gloria had written it after being in a major car accident that they thought she would not recover from. For Nathan, he had gotten a humidor that he had filled with a selection of specialty cigars, AJ knew that he enjoyed a good smoke now and then.

They had a nice dinner just the three of them, although, Tessa had a hard time sitting still throughout the meal. She was just like a child at her first Christmas party, eager to get to the present part of the night! With the meal finally over, she led the way into the drawing room where the professionally decorated tree was. She pouted when Nathan offered AJ a drink before getting down to the gift unwrapping.

"Thank you, AJ," Nathan smiled picking up one of the cigars, sliding it under his nose to inhale the sweet scent. "I'll save these beauties to smoke after a long day. One of these will help me relax and unwind."

"I'm glad you approve, Sir," grinned AJ.

"AJ, I hear you're a big fan of baseball. Is that truth or just a rumor?" asked Nathan chuckling. He knew more about AJ then the man probably knew about himself, after all the security checks that had been run on him.

"It is indeed the truth, Sir. Nothing like a good baseball game on the weekend," grinned AJ, relaxing and enjoying himself. "I even have an autographed baseball of Cal Ripken, Jr. on my desk at the office given to me by some very dear friends. No one is allowed to touch it, or they answer to me."

"Then I hope you enjoy your Christmas Present," smiled Nathan by reaching inside his jacket he pulled a package out and handed it to AJ. "It's tickets to all the home games of the Baltimore Orioles. This allows you a seat in the owner's box. I hope that'll give you a clear view."

"Thank you, Mr. President. I'll be there for each and every game!" laughed AJ.

"Now, daughter, you might like this," winked Nathan handing Tessa a gaily wrapped box.

Tessa unwrapped the box and inside found three jewelry boxes. Opening the large one first she saw a platinum choker surrounded with diamonds. The next box had earrings to match. Finally the last was a matching tennis bracelet. "Dad, they're beautiful, I can't thank you enough."

"Just the look on your face already has, sweetheart," whispered Nathan, so thankful for his first Christmas with his daughter.

"Now, its time for both your presents," going to the two easels standing in the corner of the room she lifted the cover off the portrait of Nathan.

"Daughter, it's wonderful, but surely that's not me?"

"Yes, Dad, it's you, I captured your essence. It's my father sitting there staring at me with love in his eyes," smiled Tessa leaning over and kissing him. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

Nathan with tears in his eyes and too choked up to speak drew her into his arms for a hug.

Going to the second easel Tessa took off the cover. There was a magnificent portrait of AJ in his mess dress. "Darlin', how could you know what I would look like dressed like that?" asked AJ, stunned at the details of the painting. Tessa was truly talented.

"I asked Harriett if she had a photo of you in this uniform. She had one that was taken when everyone attended an event while she was pregnant. She had borrowed Madonna's gown and wanted a photo of herself in it. She managed to get everyone into the picture," explained Tessa. "She gave me a copy. It was strange, but she giggled throughout most of the conversation. Do you approve of this painting, darling?"

"Yes, my love, although I agree with your father, I think you have painted me much younger than I am and I'm not as handsome as that fellow on the canvas," smiled AJ, pulling Tessa into his arms holding her close to his heart.

"I paint them, the way I see them," declared Tessa. "Through the eyes of an artist and through eyes filled with love."

"It's been a lovely Christmas, the first of what I hope will be many more!" said Nathan.

"I have one more gift for both of you," Tessa laughed in excitement. "I've made a decision to paint people that actually have clothes on and perhaps cute little nude baby portraits."

Laughing the men looked at each other, "I don't know about you, AJ, but I'm relieved."

"Yes, Sir. It was a little uncomfortable having the woman you love paint naked men."

To be continued…


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Saturday, December 25, 2004

1500 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

AJ and Adele were waiting at the door when Tessa and her guards arrived. As they had the last time, Tessa was made to stay in the car while the area was secured. AJ went into the mudroom with Phillip to introduce him to Dammit. Phillip raised an eyebrow at the room's other occupant, but AJ just smiled.

Finally Tessa was cleared to come in. Three of the six agents began to unload gaily-wrapped packages and a suitcase. After greeting both Chegwidden's, Tessa came into the living room. Her eyes went immediately to the large Christmas tree that dominated one end of the room. It was beautiful, and had been decorated by hand, not by professionals! Then her eyes dropped to the mountain of gifts around the tree, and she felt that her three gifts were suddenly insignificant.

Tessa knew that AJ and Adele had always had wonderful Christmas' as children, but she hadn't thought that they would still be lavishing gifts on each other in such a way. After all, Adele was a nun now! She sadly directed the agent with the gifts to place them under the tree and then looked around the rest of the room. Adele had found AJ's old decorations and had done a fine job with the house. There was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen and AJ came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you!" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, AJ!" she said, as she turned in his arms and kissed him.

"All right you two knock it off!" Adele told them coming into the room. "AJ said that we have to eat before we can do presents so let's hurry and do that!"

Tessa looked at her mother's friend with a smile and asked, "Aren't you the older one? Why are you letting him tell you what to do?"

Adele grinned back and said, "You know you're right, my dear! I'll turn dinner on to warm and we'll dig into those gifts NOW!"

"Now, wait just a minute!" AJ protested. "This is MY house and what I say goes!"

"Oh, yeah like that's going to work!" Tessa told him. "You're out voted, so just give up, Navy man!"

After his sister had turned down the meal, everyone seated themselves before the tree. Adele had taken a place in a chair close to the kitchen so she could keep an eye on the food as well as the presents. AJ sat on the couch and reached for Tessa who promptly sat on the floor at his feet. Grinning he watched her stare at all the gifts under the tree he suggested, "Darlin', why don't you play Santa and pass out the presents?"

Smiling up at him she crawled under the tree like a child and started digging under the mountain of gifts. Puzzled there were many labeled simply by numbers such a #l, #2, #3 and so on with no names to who the gifts were for, or who they were from. She shrugged her shoulders and looked until she found some gifts with names on them. Lifting a present marked To: AJ from: Adele, she lifted it out from under the tree and handed it to him. He took it and sat waiting. "No, AJ, open it now. We'll open each gift as we get it and everyone will get to watch and enjoy it. That way Christmas will last longer."

Laughing at Tessa's excitement, and wanting to please her, he tore open his gift. Lifting out of the box a lovely knitted bedspread done in navy blue with a golden Trident in the center. Adele had always loved to knit, and over the years she had developed it into an art. "Stinky, it's beautiful, thank you I'll use it on my bed and think of you often"

"I'd hoped you'd enjoy it, brother, but if it's on your bed I somehow doubt you'll be thinking of me," smiled Adele, tenderly glancing at Tessa when it hit her what he'd just called her. "AJ, my name is not Stinky! How many times do I need to remind you? It is simply undignified for a Bride of Christ to be called Stinky.

To be continued…


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Smiling at Adele's ruffled feathers, he motioned for Tessa to return to handing out the gifts. She found two gifts under the tree marked TO: Adele From: AJ, so she slid them out and took them to Adele to open them one at a time. Choosing the larger gift she quickly unwrapped it to find a beautiful black wool coat and a white mohair scarf, hat and mittens. Pleased that he had been so thoughtful, she quickly put the gifts on. "AJ, they're lovely and so warm, since I'm always forgetting about the weather here."

"Yes, I know, I almost freeze every time you visit, what with loaning you my coat until we get home. This gift stays here and I'll bring it to the airport with me when I pick you up. Then you can enjoy it the whole time you visit, that way I can get pleasure out of seeing you wear my gift," grinned AJ winking at Tessa. "Why don't you model my gift to see if it really fits and if did a good job picking it out for you? Tessa can help me decide if I have a perfect knack for giving just the right gift."

Pleased at his suggestion Adele put on the coat and hat along with the mittens and wrapped the scarf around her neck allowing it to fall down her back so as not to interfere with carrying her purse. Thinking that was an excellent idea she flung out her arms and pranced across the room and turned slowly around actually feeling briefly like a model on a runway. Suddenly she heard Tessa giggling and laying on the floor, holding her sides as AJ roared with laugher.

Tessa gasped, "AJ, tell me you didn't do it on purpose. It's perfect and looks wonderful on her, but you do know what it reminds me of.

"Exactly, what I intended, Darlin', and doesn't she look splendid?" asked AJ laughing, as he watched Adele's look of bewilderment at his and Tessa's uncontrollable laughter. Finally Tessa calmed down although AJ was still enjoying the fruits of his labor way too much she told Adele, "Adele, darling, look at your lovely black coat and the beautiful white scarf and turn your head and look at how it hangs down your back and tell me what you see?"

Adele glanced down at the gift and touching the soft scarf turned and saw that the white scarf ran down the middle of her back making her look like a skunk. Screaming in frustration, she rounded on her brother and Tessa quickly moved out of the way not wanting to be caught in the cross fire. "Brother, that was an unspeakable trick you just pulled, especially after I gave you such a thoughtful gift that I had spent many long hours working on."

Quickly taking off her coat and accessories, she threw them over his head. "MEN! You're one of the main reasons I entered the convent. I saved your scrawny ass many times from bullies and with never a thank you. Then when you're grown and I'm all alone, you join up with the Navy and become a great and mighty SEAL. I turned to the only one more powerful than you. It wasn't you that brought you back from the war, but Him because I begged Him to. Did you come to see me when you came home to see how I was? NO! Just as soon as we eat and I can get packed I'm leaving, brother, and you won't have to worry about Stinky ever again."

"Now, Adele, it was just a prank he pulled because he loves you so much! Honestly he talks about the two of you all the time. Granted he might have gotten a little carried away, but it was all done in love and the fun of a fond memory," Tessa said trying her best to smooth things over. "Here, sweetie, he got you another gift, I'm sure this one is meant to be the special one he intended for your enjoyment."

Reaching for the other box, AJ jumped up and took it out of her hand. "Wait to open this until later sister and let's enjoy the gifts that Tessa brought for us."

Sweating bullets, until Adele finally agreed he took Adele's second present over to his chair and sat down. He knew he was indeed in for a shit-load of trouble.

To be continued…


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

Reaching under the tree Tessa handed Adele a small package from her. Smiling sweetly she touched Tessa's cheek, "Thank you, child, I'm sure that I'll enjoy this with the spirit it was intended."

Hurriedly tearing the wrapping from the first gift in her excitement just knowing it was the gift she has requested from Tessa while she was in the hospital, she wasn't disappointed. There, in a double frame that would open and close, were the miniatures of the paintings hanging in AJ's bedroom. Glazing at the tiny exact likeness of the two people she loved the most her eyes grew moist. "Tessa, darling, they are wonderful. I'll keep them close to me and treasure them always. Never give up your art, the nudes you do seem to come alive and speak to you though their eyes. After all the eyes are the windows to the soul and I believe the Lord has blessed you with the gift to read the message within."

Pleased that Adele had enjoyed her gift, Tessa smiled at her.

"Thank you brother for finding this precious girl and making this silly old woman's Christmas a happy one."

"You're very welcome, Sti...Adele!" AJ said, catching himself in time not to call her the hated nickname again.

"It's alright to call me Stinky, AJ, really. I'm so used to it that if you didn't I wouldn't know how to act. To be totally truthful, half the fun of coming is seeing your face when I throw a fit every time you do," chuckled Adele. "It's worth every moment of this terrible weather I endure. I wouldn't trade a single time you called Stinky for all the gifts under the tree."

"Aw, I love you, Stinky!" he said hugging her close.

Going back to the tree and pulling out another package Tessa handed it to AJ, "Darling, with love from me, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed painting it for you."

AJ took the gift, and carefully unwrapping it only to find an exquisite painting that took his breath away. There on the canvas was himself and Tessa lying in his bed. Done in lights and shadows she was laying on the bottom with her long hair spreading all around. He was on top and you could see his wide back and half of his chest while half was in shadows. Below him, where Tessa lay one breast was clearly seen within inches of his chest with her nipple hard, as though reaching for him. The other breast was in shadows and only one side of their faces were in view. You could see that they were staring at each other intently.

Only the upper half of their bodies were in view, but it was impossible not to realize that they were joined and in the process of making love. AJ had thought the two pictures hanging in his room would always be the most beautiful paintings he had ever seen, but this had touched him in such a way that he knew his decision to propose to this woman was indeed the best one he had ever made in his life. From this painting, the love shared between these two people was one that would last from now to eternity. "Tessa, darling, what can I say? You've out done yourself. I love the others two of us, but this one is of the two of us joined and I'll treasure it forever, thank you my love." Leaning over and lifting her into his lap he kissed her as though he would never let her go.

"Now, AJ, I want my other present, my special one!" declared Adele breaking his special moment with Tessa.

Now was the moment he'd been dreading, he reached down and lifted the box and Tessa slowly rose and took it to Adele wondering what was wrong with AJ, he was acting strangely. Adele shook the box and then quickly opened it. There it the box was a fuzzy pair of slippers in the shape of a SKUNKS! "AJ, not again! Will you never learn? Apparently not, I should have expected, as much after all you're just a mere man. Lord, forgive him his many weaknesses and help him to repent for his transgressions. Lord, give me the strength to forgive him and give me the humility to rise above my weakness and temper. Amen. Now, Tessa, I left your gift in my room this morning. I'll be right back dear."

To be continued…


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Rushing of to the bedroom and quickly opening the closet she pulled out the beautifully wrapped gift and hurried back to the living room. Handing the gift to Tessa she explained, "It's not much, dear, but a lot of love was put into it, from me to you."

Tessa had fallen in love with AJ's sister the day she had visited the hospital and had flashes of memories of her when she was a small child. No matter what was in the box, she knew it would be special and she would love it because of the dear woman who had given it her.

Opening the gift Tessa found a lovely knitted afghan in an intricate design. Something to cover her to keep her warm while sitting around the house watching TV or reading, it was about 3'x 5' and at the very center was a beautiful star. Placing the gift around her shoulder she went to Adele and hugged and kissed her, "Adele, thank you so much, I couldn't ask for anything I would have loved better. I will use it and feel your love each time, and think of you often."

Pleased Adele smiled and patted her face, thinking if she'd ever married she'd like to have had a daughter like Tessa.

When Tessa realized that all of the packages with names on them have been given out, and that there was not one to her from AJ, she was a bit disappointed, but then she thought of all the things he had given her over the last twelve days and was ashamed of herself. "Thank you for all the presents that you gave me this Christmas season, AJ. They meant so very much to me, I'll never forget this year."

He saw the disappointed look on her face before she could conceal it, and tried to hide a smile, "Tessa, I am glad that the things that I gave you brought you pleasure, but they're not the end of this special Christmas for you. Each and every one of those gifts left under the tree are for you. They are numbered in the order I would like you to open them. There is one for each year that I couldn't be with you, and one for this year too."

"You got me thirty four Christmas presents?!" she exclaimed and didn't know whether to throw herself into his arms to thank him or run to the tree and start ripping them open. Love won out and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged the life nearly out of him. "Oh, AJ, there was no reason for you to do something like that!"

"Yes, there was, my love! I only had to think of the little girl that you were with only one present under the tree each year….well some of them are a bit late, but now you have one more for each of those years. Now go and find number one!"

Tessa ran to the tree and grabbed up a few of the lowest numbered gifts and then came to sit at AJ's feet by the couch. The first package contained a pair of white long johns with lavender flowers all over them; she giggled and said she would try them on later. Next she opened a package of DVD's one of which was 'A Star Is Born' and another was 'Starman', smiling up at him she caressed his leg and said they would have something to watch on the long snow filled nights. The next gift brought tears to her eyes. She pulled a soft cuddly teddy bear out of it's nest of tissue paper and hugged him to her tightly. "Oh, AJ! I never had a teddy bear! Thank you SO much!" she hopped to her feet and kissed him soundly before sitting the bear next to him to go on to the next gift.

The box contained several music CD's one of which was the theme songs from many Disney movies. AJ pointed out that there was a song on that one that made him think of her every time he thought of it. It was 'When you Wish Upon a Star':

When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires will come to you  
If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star as dreamers do  
(Fate is kind, she brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing)  
Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you thru  
When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true

"Oh, AJ! That is perfect for us!" she was once again in his arms and hugging him. He smiled and agreed and told her that she had a lot of gifts to go and if she didn't want to have to wait until tomorrow to get to the rest she had better get going!

To be continued…


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

The next box contained slippers from the same company that AJ had gotten the skunk one for Stinky, although Tessa's were shaped like Alaskan Huskyies! She put them on right away and admired her feet. The fleece robe was next and she again thanked him for his thoughtfulness. The weather here was so much colder that she never felt like she could get warm enough! Ten more dress shirts were in the next box, and Tessa shared a sultry glance with AJ over that gift. She started giggling the minute she opened the next box and was almost hysterical by the time she actually squeezed the foot of the tiny dancing hamster, as it began to sing, 'I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt'!

There were books in the next two packages; the first was an art book of male nudes by the artist that had inspired her. Tessa thanked AJ once again for his wonderful understanding of her work. The tenth gift was a set of cookbooks based on baking, because she loved to do so. The eleventh gift went along with the tenth; it was a gift certificate to Pampered Chef brand of cookware. AJ told her he didn't know what she had, but this way she could get whatever she was missing.

Tessa could not find a package with the number twelve on it, and looked to AJ for an explanation, he smiled and went into his bedroom. While he was gone Adele told Tessa that the gift had been too big to wrap so he had just hidden it away. AJ came back carrying a beautifully carved wooden box, he told her it was a memory box that she could put all of her mother's things in, instead of the cardboard box she had been carrying them around in. That one caused her to start crying!

The next box Tessa opened held a beautiful rabbit fur coat inside. "Oh, AJ, it's beautiful, and it feels so soft and warm inside. I love it, darling," she replied. "Between this gorgeous coat and your arms I'll stay warm and toasty all winter long."

"Yes, you will," he said as she opened the next gift, which was just an envelope with a gift certificate to an all day spa for the "full works".

"AJ, you're going to spoil me, if you're not careful, my love," grinned Tessa, placing the certificate on her memory box for all her mother's things.

"I want to spoil you, darling!"

Adele looked on and smiled as her brother said this. 

Opening the next gift Tessa exclaimed, "AJ, this is wonderful, a calendar of constellations for 2005. Now when I can visit we can look out the skylight and search the heavens to see who finds the most of the drawings in the stars."

"You might have better luck looking for those stars with this, Tessa," AJ handed her the next box and in it she found a Celestron 6 telescope.

"Oh, AJ, it's beautiful. This should bring the stars so close to us we could almost touch them,"  
whispered Tessa running her hand lovingly over the telescope. "Thank you, my love, I hope we share many happy hours together with this."

'We can set it up on the back patio," he smiled at her. "And you can spend some time looking for that star marked on the chart that is enclosed."

Staring up at AJ, Tessa opened the chart and look over the star filled parchment. Finding a star circled she looked closer and saw it had a name; leaning closer she saw her name! "AJ! Darling, you named a star for me?" she sobbed throwing herself into his arms. "You know me so well, my love. You have filled my world with stars."

Holding her close on his lap, AJ whispered in her ear, "I love you so much, Tessa, I just hope that you like the rest of your gifts too. Darling, I know that you don't like wearing all those suits that are required of you at certain functions, so I thought that you might like this to remind you that even in a suit there are ways to remember the stars," he handed her a small jewelry box that she opened to find it contained a shooting star pin in gold.

Shutting her eyes she held the pin tightly to her chest. Not moving and barely breathing, she was still for so long AJ became afraid he didn't like his gift and touched her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Tessa, if you don't like it, darling, you can exchange it for something you do like," he told her.

To be continued…


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

"Shhhh, AJ, I'm making a wish and I want to get it just right so it'll come true," whispered Tessa. Finishing her wish, she kissed her star and pinned it on her sweater. "Thank you darling, I have stars everywhere in my life and I love each and every one. I must confess that my favorite are the ones you always take me to when me make love. Those I get to touch and have them rain down on my body as we dance among them. My life is filled with love, laughter, and stars."

Blushing at her words, because his sister was in the room and hearing this, he said, "I'll make your every wish come true, Tessa, just tell me what you wished for!"

"I can't, AJ, if I do then it won't come true," smiled Tessa. "You're never supposed to tell a wish or it vanishes and drifts off in the wind to return to the stars."

"Well, then you let me know if I've made it come true by the end of the night, okay?" he smiled at her knowing that he had a few more surprises up his sleeve for her.

"Tessa, sweetie, you might be able to tell me, after all, I do a little pull with the One that makes wishes come true," smiled Adele sweetly.

"Thanks, Adele, but if it's alright with you, I'll guard my wish close to my heart," smiled Tessa  
touching her shooting star pin. "If you don't mind though please put in a good word for me with that special man upstairs."

"I will, child, now get back to your gifts so we can eat some time tonight!" Adele teased her.

She grinned back at her and laying the wrapping paper aside, opened a box to find it filled with scented candles in almost every aroma you could name. "I can think of several uses I like to put this gift, darling. If you'd like to help me maybe later I'll show you what I have in mind."

"I like the sound of that, my love!"

"I think most of the gifts you have given me we will be able to share. That will make them all the more precious," smiled Tessa. "AJ, I love you so very much."

Tessa was looking for the next box but could not find it, she looked up at AJ and he grinned. The next gift is one I can only tell you about, it involves the inaugural ball coming up. I told you my daughter was a fashion designer, right?" At her nod he continued, "Well, when she comes to visit next week she is going to take your measurements and create a gown just for you for the ball, and shoes to go with it."

"Your daughter is going to do this for me?" Tessa asked in surprise. "I can't wait to see what it will look like after all the wonderful things you've had to say about her."

"I am looking forward to introducing the two of you," AJ told her as she cuddled in his lap.

"Do you think she'll like me?" asked Tessa just a little worried. "I really want to make a good impression on her."

"Sweetie she'll just love you to pieces, just mark my words," smiled Adele coming back from checking on dinner. "Won't she brother? After all what's not to like?"

"She'll adore you!" he assured her.

Taking him at his word, she went on to open her next present. Lifting the digital camera out of the box Tessa giggled, "AJ, you just gave an artist a camera. I have no idea how to use this, sweetheart. I guess you'll just have to take time and teach me. Think of all the fun we can have with this wonderful new toy."

"We will have a lot of things to take pictures of in the future, I am sure of it, so you had better learn how to use, sweetheart!" he grinned and held out his arms to her. When she was sitting in his lap he gently told her, "There was no way to wrap up this next gift for you. I know how much it meant finding your father again, and how much you miss your mother, so I had Bud help me do a search for any family that you might have left. Tessa, your mother's mother is alive, I contacted her and she'd love to see you whenever you can get time free to visit her. I have her address for you and phone number, her name is Marge Anderson."

To be continued…


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

Chills ran over Tessa's body and she started to tremble. "My grandmother is alive, AJ? Truly, grandmother Anderson is really alive and she'd like to see me? She doesn't hate me for causing mother to leave? I was always afraid that if mother's parents were alive, they'd hate me because I caused my mother shame and forced her from her home."

"Her father is gone. He had a heart attack and passed away about eleven years ago, but your grandmother cried when I told her I knew where you were and wanted to meet her."

"As soon as father takes office I'd like to visit her. In the meantime, maybe today would be a good time to call and just wish her Merry Christmas," smiled Tessa hugging AJ. "Thank you, darling, for knowing what is truly important to me."

"I like to think that I know you well. Let's see if you like the rest of your gifts." He handed her three jeweler's boxes next.

Picking up the longest of the boxes Tessa lifted the lid and there laid the most beautiful amethyst necklace she had ever seen. Immediately she knew it would match her eyes perfectly. "AJ, darling, it's the most beautiful shade of purple I've ever seen." Opening the smaller box, Tessa was pleased to find matching amethyst earrings. "AJ, they're gorgeous."

Finally picking up the last gift, she pulled up the top and there on a bed of white laid a magnificent pair of amethyst hair combs. Taking them out of the box she fitted them in her hair. Smiling she turned her head from side to side, "Do you like them, sweetheart?"

"You outshine them, my love! But they do look lovely on you," he smiled and handed her the next gift, which was a jewelry box to keep all of her new jewelry in.

Opening his next gift she lovingly ran her fingers over the woodwork and each curve and opened to check out each drawer and the shiny mirror inside. It was indeed beautiful with every detail perfect. Looking up at AJ, Tessa laughed, "Darling, it's beautiful. Thank you so much!"

She next picked up a tube-like package and opened it. Pulling out a rolled up set of drawings, Tessa stretched them out, frowning. Holding them down, as she looked them over carefully, it took her just a minute to realize what she was seeing. Looking up at AJ in confusion she asked, "You're going to have an extra room built here for me to use as a studio? Why, AJ? I can find a place closer to the White House without you tearing up your home for me. Not that I don't love the thought, it's your home. But how often will I be able to come out to visit and work? Thank you AJ, but, darling, it just doesn't make any sense."

"I just thought that it might be a bit of an incentive to visit me here more often. Don't you like the idea?" he was worried now, that she was not thinking of a future for them.

"AJ, I love the idea, but you don't have to make any major changes to your home for me to visit. I'd be here everyday and night if I could. But you're a very busy man like father and not always home and I'm sure you don't want me wandering around in your home," Tessa smiled caressing his cheek before she touched her lips to his. "I think it might be better if I waited for an invitation"

"I think that I might have an invitation that you'll like, but it is your last gift so you have a few to go before you get it," he told her tenderly.

"We better hurry or Adele's dinner is going to be ruined," grinned Tessa lifting AJ's hand and kissing his palm running her tongue teasingly around the center. "Darling, are you having as much fun as I am?"

"Almost!" he laughed.

The next three gifts confused Tessa quite a bit. She opened a dog bed, a basket of chew toys and a collar with tags attached. Looking up at AJ she wondered why he thought she needed these things. He said nothing, but got up and went to the back of the house. Minutes later he came back into the living room with a frisky Alaskan Husky puppy in his arms. Placing him in Tessa's lap he said, "Merry Christmas, darling."

To be continued…


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

"AJ, it's a puppy!" giggled, Tessa as the little bundle of energy jumped up on her reaching her  
shoulder, knocking her over, and standing above her licking her face. Using his feet to dig through her hair he found her ear and bite down. "OUCH! AJ, help me. This little skunk has me cornered and won't let me up. Please, puppy, I love you so much, if you love me just a little bit then play nice."

"Darling, you are on your own with this one! I had to train Dammit, you get to train this monster!" he laughed so hard, watching her with the puppy that tears were running down his face.

"Thanks, darling! Come here, puppy, come to mommy, she will hold you and scratch your ears. It'll feel good, baby doggie, I promise," Tessa giggled trying to escape the puppy's sharp teeth and wet tongue. Rolling over on her side hoping to get a grip on the little devil only caused her to tangle the puppy in her long hair. Caught in a trap, the puppy started to howl. Startled, Tessa begged, "Please, baby don't cry, if you'll only be still, I'll get you free."

"Quick, Adele, get the scissors! We'll cut the poor puppy free!" AJ laughed.

"You will not, brother!" declared Adele glaring at AJ. "You get up right now and help that poor thing, if you don't, I'm bring Dammit inside and giving her the command to attack you. If you don't think I can, and that she won't obey me, then just try me."

"Please, AJ, don't cut my hair short! Maybe just trim it a little. Just enough to get the puppy free," begged Tessa, now almost in tears trying to get loose. It seemed like the harder she tried the more tangled the puppy became.

"Tessa, darling, the last thing I would do is to cut your hair!" AJ got to his feet and within moments had the puppy free, from his standing vantage point. He continued to hold the pup in his arms until Tessa was able to sit upright again. "Want him back?" smirked AJ.

"Yes, I want him, but not until I am the one who has the advantage. He is going to have to learn who is the boss in the family," stated Tessa, standing and adjusting her clothes. Picking up her hair combs, she worked out the tangles the best she could and then replaced them in her hair. Sitting on the couch she had AJ put the puppy down at her feet. "Now, sit. No! No, not on my feet, I want you on the floor. Young man you are going to have to go to obedience school and that's all there is to it."

AJ muttered under his breath, "Yeah, like that'll work!"

"I heard that, AJ! All right, Mr. Know it All, how did you train Dammit, or did she just happen to train you?" asked Tessa, doing her best to lift the large puppy off her feet.

"I can answer that!" Adele jumped in. "Dammit trained that brother of mine!" she crowed at being able to tattle on her brother.

AJ just looked glum and didn't deny it.

Tessa giggled as he handed her the next gift, she knew that he was trying to distract her from more questions of this kind. Because he was being so good to her tonight she decided to let him off the hook for now.

The next gift was a very small box, that looked like it could contain more jewelry, but it didn't. She opened it to find two keys on a ring that had a 'Go Navy' bob on it. When Tessa held the keys up looking confused, AJ said, "They go to something in the garage."

Standing she started to the garage with puppy nipping at her heels. Opening the door, it was very dark inside. Feeling around for the light she flipped it one and there, in the garage next to AJ's Escalade was a brand new 2005 Silver Mercedes Benz. Tessa let out a squeal that caused the puppy to howl and turn to run back the way it came and didn't stop until he landed at Adele's feet. Huddling there, whimpering, until Adele sat on the floor and held him, she quietly talked to Tessa's baby.

"AJ, it's mine, right? Can I go out in the garage and get a good look at it, please?"

"Sweetheart, you can do anything you want!" he said just as the secret service men came running into the garage to see where their charge was running off to now!

To be continued…


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

Phillip looked between the two of them and said, "You need to let one of us know when you are going to be leaving the area."

"Phil, we only went from the living room to the garage. It was hardly a trip we needed to notify you about!" AJ tried to soothe the younger man's ire. He knew that Phillip loved Tessa, as he did and that this must be very difficult for him.

"Phillip, just look at one of my Christmas gifts from AJ, isn't it beautiful? He bought me a gift for each year since I've been born. Can you image thirty-four gifts? I feel like a child, he is spoiling me terribly and I love every moment of it. Have you had a Merry Christmas, Phillip? I want everyone to have as good a Christmas as I've had. I'm so very happy," she laughed, hugging AJ close and gently kissing him on the cheek. "Phillip, in case I've forgotten, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Ma'am, would you please come back into the house now?" Phillip replied.

"In just a minute, I haven't had a chance to inspect my new car," replied Tessa holding up her keys shaking them so they rang. "Don't worry, I'll be safe with AJ, and we'll be in soon."

"I'll stay here by the door, Ma'am," Phillip told her and stood there with his arms crossed.

As Tessa went closer to her new car, AJ walked up to Phillip. "I'm sorry that this is hard for you, Phil. You know that I'd never want to hurt you."

"I understand that, Sir. I just want you to know that I've put in a request for a transfer away from Tessa. There are several other people President Lassiter needs agents to protect, and since Tessa has some excellent agents, I think it's time for a change," Phillip sadly replied watching Tessa lovingly caress her new car and wishing it were him. He would always love her, and it hurt too badly to watch her with AJ, even though he thought the world of him and felt he owed him a debt of gratitude. "I hope you understand, Sir. Just put yourself in my place and that should help."

"I do understand, when I thought that I'd never see her again, I hoped she would turn to you because I know what a fine young man you are. However, I couldn't have stood around and watched the two of you together. Your idea of a transfer is probably a good one and I'll continue to wish the best for you. You'll find someone for you one day. If I did at my age, there is more than enough hope for you."

Still staring at Tessa, Phillip doubted he would ever love again; his heart was so full of love for this beautiful woman. Still where there was life, there was hope. "Sir, I hope you're right and that I'm lucky enough to find someone as wonderful and special as Tessa."

"You do know that she brought a suitcase with her tonight…"

"Yes, Uncle AJ, I know and I was FULLY informed about the last time she spent the night here as well. How does your sister, the nun, feel about that?"

"Adele knows that I love Tessa very much and she knows something else that even Tessa doesn't yet."

"And that would be?"

"That the last gift she opens tonight will be an engagement ring, if she accepts it."

Phillip closed his eyes for just a moment as if in pain, "She'll accept it, Uncle, she loves you as much as you love her."

"I pray you're right."

Coming to a decision that he prayed would help him to endure the coming hours, Phillip said, "I think I will exchange positions with Randall tonight if you have no objections."

"Outside?" AJ asked kindly.

"Yes, Sir."

"No objections, son."

"Thank you, Sir." Phillip made the arrangements through his headset and when Randall came into the garage, Phillip quietly and sadly left.

To be continued…


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

"Tessa, come back inside now please, darling. Don't forget you still have two gifts to go and the car will be here in the morning." When it looked like she might ignore him to continue to enjoy her new car, AJ added, "And you have a puppy inside that still needs a name!"

Shutting the door to her brand new car Tessa hurried to AJ. "What do you name a puppy like mine? He looks like he will be a big dog once he is fully grown so 'Puppy' is definitely out. How about Darnit to match Dammit? No, that could get too confusing, but then Darnit won't be here that often."

"Why won't he? I'm hoping that you and that pup will be here a lot. Come into the house and look at your last two gifts and then we can discuss names over dinner," AJ told her, putting his arm around her shoulders, suddenly nervous about his how his last two gifts would be received.

"Alright, but do you have a particular name that you really like. After all you picked out the present and he must have reminded you of something?" asked Tessa leaning into his body.

"Well, even you called him something when he was twined in your hair, but it would get us both killed..." he grinned at her evilly.

"I hardly think so, sweetheart, after all I have my own army of black suits for protection. I promise to include you if only you will give me a hint?" grinned Tessa gleefully.

"Well, you called him a skunk for getting into your hair, if you called him...Stinker..." he trailed off waiting to see her reaction.

"Stinker, huh? Maybe we could shorten that a bit…" replied Tessa wondering how Adele would take the idea of having a puppy named after her. Walking into the living room where Adele and the puppy were sitting on the floor playing, Tessa couldn't resist, grinning she called out, "Stinky!"

Upon hearing that name, Adele looked up to see what Tessa needed and the puppy ran to Tessa barking and wagging his tail. "Stinky, sit!" Immediately the puppy sat down at Tessa's feet, and looked up at her tail wagging and tongue hanging out.

"AJ, I think we have found the perfect name for the puppy. Not only does he answer to it, but he also obeys the commands I issue to him," laughed Tessa reaching down to pat the puppy and praise him. "Good boy, I think it's time we find a treat for you."

"YOU'RE NAMING THE PUPPY STINKY?!" Adele gasped. She didn't know whether to be hurt or laugh, she found that she couldn't help but laugh. Soon she could hardly stand she was laughing so hard and tears were streaming down her face.

Her brother was laughing too, it seemed they had found the perfect name for the pup, "Guess this means you'll have to give up the honor at last, sis!"

"Yes, and to be honest I'll miss the name Stinky, dearly. Don't suppose you have another endearing name picked out for me, that you happens to carry a childhood memory, brother?" Adele asked, watching Tessa feed Stinky his special doggie treat. Dang, that sweet little puppy had stolen her name!

"We could still call you Stinky on special occasions, sister dear!" AJ told her. "And if you come when called you might get a treat too!"

"Just make sure it's not make out of horse meat or pigs feet and I guess that would do nicely," laughed Adele. "My, my who would have thought that the sweet little puppy would answer to Stinky?"

Looking at Adele he signaled that this was the time for her to get lost, she smiled and getting up said that she would go and check on dinner while Tessa opened her last two gifts. But there were no more packages under the tree, she looked at AJ who hesitantly handed her the thirty-third gift, it was an envelope. She opened it to find that it was an Alaskan cruise and the tickets were dated February 13th-26th.

"AJ, a cruise! Really? Just the two of us? We could see the Northern Lights; can you imagine what they must look like? All aglow in the night sky in every color imaginable and almost as bright as day," sighed Tessa shutting her eyes and using her artist's vision to describe the scene before her. "Oh, how I'd love to see that sight and paint in as closely to the real thing as possible. But, AJ, I'm afraid it might not look right with the two us alone, with only the black suits. It could cause dad a lot of embarrassment. I love you dearly and can think of nothing I would rather do, but don't see how we could pull it off."

To be continued…


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

"Well, I thought it might be a nice place to go," he paused as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of her, "On our honeymoon…Tessa Chegwidden-Lassiter, would you do me the honor of taking the Chegwidden name back again, this time as my wife?"

"AJ, my darling, yes, oh yes! I love you and want nothing more in life to be Mrs. AJ Chegwidden," laughed Tessa. "My wish has come true, from my shooting star. I wished for you! I was always meant to be a Chegwidden, my love, it was written in the stars from the day of my birth. Oh, AJ, I'm home at last here with you, here in your arms and in your heart. I love you so very much, and from now on we'll let the stars guide our love. You can take me to the stars every night to waltz among them and slide slowly back to earth in each others arms."

He opened the ring box and it was a ring like none other she had ever seen before, it looked like two rings with a space between them. "My heart, you have made me the happiest man in the world! Now, I know what your mother's ring means to you so, I thought that you might like to wear it as part of your engagement ring. If you'll take it off, I'll show you how this ring works."

Gazing at the beautiful twin ring she slipped off her mother's ring and handed it to AJ. Then she watched closely to see what he would do with the two separate rings.

AJ slid her mother's ring into the space between the half circles of amethysts, it fit perfectly and looked amazing when all together. "These rings fit together the way you fit into my life, Tessa. I thought that I could never love again, but you taught me that was wrong. I love you so very much and want nothing more than for you to be my wife," he held out the ring for her hand and then slid it on to her finger, kissing it once it was in place.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's perfect. This has been the best Christmas I've ever had. Thank you so much. I love each present and will treasure them always. But the best present of all was YOU!" laughed Tessa throwing herself into AJ's arms knocking him off balance causing them both to land on the floor. Lying in his arms she gazed up at him with her purple eyes filled  
with love and pulled his head down from a mind-numbing kiss. "AJ Chegwidden my precious gift of love, aren't you tired yet? I'd like to celebrate our engagement with a trip to the stars."

"I am very tired, my love..." he winked at her. "But Adele would be very hurt if we skipped her dinner completely, we have already put it off for hours while you slowly opened your gifts."

"I don't want to hurt Adele's feelings," Tessa whispered, running her tongue along the shell of AJ's ear. "After all, as long as it's been cooking it will be dry and only fit for the dogs if we don't eat soon. Wonder what Adele would do if Stinky tripped her while carrying the turkey to the table?"

"Ummm that feels good, but we're not having turkey, it has always been a Chegwidden tradition that we have Texas Chili on Christmas day!"

Raising herself up and leaning her elbows on his chest, "Chili!? Texas Chili, for Christmas? You're kidding right, AJ?"

"Would a Texan kid about chili?" he asked in a stern voice. "Adele, come out here and feed my fiancée! She wants chili!"

"No, I don't!" exclaimed Tessa. Then looking around at everyone staring at her she blushed red as a chili pepper. "I mean, I've never had Chili for Christmas, it just sounds strange to me. If Adele fixed it, then it's probably the best Chili Texas has ever seen."

"And if you don't like it you could always sneak it to Stinky!" AJ told her and watched the outraged look on his sister's face.

"If you don't want chili, Tessa, I could make you a sandwich!" Adele pouted. "I think AJ has peanut butter and jelly in the house somewhere..." 

To be continued…


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

"No, Adele, chili will be fine really. I can't wait to try it now that I know what we're going to be having. It'll be a different experience for me," smiled Tessa hoping no one could see she was lying. She hated to lie and rarely did so and only to spare someone's feelings. The few times she had eaten chili it didn't agree with her. "How long before we eat, Adele?"

"It is ready now...has been for hours...come to the table you two, and I am glad that you are crazy enough to say yes to that brother of mine, Tessa, dear. I bet your mother never thought that one day you would be my sister-in-law!" Adele got a little misty-eyed at the thought of her dear friend that was gone now.

"I'm sure she'd be proud to know that I'd have you to be there for me when I needed someone to give me good sound advice," Tessa assured her mother's best friend and knowing that Adele would love her not as a sister-in-law, but as a second mother.

AJ held the chairs for both women to take their places at the table; he'd been looking forward to this chili all day and now was really hungry after waiting for Tessa to open her gifts. "Adele, this bowl is not big enough!" he complained.

"Brother, its plenty big enough. You have to remember that there will be dessert," Adele glared at AJ. "I should know how much chili to make, I've been making it since we were fifteen years old and you've yet to leave the table hungry."

"Yeah, but you don't know how much Tessa will eat, and as much as I love her, I'm not sure that I want to share my chili with her!" AJ teased, grabbing the fresh made bread that always went with the chili and tearing off a hunk for himself and then when Tessa did not dig in, he tore off a hunk for her too and put it by her bowl. "Now, hurry and fill me up!"

Tessa put the first spoonful of chili into her mouth the hot spicy chili caused her eyes to water. Quickly swallowing it she reached for her glass of water. Coughing until she finally caught her breath she smiled weakly, "Sorry, but I think it must have went down the wrong way."

AJ patted her on the back until she stopped coughing and told her that was okay, as long as it went down! He was digging into his as if someone was going to grab his bowl away from him. Adele was also eating the hot spicy chili without a problem.

Watching Adele and AJ eating the chili like it was banana pudding, caused Tessa to shudder at the thought of trying another bite. Her second tiny bite caused her eyes to fill with tears; it felt like she was swallowing glass!

Finally realizing what was going on in the seat next to him, AJ quietly got up from the table and brought Tessa a glass of milk. "Drink this, darling, it will help coat your tongue and throat. I thought you grew up in Texas? Why is this affecting you so badly?"

"I'm sorry, AJ, but we moved to San Diego by the time I was eight years old. The only chili I've ever had was from a can and it hurt my stomach. But I could get use to this given time. It'll just take time for my taste buds to adjust."

"Tessa, dear, you don't have to eat it!" Adele reached out to take her bowl away, but found that AJ had already snagged it and put it next to his bowl, which was fast becoming empty. "Let me get you something else, dear." She got up and went into the kitchen to look for something that Tessa could eat.

AJ smiled at his fiancée, "I might have to reconsider marrying someone who can't eat chili!" he told her with a grin. Adele came back with a selection of cheeses and some lunchmeat, "I'm afraid it's not much of a Christmas dinner, dear, but this should go well with the homemade bread at least."

"Thank you, Adele, it looks wonderful to me," smiled Tessa as Adele sat back down. "After all, the most important thing is we're all together to share the meal."

"That is true, dear," Adele agreed. The three of them finished up dinner and desert and then Adele knowing that the two lovebirds wanted to be alone, declared that she was tired and needed to go to bed. The door to her room had not been closed but a few seconds when AJ swept Tessa up into his arms and started towards his bedroom with her. Dammit and Stinky followed close at his heels.

The door was shut with the dogs on the outside of the bedroom and this didn't agree with Stinky! He began to howl at being separated from his new owner.

"AJ, I have a feeling that Stinky is going to be a problem tonight," giggled Tessa at the look on AJ face. "Do you think Adele would mind looking after him, until I can get him trained? He's a good baby and it shouldn't take long for him to understand that mommy and daddy would like to be alone."

While she was talking and AJ was thinking of how best to handle the problem, they could hear Adele outside the bedroom door. "Now, you dear baby, you leave your mommy alone! Come with Auntie Adele and we'll snuggle up on my bed, and Lord remember that just because Stinky is a male, I am NOT sinning!"

To be continued…


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

Giggling Tessa asked, "Adele is the answer to a prayer. Are you going to take me to the heavens tonight and waltz me around my star?"

AJ was trying so hard not to laugh at the prayer he had just heard on the other side of his door, but at the look in Tessa's eyes he sobered up and took her in his arms. "Yes, I will, darling!"

"Oh, darling, I love you so much and can't wait to become Mrs. AJ Chegwidden!"

AJ helped her to undress as he said, "I was thinking that since Nathan had been planning to propose to your mother on Valentine's Day that we could be married close to that date. The Saturday before is the twelfth, will you marry me on February twelfth, my love?"

"That's so close, AJ! How will I have time to plan a proper wedding?" asked Tessa, nervous at the thought of a large wedding that her father would want. "AJ, would you be disappointed in a small wedding?"

"I just want to be married to you, the size of the guest list does not matter!" he finished undressing himself and then once again swept her into his arms. "I love you so much Tessa, thank you for coming into my life!"

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. When they slowly parted she replied, "Darling you have it all wrong. You swept into my life changing it forever."

"So, is February still too close? Do you want to think about it for a bit?" he laid her on the bed and followed her down. "I could let you think for as long as it takes for me to make you scream like the last time!" he gave her a steamy glance.

"Oh, I've already made up my mind, February is just perfect," Tessa winked. "As far as making me scream, then, darling, do your best!"

"Hush, sweetheart, I need my full attention to focus on what I'm doing," he told her as he took the tip of one breast in his mouth and sucked on her pert nipple.

"Oh, AJ," Tessa moaned as she held his head to her breast and spread her legs arching herself against his erection.

His hand met her invitation, and found her wet folds, caressing up and down her slit until he at last came to her clit and fingered it tenderly.

Pulling his mouth to hers she slid her tongue inside his mouth tasting the hot spicy chili. It tasted so much better when mixed with his passionate kisses! The ache between her legs started to grow with each caress of his fingers. "Darling, I'm a greedy girl. I want another Christmas present, I want you deep inside of me."

"Ummm, well you did unwrap this gift...I guess that I could wrap it back up in you!" he smiled at her and positioned himself between her legs. Then, just to tease and torment her, he took his cock in his hand and slid it up and down her folds several times without entering her.

"Please, AJ, come inside and let me welcome you home as a future wife should," Tessa  
begged arching upward trying to push him inside. This sweet torment was unbearable. "Now, AJ, now."

"Not yet, you haven't begged enough!" he teased, rubbing the head of his shaft on her clit, driving her wild.

Gripping her hands into fists, Tessa's breathing was so rapid she felt faint. Looking at AJ and pleading with her eyes as he continued tease her sensitive clit with his shaft. Unable to wait any longer, that last caress of her clit caused an overwhelming rush of pleasure shooting through Tessa. Crying out, "AJJJJ!" every muscle in her body shook and trembled, as she lay weakly staring at the stars in the sky feeling AJ still controlling the final quiver of her orgasm.

"Now that is the kind of begging I like!" he said as he slid home as she quivered through the last remnants of her orgasm. He began stroking in and out of her before she had even recovered from the first wave of passion.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and gripping her hands on his back, she massaged his muscles. Caressing the hardened tips of her breasts against his chest, Tessa felt every sensitive nerve and wanted to rub every inch of her body over AJ.

"Oh, Tessa! You are amazing!" he gasped, as he stroked into her harder and faster.

"No, my love, it takes two people that love each as we do to make such beautiful love," Tessa replied panting for each breath taken. "It's a form of art, such as painting or playing music. Our bodies are so in tune with each other, they dance to the music our hearts make."

"I love you my angel!" he moaned as he reached between their bodies and stroked her clit.

"Yes, AJ, I love you so, please, harder!" Tessa begged digging her nails into his shoulders. Rubbing her clit against his fingers and lifting her hips up to drive him deeper inside her. "Can't hold it much longer, AJ, oh please!"

"Come with me darling!" he exclaimed as he increased his speed. AJ watched her face to make sure that she was with him. He was so close!

"Feels so good, darling. Oh, AJ, AAAHHH!" screamed Tessa as she raked her nails down AJ's back and lay sprawled on his bed staring at the stars with half closed eyes. Too tired to move, she said, "I love you, my special Gift of Love."

"I love you too, my darling. Sleep now we have the rest of our lives ahead of us."

To be continued…


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

Friday, December 31, 2004

1100 EST

Dulles International Airport

The last week had passed too quickly for AJ and Tessa, they spent as much time together as they could and had fun telling her father that they were going to be married. It was agreed that the formal announcement would be made at the ball in January.

AJ was he was eager to introduce Francesca to Tessa, but they had decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to have them meet at the airport. That was a decision that the secret service agents wholeheartedly agreed with. So, he was to take Francesca over to Lassiter's for lunch as soon as he picked her up. As AJ waited for her flight to disembark, he remembered the conversation he had with Tessa the night before. She had seemed very quiet and he had asked her, "Sweetheart, what's wrong, aren't you feeling well?"

Her answer had been, "No, I'm fine really, I was just thinking of your daughter. You've spoken so often of her and how close the two of you were I wondered how she'll feel about your young fiancée?" Tessa had stared up sadly at AJ. "AJ, I don't know what to say to her and I'm positive she'll hate me for taking your attention from her."

"Tessa, she'll love you, and if not she'll just have to learn to, because you'll be my wife and no one can stop that," AJ had replied and placed his arm around Tessa trying to console her the best way he knew how.

He was startled from his thoughts by a voice calling, "Ciao, Papa, have you missed me?" He looked up to see a beautiful, young lady coming down the escalator. Running to AJ, she flew into his arms. "You, Papa, have not been writing nor phoning lately and have hurt my feelings. So where is this lovely lady who is going to be my new step-mama?"

"We thought it best not to try and have your first meeting here at the airport. She's waiting for us to have lunch with her and her father."

"Well, then we should gather up my luggage and be on our way!" Francesca laughed and took her father's arm to lead him to the baggage claim area.

"The weather is nasty outside," AJ told her as he collected Francesca's four bags. He took off his parka and gave it to Francesca to keep her warm. "You take after Adele, neither of you can remember what the weather is like in Washington at this time of year!"

Loading the baggage in the Escalade, AJ helped Francesca into the front seat. He climbed behind the wheel, and said, "Be sure you buckle up, the roads are still bad." The trip to Lassiter's home took longer than usual because of the ice and snow.

AJ and Francesca went through the security checks and then were shown into the drawing room where Tessa was waiting for them. She had dressed in one of the new suits that Harriett had helped her pick out and looked so mature and dignified. However, she had grown bored waiting for what seemed hours for AJ and his daughter to arrive. In fact it hadn't been long, but she was so nervous that she just had to have something to do. Asking Phillip to bring Stinky in she had dangled his chew toy and played fetch with him for a time.

Stinky's ball had rolled under the love seat where she had been sitting and she got up in her heels, which she was not used to wearing, to retrieve it. As she wobbled on the uncomfortable shoes, Stinky had run underfoot and losing her balance, Tessa had fallen over. Stinky ran over to see what this new position was all about and managed to get himself tangled up in her hair. Tessa had been wearing it loose because AJ had told her how much he liked it that way. It was a mistake! Stinky became so entangled that all Tessa could was sit there on the floor laughing.

This was the sight that greeted AJ and Francesca, when they came into the room. AJ started laughing, he just couldn't help himself. Tessa looked up and saw father and daughter standing in the doorway and buried her head in Stinky's fur. She was so embarrassed! Francesca stood there stunned, she had thought that she was going to meet a stuffy woman, like that Meredith woman her Papa had been engaged to, and here was a girl about her own age sitting on the floor with a puppy tangled in her hair!

To be continued…


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

"AJ, stop standing there laughing, and help get me loose. If he gets much more tangled up we'll have to cut him free," demanded Tessa, with tears of embarrassment in her eyes.

"Coming, Darlin', but if only you had a picture of this, it would make a wonderful painting," chuckled AJ helping her slowly untangle Stinky.

"Tessa, darling, this is my daughter, Francesca," laughed AJ, when Tessa was finally free. "Francesca, this is my fiancée, Tessa Lassiter."

"Hello, Tessa, it is pleasure to meet the woman that has stolen my papa's heart."

Standing up, Tessa was going to walk over to Francesca and shake her hand, until she fell flat on her face! She had tried to take that first step without realizing that one of her high heels had fallen off in the scuffle with Stinky. AJ saw her tumble and reached for her, but wasn't quick enough to keep her from falling. "Oh god! How embarrassing! Here I wanted to impress you and THIS is the impression I give you!"

Both AJ and Francesca reached down to help Tessa up. Before she took their hands to get to her feet she kicked off the remaining shoe. Francesca smiled at her and said, "I am glad that Papa has found someone who is fun and can laugh. His last fiancée did not seem to be either!"

"Thank you, Francesca. I've heard so much about you. AJ talks often of his wonderful daughter. He thinks that you live much too far from him and that you need to move closer," grinned Tessa feeling much more at ease with the Italian beauty.

When they were finally sitting down to lunch, Francesca told Tessa of the lovely gown she had in mind to design for her. "Tessa, it will look perfect for you. Papa had told me that he wanted the gown to be purple and I could not understand why until I saw you, but he is right! That is the only color I can see you in! I would like to use both velvet and satin in the gown." Francesca pulled out a small sketchpad from her purse and began to draw as she spoke, "The neckline should be high with no collar, and it will have full length sleeves. The bodice down to the hips will be fitted, that part of the gown will be velvet. From the hips down, I will use satin to create a very full skirt that will be perfect for dancing. What shoe size do you wear, Tessa?" asked Francesca glancing up from her sketches.

"A five and a half," Tessa told her looking over the gown Francesca had sketched. From her artist eye she could just imagine the gown.

"I am thinking maybe golden sandals with a golden clutch purse. That will compliment Papa's uniform, with all the gold buttons and his Trident," grinned Francesca.

"That's a fine idea, daughter. So far everything suits me," smiled AJ placing his arm around Tessa.

"Yes, but AJ, you won't be wearing everything I will," teased Tessa.

Tessa was hugging Francesca goodbye, as AJ watched. He was relived the two most important women in his life got along and enjoyed being together. They shared art in a special way. Tessa through her painting and Francesca through her sketches and designs. Hating to leave Tessa behind, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, as Francesca and several Secret Service Agents watched. "I love you, Darlin', and we'll see you tomorrow tonight at the party. Make sure your driver takes it slow and easy!"

Tessa stood on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on his cheek before waving goodbye to them.

The drive home was slow and dangerous. It as started to snow again, so AJ was taking it cautiously. "Papa, how can you stand to live it such a cold place? You need to bring Tessa to live in Italy. Such warm weather! And you could buy a vineyard."

Laughing at the thought, he told her, "I'm sorry, daughter, but the only thing I know about wine is which vintage I like to drink."

After a long and tiring drive home, AJ pulled into his drive way. Francesca jumped out and AJ started pulling her luggage out to carry inside. He was muttering and grumbling the whole time about her bringing so much for such a short time. All the while the snow was falling swiftly. Running out on the front porch Adele yelled, "Francesca! It is so good to see you again! Both of you hurry inside where it's warm. I have hot coffee and apple pie waiting."

To be continued…


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

AJ quickly hurried inside behind Francesca and headed to his bedroom. Adele had been using the guest room, so he was going to let his daughter have his room while he slept on the couch in his office. Adele stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Her luggage goes in the guest room."

"Adele, that's your room, there's no need for you to change, she will be just fine in here," smiled AJ.

"Brother, she can't stay in here, I've already moved my things," Adele stepped in front of him.

"Why, can't she?" AJ frowned at his sister's strange behavior.

"Brother, the pictures? Have you forgotten the paintings hanging on the wall?" asked Adele with arms folded and a foot tapping a mile a minute.

"The PAINTINGS!" gasped AJ, turning swiftly and heading to the guest room with Francesca's luggage. Placing it inside the room, he left the door open so Francesca would be sure to see it. "Thank you, Adele, I had completely forgotten the paintings. I look at them everyday, but hadn't considered them when I thought to put Francesca in here. I would rather my daughter not behold her father in such a difficult position to explain."

"Don't worry about it, brother," smiled Adele, reaching up and kissing AJ's cheek.

AJ grinned as he went to his study. Just before he shut the door he remembered he'd forgotten his robe. Going back to his room he opened the door and there stood Adele in front of the paintings. "Lord, he's really not a bad man, and means well, so please watch over him and his Tessa. Make them bountiful, Lord. This is just a wishful thought, but tonight in my dreams if you wouldn't mind just give me a brief glimpse of Sean Connery posed like AJ is? That is, if it wouldn't be too sinful. Thank you for Your blessing and for our family being together safely again. And please remember, Sean Connery, Lord. Amen."

Quietly closing the door, AJ slipped back to his office and laid out in his clothes for the party. He hoped the Lord blessed Stinky with her brief glimpse of '007' that night in her dreams.

The party had gone off without a hitch, with the weather finally cooperating. They rang in the New Year with much hope and happiness for the future. Both Adele and Francesca returned home the next day, leaving AJ's house rather empty. But he smiled when he thought that it wouldn't be that way for long. Tessa, her puppy, and the secret service would soon be moving in!

They had made plans to announce the engagement and his retirement at the inaugural ball. AJ wouldn't be able to keep his position as JAG, while being the son-in-law to the President of the United States. Nathan had hinted at a new position in his administration for AJ, but said he would make the announcement at the ball along with the two other announcements.

Time passed quickly and Tessa was in heaven when the gown that Francesca designed arrived four days before the ball. She wouldn't let AJ see her in it until then, but promised that he wouldn't be disappointed! Francesca had also sent along a drawing of the wedding gown she wanted to create for Tessa, and her step-mother-to-be had quickly emailed her back that she loved the design!

Their wedding date had been officially set for February twelfth.

To be continued…


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

Saturday, January 15, 2005

1800 EST

The White House

Washington DC

The day of the inaugural ball Washington was a buzz with of excitement from the designer shops to the hair stylists. The ball gowns and tuxes were draped across the beds, while the jewelry lay sparkling on the dressers. Baths were finished and perfume was lightly applied, as the elite of society were completing the art of dressing for the ball. This was the social event of the year and each wanted to look their very best!

Security was tight and every guest was discretely checked and some rechecked before they were allowed to proceed into the formal drawing room where they would have drinks and canapés before dinner was served.

President Lassiter was ready, but was giving one last check to his speeches and announcements that he would make that night. He was confident everything would run smoothly. It was a joy to have Tessa in his life, he would miss her so when she married and moved out. Her happiness was infectious. He'd finally realized that he wasn't going to lose her, but instead share her with AJ. And hopefully someday soon he would have a grandchild to dangle on his knee. He could spoil that grandchild like he would liked to have Tessa, while she had been growing up.

In her bedroom Tessa's gown lay on the bed. Stinky had been banned from the room, to keep him from doing any damage the gown. She was nervous because tonight was her night as much as her father's and it had to be just perfect. Nathan had called in a hairdresser to help her. The hairdresser had decided to braid it in long stands and entwine purple satin ribbons in the braids. This would shorten her hair to her knees and the purple would give it a festive look to match her dress.

The only problem, so far, was that Tessa had to be reminded to stop squirming. Once her hair was finished, she was quite pleased with the effect. She wanted to put on her own make-up since she rarely used any at all, she didn't want to look like a clown tonight. Calling a maid, Tessa had her help with the gown. Sliding into her sandals, she went to her dresser and began to put on the amethyst jewelry that AJ had given her.

Finally she was ready to meet her father in the library. He was pacing, and speaking to himself as he practiced his speech, yet again. "Dad, don't you know that front, back and sideways by now?"

Looking up at the vision that stood before him he was never more proud to be her father. His daughter was acting as his hostess tonight. "Ah, Tessa, it won't make a bit of difference what I say tonight, everyone will be looking at you. Darling, you are beautiful, your mother would have been so proud of you, just as I am. AJ is in for a surprise; the poor man will never remember what he ate tonight. When it's time for the announcements, be sure to bring him with you, in case he's in a trance from staring at you."

"Dad, really! I hope AJ finds me beautiful in this gown, but I doubt the man will get that carried away. If I'm lucky he will shock your guests and kiss me silly. That would please me more than a man following me around like a puppy, I have Stinky to do that," Tessa giggled.

An agent opened the door and announced that Admiral Chegwidden had arrived. Was the President ready to receive him? "Just a moment and then send him in," was Nathan's response.

Nathan kissed Tessa and smiling, said, "Let me know how this goes, I'm going into the next room and will meet you at the receiving line in fifteen minutes."

Nathan had barely left the room, when AJ came inside. Standing near the fireplace, Tessa was a shimmer in purple. Leaning against the closed door, he allowed himself to feast his eyes on his beautiful fiancée. The dress that Francesca had designed for Tessa was gorgeous, but he had a feeling it had more to do with the woman wearing the dress itself. "Tessa, my love, if I hadn't already proposed to you, I'd kneel at your feet and do it now. Never have I seen such a beautiful woman, you look like a creature from a mythical land that doesn't belong among us mere humans."

To be continued…


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

"I wish Francesca could be here tonight to see me wear her dress. I'll have to do a painting of us as we look tonight and send it to her. AJ, why are you still over there instead of in my arms?" Tessa asked, opening her arms wide and waiting for him to come to her.

Not needing another invitation, AJ crossed the room to lifted her into his arms and kissed her passionately. After putting her back on her feet, her face had a rosy glow, and her lips had that well kissed look. Her eyes had a shine to them that had nothing to do with the excitement of the ball.

A knock at the door made them aware that it was time for them to join the receiving line with her father. "AJ, have I told you how incredible handsome and sexy you look tonight, darling?"

"I think you just did a moment ago, Darlin', but feel free to do so again at any time tonight," chuckled AJ as her face flamed red.

Smiling, Tessa stood next to her father, with AJ on her other side. AJ was happy to see his people make a grand entrance as a group. He introduced Nathan to his JAG family. "Mr. President, I'd like you to meet my staff. We've worked together for eight years and have become more than co-workers, they are family. This is my Chief of Staff, Marine Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, next is Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., then we have Commander Sturgis Turner and his date, Varese, and this handsome couple are Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts and his lovely wife, Lieutenant Harriett Sims-Roberts, and finally this is my yeoman, Petty Officer Jennifer Coates."

"You have quite a family, AJ, and they must think highly of you to brave this madhouse tonight. Ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to my home. Please enjoy yourselves this evening. It is wonderful to meet all of you and I hope to get time to speak with you all again later in the evening," smiled Nathan as the JAG staff made their way on down the line.

"WOW! Buddy, did you see that? He's just like us. So nice and polite," smiled Harriett, glancing back at Nathan.

"My dear, he's a politician, he's that way to everyone. He might decide to run again for another term," replied Sheffield, who had gone through the line just minutes before them.

"That's all right, Harriett, I got the same impression you did, some people are more jaded than others," Mac glared at Sheffield's as they walked away. "Come on and let's mingle, we're as good as anyone here, and better than some."

The beautiful bone china table setting was white with a circle of golden stars between double stripes of gold. The crystal goblets were had the same gold band surrounding the top, but what caught the eye was a frosted star etched in each. Harriett heard one guest mention to another, "Do you realize that this was the Jackie Kennedy china and crystal pattern?"

"No! I've eaten in the White House many times, but I've never seen this pattern used before. I wonder why it was chosen tonight?" asked the heavyset woman dressed in silk, with three strands of pearls around her neck.

"I have no idea, but I know that they said Jackie picked it for John because he loved the stars and stripes look of the military," replied her informant.

"AJ, have you ever seen anything as beautiful as the place settings? I would love to find a similar pattern for us to use for special occasions. Just look at that wine glasses the extra effort that artist put into it is amazing," Tessa said, running her fingers over the etched star.

AJ, smiling at her softly, was glad that he had seen this pattern while walking through the White House with Nathan a week ago and had asked him to use it tonight. He had known that Tessa would love the detail on the glass and admire the stars. The dinner went off without a hitch, everyone seemed to be having a good time and enjoying the food.

To be continued…


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

Inside the ballroom the band began to play and the former President smiled and took his wife into his arms for one final dance as the Commander in Chief. President and Mrs. Bush waltzed out on the floor and took a turn around before Vice President and Mrs. Cheney joined them. It was quite a lovely, but sad moment, truly a changing of the guard. When the music ended the couples walked to the sidelines where Nathan stood with Tessa and AJ, along with his Vice President and her date.

The band started another lovely waltz and Nathan held out his arms to his daughter. Tessa smiled up at her father and they danced out onto the floor alone. A moment later, Vice President Condoleezza Rice and her date, Admiral Morris, followed.

After the dance and the applause had ended Nathan held up his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to make an announcement or two if you'd allow me. I've already finished all my speeches for the day, so I promise you'll not be bored. Tessa, darling, would you and Admiral Chegwidden please join me?"

Suddenly it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Speculation ran like wild fire through the guests, even among his own staff, as to why AJ was being called up to the dais with the President and his daughter. This was the same man that had been in the receiving line. What did he have to do with the night? Was he going to be given a medal or a position in the White House? Possibly head of security? After all that had happened to the President's daughter and this man had been the one that had actually found her.

Harriett was smiling like a Cheshire cat, 'Way to go Tessa!' she thought. 'It looks like we have a new member to the JAG family.'

"First, I would like everyone here to know that Admiral Chegwidden gave me the greatest gift any man could have by finding my daughter for me. I will be eternally grateful to him for that. He also recently saved her life and then fell in love with her! And she has with him. So, tonight I'm proud to announce to you that they are to be married next month! I would like everyone to please lift a glass of champagne with me, to my daughter and future son-in-law. To their health, happiness, and a lap full of grandchildren for me!"

AJ pulled Tessa to him and gently kissed her lips. So happy that the announcement had finally been made, and that they didn't have hide their feelings anymore, Tessa returned AJ's kiss with a passion she hadn't intended when the kiss began. As the applause began, the two pulled apart, AJ grinned as he watched Tessa blush.

Harriett leaned over to Bud and Mac and whispered, "I knew it all along, they're perfect together. Now he'll finally be happy, like he deserves to be."

Nathan waved his hands to get everyone attention and when the commotion finally quieted down, he laughed, "Surely, you didn't think that was all to the surprises tonight did you? Ladies and gentlemen, you have to realize I hail from the great state of Texas where we do things in a big way," Nathan chuckled waiting for the laughter of the crowd to die down. "Due to the upcoming nuptials, I'm afraid Admiral Chegwidden will be unable to remain in his position as Judge Advocate General. So with the permission of the Secretary of the Navy, Admiral Chegwidden is going to be retiring."

This announcement brought less commotion than the first did because it was not a social event. However, his JAG staff was stunned by the news. They were losing their Commanding Officer.

Once again, Nathan waited for the noise to die down before making his last announcement of the evening, "I do, however, have a surprise for him. Not only, am I allowing him to steal my daughter from me, but I'm offering him a place in my cabinet, if he's willing to accept it. AJ, would you do me the honor of serving your country as Minister of Defense?"

To be continued…


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

Looking down at Tessa's smiling face, he realized that she had known about the offer all along and hadn't given him a clue. Knowing he could never retire completely, sitting around the house with nothing to do, unless it was modeling for Tessa, AJ looked at Nathan and said, "Mr. President, it would be an honor. Thank you, Sir, for the job and for the gift of your daughter's hand."

"He's leaving JAG? Who will be the next JAG? What if we screw up?" Harm asked, in a loud whisper to his co-workers standing nearby.

"We'll do fine with whoever is sent to replace the Admiral, although he will definitely be missed. As for screwing up, I think falls in the category of 'Harm's problems'," laughed Mac, as the rest of them joined in and tried to make it through the crowd to congratulate the Admiral.

"Mr. Bandleader would you please strike up a waltz for the future Mr. and Mrs. AJ Chegwidden?" demanded Nathan. The band leader was an old military man himself and knew that since this would be one of the last times that Admiral Chegwidden would wear his uniform, the perfect song would be "Anchor's Aweigh"!

Suddenly the music started and AJ took Tessa into his arms and lead her out on the floor. He grinned at the bandleader's choice of song and gallantly led her around the floor with all eyes on them. "AJ, I just thought of something."

"What would that be, Darlin'?" he smiled, swinging her around as he held her close to his body.

"I was a Chegwidden when I first met you, now I'm a Lassiter, but soon I'll be a Chegwidden again. I'm sure it was written in the stars that I was to always be Tessa Chegwidden!" Tessa smiled, shutting her eyes and letting AJ carry her around the floor in his arms. She felt like she was floating on a cloud.

After their dance, AJ took Tessa aside. He was about to give her the gift he had brought for her when she teased, "So, from an Admiral to a Minister! Is that a promotion or not?!" she giggled.

"Silly girl, it doesn't matter as long as you're my wife! Tessa, I was laying under our skylight the other night and got to thinking that I would like to give you an entire handful of the stars that you love so well, and well…this was all I could come up with," he admitted with a tender smile. Taking the jewelry box out of his jacket pocket he gave it to her.

Tessa took the box and opened it to find a bracelet of stars! Each of the stars had an amethyst in the center of it, she whispered, "AJ, this is incredibly beautiful, but it still doesn't come close to the best gift that you have already given me."

"What would that be? Your car? Ah! I know, Stinky!" he asked her with a grin.

"No," she smiled and hugged him, "The best gift that you ever gave me, or ever could give me, was the gift of your love!"

THE END


End file.
